Silver Moon Naruto
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: {Going back to the beginning & fixing & dating all chapters before I post a new chapter) Have you ever wonder what if Kushina was the Reincarnation of Queen serenity and Naruto was Usagi's twin brother during the Silver millennium and what trouble three could bering to the hidden leaf.
1. Chapter 1: The story begins

**Okay kitties. I'm making changes to the story and trying to fix all errors and so on.**

 **Chapter 1  
The Beginning  
**

At the age of 15 Kushina Uzumaki knew she was different than the other ninjas in the village. On the night of her 15th birthday her village, the whirlpool village was distorted, and she was saved by a young ninja by the name of Minato Namikaze. He brought her back to the village hidden in the leaves. Also known as the Konoha.  
After that night Kushina became a kunoichi of the leaf and was known to be very powerful earning the nickname The Red-hot blooded habanero. For her temper had become legendary.

During the Uzuki full moon Kushina was taking a walk through the village. She had plan to go and visit Tsunade for some advice about a certain young man that has stolen her heart. While walking she heard some kids yelling and the cries of a small animal. Wanting to know what was going on, she turns to the small alleyway where the voices and cries where coming from. Upon walking towards them Kushina saw three young boys tying ninja wire with cans to the small black cats' tail.

Instantly in raged she grabbed one of the boys by the collar of his shirt. **"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS DOING TO THIS POOR DEFENCELESS KITTY!"** She yelled scaring the boys half to death, Kushina just glared at them. The Aura of a demon radiated off her being.

One of the scared boys spoke up. "We're not doing anything." As the two others behind him just glared at her.

"Bullshit, you are hurting this poor scared kitty. How dare you!" Kushina shouted at them.

Hearing shouts coming from the small alleyway the 3rd Hokage heard this and went to see what was happening. Upon seeing this three Anbu showed up and grabbed the three boys. The man spoke softly but with power in his voice.

"You three will be taken to your parents and they will be informed of what you three have done to this poor animal and I hope your parents punish you. For if they do not, I will do so, and it will be something befitting of your actions." Said the Hokage as he turned to his Anbu. "You three Anbu will inform the parents." He ordered as they nod and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked sadly over at Kushina as she picked up the frighten little black kitty and cradled it in her arms.

"Allow me to cut the wire and cans off its tail." Said Sarutobi as he reaches over to the kitty's tail taking out a kunai knife and cutting the wires to the cans as they fall to the ground as the frighten kitty stopped crying and looked up at Kushina. The small kitty nuzzled her head into Kushina's chest. "Thank you Sarutobi-sama." She said with a smiled. "I'll take the kitten to the Inuzuka Clan to check and make sure she isn't hurt."

He smiles gently. "It is alright my child." He told her as she bowed with respect and walked away. "Hmmm..." The man seemed lost in thought. As he puffed on his pipe. The Anbu returned and Inu reported. "The parents would rather have you teach their children a lesson to know what they did was wrong on many levels." The 3rd nodded and a small evil glint appeared in his eyes. "Tell their parents that their children will spend the next 6 months cleaning the Inuzuka clan's kennels as well will be aiding on walking the dogs and helping at their vet clinic." He paused for a second before her spoke once more. "They will learn to value all lives from the smallest animal to the oldest person in our village." He told Inu. With a nod he and the other Anbu vanished again. With a sigh he looked back down the alleyway back to the main street he was once walking down. _'I'm getting tired of all this bullshit. I need to get my replacement soon.'_ He thought to himself as he exited the alleyway and continued his way home before something else happen. He wanted to have a nice dinner for once with his family.

Kushina walked down the dirt street, looking down at the little kitty in her arms. "Well it appears after tonight you will be living with me." She told the kitten as she looked down into its soft red eyes. Kushina noticed a bandage on the kitten's forehead. Stopping at Tsunade's front door as she raised her hand to the kitten's forehead and slowly began to remove the bandage.

Tsunade knowing that she was going to have a visitor soon walked over to the door and slowly opened it when she saw a flash of a light coming from the forehead of a small kitten and the light shined from its forehead as Kushina's forehead lite up as well. When a golden crescent moon appeared on the girl's forehead.

Surprised by this Tsunade stood in the open the doorway. Her mouth gaping open as she was doing her best to calm herself from the shock. After the light faded away Kushina looked over at her friend and mother figure with a small smile on her face. But when she met eyes with Tsunade there was something different about her. Something timeless and ancient. Something of a lost and enteral beauty at that very moment Kushina fainted, making Tsunade to move quickly and catch the girl before she hit the could ground.

The kitten looked up to the blonde with two low hanging pigtails and softly spoke. "Queen Serenity will be fine after a moment." The kitten stopped for a moment. "It was too much for her to take in all 'at once. For she was reincarnated into this new world as someone new and now her feelings are trying to match with what she feels now and what she felt back then." She told the older blonde.

Tsunade had moved Kushina into the house before she herself almost fainting herself, kept strong and stared at the strange kitten that kept speaking to her. After a moment Tsunade came to her senses and thought of the kitten as many be a summoned beast.

"Tell me little one who are you and why are you calling Kushina ''Serenity''?" Said Tsunade as she cleared her throat.

As the kitten spoke once more. "My name is Luna and I'm from the Silver Moon Kingdom. This young woman here that you call Kushina is the reincarnation of my Queen Serenity." She told Tsunade as she looked back at Kushina. "I have been sent into the future to help protect and guide my Queen. I was told I would only awaken in the time of need. It appears that the time will soon come, and I am here to return her memories so she will be able to fight the evil that will soon befall this world once more." As a single tear roll down her furry cheek.

Not one to back down Tsunade looked at Luna and just laughed. "Your telling me my adopted daughter is a Queen from so long ago. From a fairytale kingdom?" She asked between laughter.

"Yes." Said Luna as she looked her in the eyes without fear she spoke. "What I tell you is the truth. What would I gain for lying about something that sounds like it came from a fairytale book?" She told Tsunade.

Looking over to her slumbering Queen, Luna jumped onto the couch. "I know there is an old fairytale about a moon maiden that has been told to children at night to help them sleep. I am sure you might have heard them while you were just a little girl. Part of that fairytale is true. But my Queen isn't the Guardian of dreams. That was the Guardian called Pegasus that is the one that guards and guides the children in their sleep to the dream world."

Looking over to her kitchen table Tsunade wonders if she had too much to drink once again and this was all a weird dream she was having. Before she could say anything Kushina awoke softly groaning and holding her head. Slowly opening her eyes, Kushina eyes met with Lunas red eyes. Within seconds she had pulled Luna into a tight embrace almost crushing the poor kitten. Realizing what she had done she quickly let go of the kitten.

"Oh, my poor and loyal Luna, I am so sorry." Said Kushina as she watched Luna gasp for air. Luna looks up to her mistress with a soft smile. "It is alright my highness, it has been a very long time since we have seen we have been together." Said Luna.

"Still forgive me." Said Kushina. Softly laughing Luna nodded her head. "You are forgiving my Queen." Said Luna

"If you are here my dear friend that means the dark moon has awaken and soon it will make its self-known once more." Said Kushina as she looked to have grown tired with that short amount of time.

Yes, it is true my Queen. But, please do not worry. For I have awoke early from my sleep. But Artemis he still sleeping. So, you shouldn't worry so much and please push those worrying thoughts from your mind." Said Luna as she tried to ease the mind of her young Queen.

Smiling Kushina finely looks around her and sees Tsunade her adopted mother. Looking at the woman with a sheepish smile. "I am sorry for worries you Tsunade." She says as she rubs her right hand behind her head.

Tsunade looked at Kushina with shock, her mouth gaping open like a fish. Gathering her thoughts Tsunade closed her mouth and cleared her throat. "So, what this kitten Luna just told us is true?" She asked as she thought to herself. _'I think I really need to cut back on my drinking.'_

Slowly nodding her head, Kushina places her hand on Tsunade's forehead and shared her memories with her. Tears began to stream down the older women's face. She saw the death of Serenity and her children and the others trying to protect The Moon Kingdom from the attack of the Dark Moon. Reaching for Kushina, Tsunade hold her tight not wanting to let go. "My poor child, why do you have those horrible memories in this new life. Why has Kami forsaken you to relive this once more?" Cried Tsunade as she pushed Kushina back and looked into her dark violet eyes.

"Kami has given me a gift to live once more and the gift to know what to do the next time around. In this life I will be able to better protect my children and those I hold dear to me. Please Tsunade. I mean momma don't see this as a curse but a gift at a new life." Drying her tears Tsunade slowly nodding her head. "My dear girl. I will do all I can to keep you safe." Said Tsunade as took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I know you will, since I came to this village you have always been a mother to me and have been there for me when I needed you the most." Said Kushina as she smiled gently. "Like even now you are here for me during this time in my life."

Smiling Tsunade pulls her into another bone crushing hug. Gasping Kushina tries to break free. With her felling the young women struggling to break free she loosens her hold with a slight blush on her face. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hug you that hard." She told the younger woman.

"Tell me what the true meaning of this visit was about my dear." Asked Tsunade.

Blushing bright red, red as her fiery crimson locks she looks the older women in the eyes. "I want your advice on something Tsunade."

With a mischievous grin on her face she had an idea of what the younger woman wanted to tell her. "Tell me does it have anything to do with a certain young man that has blonde hair? But has spiky and messy hair?" She asked with her grin growing even more.

Kushina's blush just became brighter, to the point Tsunade wondered if her head was going to pop off. Slowly nodding her head, she cast her eyes over to the sake bottle on the kitchen table.

"It is about Minato. As of late my heart has grown fond of him and I am unable to picture life without him. I am also unable to picture life with any other man." Said Kushina.

Smiling Tsunade took the young women's hands into her own. "My dear it is called love that you are feeling for him."

Wide eyed she looked at Tsunade as well as Luna who sat there nodding her small head. "But, how? He can be so annoying at times and an airhead when he isn't focused on learning new jutsu or training with that Perverted Toad Sage Jiraiya."

Making a fist with a tck mark forming on her forehead Tsunade had a furious look on her face. "That old pervert better not teach him his perverted ways or else I'm going to beat him to an inch of his life again." She growled out.

Just then Jiraiya had a chill run down his spine. But, in his normal and true fashion he shucks it off and went back on peeping at the young women at the hot springs. Looking at Tsunade, Kushina just shivered.

"No Minato Namikaze has proven not to be like his sensei, thank goodness." Said Kushina.

"That is good to hear for I would not spear him from the same wrath as Jiraiya." Said Tsunade as they both laughed.

"I need your help though. What should I do to get Minato to look at me?" Asked Kushina.

While…think Tsunade just smiled. "Just be yourself and tell him how you truly feel about him. I'm sure he isn't a true idiot. As well I'm pretty sure he has the same feelings for you. But it is scary to even try to make a move on you my dear." She told Kushina.

Looking at Tsunade with a puzzled expression on her face she didn't know why he would fear her. Chuckling Tsunade just shook her head. "My dear he has been around you when the Hyuuga and Uchiha tried asking you out and you let your temper get the better off you and kicked their asses. So, my dear he is scared to try. So, it would be best for you to make the first move." Advised Tsunade.

Unknown to Kushina, Minato had come to Tsunade seeking advice on how to ask the redhead out.

Looking up to the clock Kushina saw it was almost 11pm and bowed to Tsunade. "I am sorry for staying this late." Said Kushina as Tsunade just waved it off as if it was nothing.

"It is alright. Don't worry about it." Said Tsunade as they both hugged and said their good byes. With Luna on her shoulder Kushina had another worldly glow to her as she made her way home. Unknown to her there was several men fallows in her in the shadows.

 **This is the new update and I have fixed what I could find in errors. I hope everyone enjoys**


	2. Chapter 2: Fate & Love unfold

**I am going back to early chapters and fixing errors and I'm changing the story up a little bit. Thank you all for waiting on me to get back to this story**

 **I have been reading Naruto and sailor moon crossovers as of late and I had this idea pop into my head of take some of the sailor moon story and injecting it into Naruto's world.**

 **I do not own Naruto nor Sailor Moon**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Fate has a twisted sense of humor

Not paying any mind to her surroundings Kushina was chatting away with Luna cuddled into her arms. "Luna it has been so long since we had a nice walk under the full moon."

"That it has my Lady, that it has." Said Luna while looking up to the moon. They never heard the quick moving footsteps coming their way til it was too late. A man's hands wrapped around Kushina's mouth and waist. The man leaned in. "Do not try to fight me girl or it will be the last thing you do." He harshly whispered into her ear.

Dropping Luna, she stiffens up. The men behind her attack begin to laugh. One of them speaks up. "We'll have a little fun with her before we give her over to the boss." He told the other laughs men.

Luna looking up thinking quick she jumps up onto her mistresses' shoulder and quickly starts cutting him up with her claws. "AHHH!" Screamed the man as he released his hold on Kushina and quickly moved his hands to his face. A fatal mistake that he would regret soon. Taking this chance Kushina reaches into her sleeve and pulls out a kunai, taking it in hand her dark violet eyes vanish, and all that was seen was nothing but white. The Aura around her changes it turns dark to where it appeared as red flames where coming licking her body. The Three men just laugh. "You think you can scare us with a genjutsu?" Said the fatter of the three men.

Her voice sounded dark as she spoke. "What makes you believe it is a genjutsu? But not a demon before you fool." She told them. Making them sweat some. With those words spoken and the men taken back. Kushina quickly attacks at speeds that seem to be inhuman, with a quick swipe of her kunai she cuts the man's throat that held her. The others looked on with disbelief, a mere girl was able to kill this man this harden criminal without breaking a sweat. Before she could attack the other men, there was a bright yellow hair appeared before her.

"Kushina please allow me to do the honor of handling these two for you." Said the man with the bright yellow hair.

She stopped dead in her tracks seeing who was in front of her. Minato Namikaze gave her a silly grin and within a flash the other two men fell dead to the ground never knowing what happen to them. As this happen two Anbu appeared from the shadows. Inu spoke up. "What happen here?" He asked the two before him.

But before Kushina could say a word, Minato spoke up. "These are the three slave traders I have been tracking the past few days in the village. They made a mistake in thinking Kushina was a weak and defenseless woman and attacked her. But, before the other two could attack I dispatch them to the afterlife." Said Minato as he nodding to the bodies before them.

Sighing Minato looked at Kushina. "It looks like I have some paperwork to do." He told her with a sheepish grin.

Laughing Kushina smiled at him. "Well you like I could help you with it. I did kill the main guy and he said somethings that the Hokage might want to hear." This made him raise an eyebrow to her, and with that Minato just nodded his head to her.

Walking to the Hokage tower Kushina took Minato hand. "Umm…Minato there is something I want to ask you and please be truthful with me." Before she could say another word, Minato placed a finger on her lips stopping her.

"I know what you're going to say and to be honest with you. I really do like you Kushina and I would love to take you out on a date sometime." Said Minato.

Shocked Kushina stood there her mouth gaping open like a fish. Minato just laughed. "Yeah Jiraiya Sensei was right." He said with his silly smile.

With a puzzled look on her face she closed her mouth and asked him what he meant by that comment. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled taking her hand into his. "He told me to speak up and tell you I like you and pray to kami you don't go all Tsunade on me." He told her as she smiled at him. "Well you are lucky. I like you as well and was going to ask you out as well." Smiling she locked eyes with him. "I do hope you act more of a gentleman then what your sensei does." She grumbled out. "I swear on my honor I am not like Jiraiya." Said Minato looking a little nervous.

"Good because Tsunade has tough me how to send someone all the way to the hot springs with just one punch." She told Minato with a smirk.

Slightly paling Minato laughed a little nervously at her statement. "You surely wouldn't do that to me would you?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

With an evil glint in her eyes, she softly and innocently smiles at him. "I wouldn't dream of it unless you behave like the Hyuuga or Uchiha demand I bow to them." She scoffed at the notion. "To think they had the nerve to try to treat me like I was lower then them." She growled as she crossed with arms with an annoyed huff.

Nervously scratching the back of his head Minato smiles. "Kushina you are my equal in every way and there are things that you can do that I could only dream of." He told her as this brought a smile to her face.

"Thank you, Minato." Said Kushina as she leaned forward and kissed him on the left cheek. She watched with amusement of how he turned crimson and almost fainted before her. _'He acts like a school boy. Getting his very first kiss.'_ She thought to herself with a small blush on her cheeks as well.

They enter the tower and file their report and Minato being the gentleman he is walked Kushina home. While this was happening Luna just fallow along watching everything that was happening. Thinking to herself. ' _My Queen has found happiness and I am truly great full for her.'_

Unknown to them there was a snake standing in the shadows watching this young budding love unfold. _'Those fools lost her, she was one I needed.'_ This was the only thought going through the snake's mind when he vanished into the shadows. "Oh well I will have my chance very soon." He said into the breeze.

Minato and Kushina's love grow over the few months they dated. Nothing could tear them apart from each other. "Minato my boy how are things going with Kushina?" Asked Jiraiya as he gave Minato a goofy smile.

"Very well Jiraiya-sensei." Said Minato lost in another day dream.

"That is good to hear my boy." Said Jiraiya as he just shook his head at his student.

"Ano, Sensei?" Said Minato as he looked down to the ground. His nerves where getting the best of him.

"Yes?" Asked Jiraiya as he cock an eyebrow up. Looking at the man before him.

"I want to ask Kushina to marry me, but I am unsure about how to go about it." Said Minato as he looked up at his sensei. At that moment Minato reminded him of that young boy he first met all those years ago.

"It is simple my boy plans a romantic dinner somewhere you two share your fondest memories at and ask her there." Explained Jiraiya. _'I swear he is hopeless when it comes to the matters of the heart and woman in general.'_ He thought to himself.

Sitting there silently Minato though for a moment. A silly grin crosses his face. "There is a place and we are going there tonight for a moonlight picnic." He told his sensei.

"Well there you go. But, do you have the ring?" as Jiraiya as he watched Minato nods his head as his right hand slipped into his pant pocket. He was pulling out a small black box and slowly opens it, within the box was a silver band with two red rubies on each side and in the center was a moonstone.

"It's a pretty nice ring." Said Jiraiya as he took the box from him and looked the ring over.

"Thank you, sensei. Tsunade helped me pick it out last week." Said Minato as he looked at Jiraiya a little nervous.

"So, your telling me you have been walking around with this ring the whole time." Ask Jiraiya as his eyes where wide from shock.

"Yes, Kushina is very special to me and I want to do this right." Said Minato as he nervously rubbed his right hand behind his head.

"I can tell." Said Jiraiya as he just sat there laughing as the third Hokage came up walking to them.

"Hokage-sama." Said Minato with a bow.

Jiraiya looked at his sensei and grinned. "Sensei."

"How are you both doing?" Asked the 3rd Hokage as he nodded his head to Minato and glared at Jiraiya.

"We are just fine sensei." Said Jiraiya as he ignored the glared.

Closing his eyes smiling Sarutobi looked over at Minato. "Minato my boy I have something I would like to talk to you about if you have a moment."

Hai Hokage-sama." Said Minato as he glanced at his sensei to see if he had any idea of what was going on. Jiraiya just shook his head no.

"Very well, you know it is almost time for me to announce who will be my successor for Hokage." Sarutobi asked. Both men nodded their heads. "Minato, I would be honored if you would be my successor for Hokage."

Minato had a shock expression on his face. "Are you sure about that Sarutobi-sama?" He questioned the man before him.

"Yes, you are the only one I can think of that the people love and I know you have a fair and justice heart and a level head on your shoulders. Orochimaru has placed his name in for the running for Hokage. But many fears he would only make more trouble then anything else." Said the elder Hokage.

Jiraiya knowing what his old sensei meant by that statement. "Sensei I believe Minato would be a grand Hokage." Said the white hair sage as he slapped his hand behind Minato's back. Making him blush and raise his right hand over his head to nervously scratch his head.

"Oh Jiraiya-sensei you're just saying that because I was your student." Said Minato.

With a grin on his face Jiraiya spoke. "Not at all Minato. You have proven yourself in the last war to be a strong shinobi we have, and you would do all in your power to protect the ones that are precious to you. Anyways wasn't that how you where able to get your first date from Kushina?" He said with a prevy sly grin.

Both older men looked on at Minato as he blushed and slowly nodded his head. They both had a prevented giggle. This just left Minato feeling on edge for nothing good came from those types of giggles.

"Anyways Minato this would be another nice surprise for your date tonight with Kushina." Said Jiraiya with a wink.

"Oh, they have another date tonight?" Asked Sarutobi grinned at the young man. "Then I am sure to wish you luck tonight with Kushina." He said as well as he gave the young man before him a wink.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Said Minato feeling even more nervous than before. Looking up to the sun Minato's face went pale. "Oh no, I'm late meeting my students." He said as he vanished in a golden light.

Over in training field 7 stood Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nogara. They stood there looking bored waiting for their sensei to arrive. Appearing in a bright yellow flash of light stood before them was Minato.

"I am sorry that I'm late. I was caught up speaking with Jiraiya-sensei and Lord Hokage." Said Minato as he was willing the last of his blushing cheeks away.

Looking up from his book Kakashi laid his bored gaze on his sensei. "Sensei if you keep this up you will become as bad as Obito here." He said as he pointed to the boy sitting on the training log looking up at the sky.

"Aww come on Kakashi I always have a good reason to be late." Said Obito with a cheesy grin.

Rin quietly spoke up. "Yeah, you forgot about what time to show up and made up lye about how you needed to help an old lady carry her items home from shopping or the other time about a demon cat chasing after you. For you stepped on its tail as it napped? Just to cover you tail for over sleeping or something. She told him as he glared at the girl. Obito turned his focus to their sensei.

"Minato-sensei, is it true that Kakashi will be taking over more for missions when you are unable to?" Asked Obito as he looked at his sensei with pleading eyes.

Blinking and looking at the boy surprised Minato spoke up. "Yes, for he is now a Jonin and is able to lead missions. As well I will not be able to join all the time since, I have been chosen as thirds successor." He told his students and they had a mix of emotions on their faces or eyes in Kakashi's case. "But, please do not tell anyone just yet. I want to give the Hokage-sama the chance to tell the Council of Elders before there is any outrage of any kind." He told his students.

Kakashi and Obito both look at the sensei grinning. "We already know for my fathers told me this morning after the council meeting with the heads of the Clans and the elders." Said Obito.

Shocked by this Minato just sheepishly smiled at his students. "Well then let's get training then after that lets do some D-rank missions." He told his students as they all groaned at the thought of a boring D-rank mission.

Later that evening Kushina was meeting Minato at the park for a moonlit picnic. He smiled when he saw her walking up with a basket and a blanket laying over it. "Evening Minato." Said Kushina as she softly blushed looking up at him.

"My evening has gotten a whole lot better since I laid my eyes on you." Said Minato.

Softly laugh she took his hand. "You really need to stop using Jiraiya-sensei's cheesy lines."

"I wasn't I was just being honest with how I felt the moment I saw you." Said Minato with a sight blush on his cheeks.

They both laughed and he took the basket from her. "Well my dear I have the prefect spot picked out for us." He said as he free hand too hers as they walked to a small meadow behind the park the was in a perfect circle of trees around it.

"I enjoy coming here at night when the moon's full and looking up at it." Said Kushina as she laid her head on his shoulder. "This would be the perfect place to come. I wish I knew of it."

"Well my fire blossom this will be our spot for now on." He said. During this moment Minato gazed into Kushina eyes pulling out the small box, he nervously asked her. "Kushina Uzumaki would you marry me?" Asked Minato as he is blushing and in total shock, she nods her head, in fear her voice wouldn't work. He slipped the ring on her finger and before he could do or say anything else Kushina had jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. "I love you Minato." She told him. "I love you as well Kushina." Said Minato as he grinned at her.

Within three months the two were married. Luna laid in the window enjoying the warm sun on her fur. Only to look up when Kushina had walked in with a small girl in her arms. Luna without thinking quickly jumped up and walked over to Kushina.

"My Lady, who do you have there?" Asked Luna as she walked around the small girl and sniffed her.

"A small girl I found near the hidden Mist village. What I have gathered her family whole family was murdered, she told me her father murdered her mother and tried killing her, but she killed him with ice she said she made." Said Kushina as she watched Luna sniffed the small girl. _'There is something strange and familiar about her.'_ Thought Luna.

When the small girl looked at Luna the symbol for Saturn shine bright. Both Kushina and Luna we're shocked. "My Queen, a sailor guardian has awakened." Said Luna with shock and aww in her voice.

"It appears so but Luna she is also a princess. So, we shouldn't over react at this moment." Said Kushina.

"As well she is a 3-year-old little girl who doesn't know any better. But she is wise beyond her years even before this awakening." Luna only nodded her head. "I'll raise her as mine and Minato's daughter." Said Kushina as she heard someone from behind her.

As they talked Minato walked in wearing his Hokage robes. "Oh Kushina, your back? How was your mission?" He asked as he walked up to his lovely wife and kissed her on her cheek.

"It went well, and I have a surprise for you." Said Kushina with a huge grin.

"Oh, what is it?" Asked Minato with a huge smile as well.

She pushed the little girl in front of her. "Meet our daughter Haku Uzumaki Namikaze." She told him.

"Well my little princess it is a pleasure to meet you." Said Minato as he smiles looking up at Kushina he spoke again. "I will have the adoption papers ready in the morning." He told them both.

Smiling Kushina nodded her head. "But my love there is also another surprise for you." She told him.

"Oh?" Question Minato as he raised his eyebrow at her with a questioning look.

"We are going to have twins." Said Kushina as she smiled softly as her left hand went to her belly.

At this news Minato passed out and hit his head on the end table. "MINATO!" Cried out Kushina. "Luna please go get Tsunade and Jiraiya." She told Luna with tears slowly leaking from her eyes.

With a nod Luna jumped though the window vanishing. Within meer moments Luna reappeared with the two Sannin appearing in the middle of her living room. They quickly picked up Minato and move him to the couple's bedroom, and Tsunade went to work making sure he wasn't dead or that he had brain damage. With a smirk on her face she looked over at the other three standing at the foot of the bed.

"He will be fine. He just had a little fainting spell." Said Tsunade.

A sigh of relief Kushina sat down on the bed. Tsunade eyeing the little girl she walked up to her. "So, who might you be dear little one?" Asked Tsunade as she smiled softly at the little girl.

Haku blushed and tried to hide behind Kushina. "This is our daughter Haku." Kushina said with a huge smile.

"Well you know we should allow Minato to rest and take her for a check up and do some shopping and Jiraiya here will pay for everything." Said Tsunade with a smug smirk as she looks over at Jiraiya as his jaw hit the ground.

"What do you mean I'll pay for everything?" Questioned Jiraiya as he looked at Tsunade with a wary look on his face.

With an evil glint in her eye she looked the Toad Sage in the eyes. "Well little Luna here told me where she found you before running into me." She told him as she pauses for dramatic effect. "I figure you have two options: 1. I beat you to an inch of your life again or 2. You pay for this darling little girl's shopping trip. Either way your going to spend a lot and if you're in the hospital you will be under my care. I will not be giving you really any pain medication." She told him with an evil grin.

Paling to a slight grey color Jiraiya just nodded his head and fallow them out the door and to the shopping district of the village. Several hours flew by and Jiraiya had five shadow clones caring all the shopping bags and furniture for the little girls' room as well as items for the unborn twins. Crying anime tears Jiraiya held his wallet upside down as a lone moth flew out of it. They arrive back at the Namikaze's home and Jiraiya place everything in the two bedrooms Kushina had chosen for the children.

While Minato was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. He walked up to his loving wife and kissed her. "It seems you have broken the bank." He said with a chuckle.

She just smiled back at him. "No, I we broke Jiraiya-sensei bank." She told him with a grin.

He just chuckled at her antics. "Thank you, sensei that was kind, of you to take Kushina and Haku shopping for me while I was out of it."

"That is alright my boy, I'm just glad to spoil my god children." Said Jiraiya as he sits down. "Seeing here Tsunade will not give me the time of day and have my children." As he winked at said woman.

Tsunade just glared at him. "Well if you stop your hound dog ways and stop peeping on women, then maybe then you'll gave you a chance with me." She told him as she crossed her arms across her large chest.

"Hmmm… I'll have to think about tha…" before Jiraiya could finish what he was about to say both Kushina and Tsunade punched him out the window. Slowly sitting up off the cold hard ground he sported two black eyes and a fat lip. Huffing both women turn their back to him. Laughing with a sweat drop forming behind his head Minato spoke up. "Sensei I don't think there is anything to think about." He told Jiraiya as he just sighed. "You need to end your indecent ways and do as Tsunade wishes to have a happy future." Standing up and chuckling a little at Jiraiya. As said man looks at the two women.

"You might be right, but I still have a few more oats I need to have sawn before I could fully settle down." Said Jiraiya and with that he vanishes into a puff of smoke.

Growling Tsunade clenches her fist. "I swear that man will never grow up."

Sighing Minato hangs his head. "I am very sorry Tsunade-sama." He told her with a bow.

"Don't worry about it." Said Tsunade as she waved her hand at him. "That old fool will wake up sooner or later and when he does it might be to late, who knows."

"But, would you like to join us for dinner?" Asked Minato.

"I would love to. Thank you, Minato." Said Tsunade.

Smiling he heads back into the kitchen to finishes making dinner. After dinner a nice and peaceful meal all three adults and Haku went to set up her new room. After finishing the room, they all went down stairs and said their good byes and good night's as they all settled in for the night.

Since the day Minato found out his wife was going to have twins. It felt like the months where going by a lot quicker and before they knew it. It was October 10th and Kushina was ready to have the babies.

Minato was worried and wanting to be by her side at every for every second. Like a very worried first-time father he would check up on Kushina every 10 seconds with his flying thunder god technique and with his special three prong kunai he had all over the house and Hokage tower.

Kushina sigh seeing her husband for the 100th time that morning. "I told you I was fine and Tsunade will be here soon to check on me and we'll figure out when I'll be having the babies." She growled out as she was having another contraction and Minato being there every few seconds was just getting on her nerves even more.

Nodding his head in defeat Minato return to work and stayed in his office for most of the morning and part of the early afternoon. Flicking back home he found Tsunade sitting with Haku on her lap at Kushina took a nap. "You know I thought you would have been back a lot sooner then now." Said Tsunade as she looks up at him. "Haku has been telling me that her daddy just can't stay away from mommy." She had a smirk on her lips at the soon to be father.

Even though he knew he had a lot of work to do. With a sheepish smile on his face Minato spoke up. "I'm sorry it's just I'm very worried for her and the babies and Haku. I don't want to leave them alone for very long." He said as he sat down.

"It is understandable Minato and I agree. This pregnancy is very dangerous, and I wished that you two would have taken Kushina's guess out of her and sealed it into someone else before she was pregnant." Said Tsunade as she just sighed.

"She wouldn't allow me. She told me it was her family curse and she would not put it on anyone else and beside she made a good point. Only an Uzumaki could hold her guest. For all others would go crazy or die." Said Minato as he ran his right hand though his unruly blonde locks. "I know these fools would scream and freak out if they only knew. That is why I didn't want to risk her secret." He paused and looked into Tsunade's eyes. "I already have issues with Danzo always looking for more power. An I couldn't risk her." He said with pleading eyes.

"I understand and I do not blame you for what you two have chosen to do, but we will be very busy tonight and Jiraiya will have to help with making a seal around where you two have plan for her to give birth." Said Tsunade.

"He has already set everything up for us, but he was called away just this morning. Something was going on with his spy network that he needed to tend to." Said Minato. Sadly, it was something that couldn't wait. For after Kushina gave birth. They said that it had to do with a ghost from the past that didn't die the night we thought he did. So, he had to go and investigate what they meant by those words."

All the sudden Kushina appeared in the doorway. "Umm… I hate to interrupt this discussion, but I think it's time." She said as she gripped the doorway and almost sunk to her knees from the insanely painful contraction.

They both look at her and quickly Minato gathers everyone into a hug and flicks to where they had plan to have the babies in secret. There in the little house outside of the village a midwife sat waiting for them to arrive. She had the place ready for several days now, knowing that the babies would choose the most imperfect time to be born and due to this she was right. Oddly just moments ago she places three pots of water to boil, it was a feeling she had in her bones. Within a blind of an eye she saw the very large Kushina standing before her, while two blondes and a little girl tried to keep herself standing.

"Tsunade everything is ready to go. The water should be ready shortly." Said the midwife to Tsunade.

"Kya you always know when to have everything ready to go, and I am great full for that." Said Tsunade as she vanishes to go and get cleaned up. The older woman smiles and helps them to the bed as Kushina is already going into labor.

Kya quickly leaves Kushina's side to gather the water and other supplies that she hadn't had the chance to gather before everyone had shown up.

 **It seems the more I go back and fix these chapters. Each chapter grows longer.  
I hope everyone enjoys these updates **


	3. Chapter 3:Peace for the sake of youth

I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter.

Naruto: It's about time I show up.

Usagi: Oh hush. Fallen wanted our parents to have a little back story before we popped up. Would you want her to just skip mom and dad?

Naruto: (looks down) No I am happy they have a little back story.

Naruto and Usagi: Fallen doesn't own Naruto not Sailor Moon.

Please enjoy

Chapter 3: Peace for the sake of the youth

They had Kushina laying in bed giving birth to the first twin when a man in a wooden mask with a single eye hole attack. He killed the Anbu guards around the small house and killed the midwife. Tsunade was able to fight back. But was having issues due to holding the baby boy in her arms. While she was protecting the baby the man walked up to Kushina braking the seal on her belly that housed the 9-tailed demon fox. With a flash of bright red and orange light the Kyūbi no Yoko was set free. Setting him free the mystery man took control of the fox and had it attack the village. Kakashi arriving at the safe house after seeing the light saw a very weak Kushina pushing out the second baby while Tsunade had laid the other baby next to her. What had happen here? Shut up and help me here. Tsunade yelled at the silver hair man. Quickly he grabbed the towel she was poking to with her chin. We were attacked and the midwife was killed and the damn fox is free. Kushina gave one final push and her daughter was born. Quickly cleaning her off, Tsunade wrapped up the baby girl and placed her in Kushina's other arm. Kakashi I will need you to protect me while I'm healing the stab to Kushina's stomach. The basted stabbed her after setting that damn thing free. He must have figured if she was dead there would be no stopping the Kyūbi. But, he looked surprised to see me here. He must of have wanted to kill the babies as well. For the midwife had no ninja skills besides healing and with her gone there would be no saving anyone. With that said Tsunade got to work and began healing Kushina. Please tell me he didn't hurt Usagi? With a warm smile on her face Tsunade spoke up. No my dear. She is fine, she was low enough that the blade missed her. Thank Kami. But, I must go help Minato and reseal the Kyūbi back within me. You will do no such thing, you will lay in this bed and protect these babies. Minato has everything handled on his end. With a frown on her face Tsunade punched the stone wall making a small cratered that made spider Web cracks all along the wall. Kushina, Minato-sensei can handle this. Please don't worry.

Looking down at her babies. But, I have the chains of sealing and the only one to be able to do it. No you will not, besides you still need to name your son.

Naruto. That is the name Minato liked and wanted to name his son.

Earlier before the attack Minato was helping to put Kushina on the bed when Kakashi had appeared and told him there was a sneak attack on the village at several different points at the wall and he was needed there. Kakashi why can't the others handle this? My children are to be born soon and I want to be there to welcome them. I'm sorry sensei but the elders demand you in the village to protect it. With the sigh of defeat and annoyance he went with his student.

I will return as soon as I am able to my love. She smiled. Go play hero we'll be fine. Unknown to them it was the same masked man that had set up the trap to draw Minato away from his wife to get his dirty mitts on the 9-tailed fox. As Minato was fighting the nuke ninjas the fox attacked the northern part of the village distorting the half built new shopping district.

The fox roared in rage, it's eyes had a blank look to them, something was off and oddly Minato could feel it. Rushing to battle the fox Minato could hear the foxes thoughts. "HELP ME!" This cough him off guard. The closer he drew the fox, he saw a masked figure standing in a tree not that far from the attack. All that was heard was an insane laughter. Within a blink of an eye Minato attacked the masked man. Who are you? The masked man just smirked. I am the past that was long forgotten and now I'm back to pay my home village a visit. Do forgive me if you don't like my gift. Laughing he jumped to another branch. He was closely followed by Minato. We forgive me for not giving you a proper welcome as Hokage. Welcome to The Konoha, The village hidden in the leafs. The jewel of the fire nation. As he spoke those words his right hand made in packed against the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Gasping for air the man spoke up. When did this hell hole become the jewel of the fire nation? Since we worked hard to being peace to our land. The man scoffed at the notion of peace. There will never be peace as long as I live and others fallow my path for destruction. Well allow me to remedy that problem. Before Minato could strike the man jumped up and delivered a round house kick to his left side. You could hear his ribs cracking as the kick made its impact. Minato flew into the side of the tree. Slowly pushing himself off the tree Minato spit out a little blood and just grinned at the masked man. So, is that all you got? Because my beloved has a much more powerful kick then you. This infuriated the man. What do you know of power and strength? You have grown fat and lazy since the last war. Believe what you want stranger but I will do all I am able to, to defeat you.

In a yellow flash Minato was behind the man, quickly he pulled out his three pronged kunai. Before he could strike the man vanished into a strange swirl. Looking around him the man was gone. What the hell? With that thought Minato took off, he didn't have time to waste let alone time to hunt down this masked man. But, he was worried about Kushina for he knew her secret and was wondering if the seal weaken letting lose the beast or was it that man that had set it free?

Kushina had somehow talked Tsunade into caring for the babies and had convinced Kakashi to carry her to where the fox was. Kakashi please just keep me stable as I release the chains of sealing. The young masked man nodded his head as he held Kushina up straight. She flashed throw her hand seals quickly as a silver light engulfed her body. Within seconds 20 silver chains flew out of her body, the chains wrapped around the fox. Minato arriving saw this. Kushina! He yelled. She looked over at him with a sad smile. He flashed next to her. My love you will not be able to handle the sealing again. You do know this. I know but I can't forsake anyone else with my family curse. I know but we must find a new host. Minato no one will allow their child to host this beast, you and I know this to be true. He sighed. Tears streamed down her face. Please Minato don't think of using our children. Looking away from her. We must, they hold your bloodline and will be able to form the chains of sealing, they will be strong. I'm sure of it. Please sensei there must be another way. Kakashi spoke up. Seal the fox within me, if you must. I'm sorry we can't. Your chakra network is well developed and introducing the fox into your body could kill you. Before anything else was said they all vanished into a large yellow flash to the secret safe house. The fox spoke once again. "PLEASE HELP ME!" Kushina felt it's pain. He is being controlled. The look of shock on her face. Tsunade came out of the home holding the twins. Please Tsunade give me the babies. The woman look at Minato strangely. What do you plan to do with them? The only thing I am able to. Seal the fox and save the village. Taking the babies from the angered woman Minato lay them down and rush through the hand signs calling forth the reaper Death God. The reaper appeared. "Who calls me?" I do. "What do you want with me?" Your help with sealing the 9-tailed demon fox into these two babies in exchange for my soul as payment. With a nod the Death God shot it's hand through Minato's body and grabbed the Kyūbi pulling it through the man and spilt in the fox into two and sealing it into the two babies. Before it was done Minato sealed his chakra into the seal and a small piece of his soul to help his children when the time came. With blood running down the side of his mouth his blue eyes faded and slowly closed before they calloused he spoke for the final time. I love you Kushina, Naruto, and Usagi. Please forgive me. With that he was dead. But, unseen by all somehow Kushina was sealed along with the fox.

Kushina!? Tsunade had seen the woman vanish. She looked around and saw her to be no where to be found. Quincy in her face she slammed it against the ground. Damn it, damn it all to hell. She slowly took control of herself once more, for she couldn't lose it. She had a reason to keep strong. She saw tiny Haku next to her brother and sister crying the lost of her parents, something Tsunade and Kakashi wish for her to never go though again. Slowly standing and walking to the babies and little girl, she places a hand on Haku. It will be okay my dear. Haku? The little girl looked up. Will you help me raise your brother and sister? A small and sad smile crossed her little face and she quickly nodded. Tsunade bent down and picked both babies up and hold them close to her. They heard someone coming and Kakashi ready his short sword ready to fight who ever it was coming their way. From the tree branches appeared the old third hokage. He looked around and saw that Minato was dead and Kushina was nowhere to be found. What happen here? The fox was defeated at the cost of two lives. Nit her Tsunade nor Kakashi wanted to tell the old man that the fox was sealed into the twin. It was a secret they would take to the grave. They didn't want the village to find out and hurt the children.

What of the fox? The old man asked. The Death God took it. Tsunade half lied. I see. What will happen to the children he asked. I am their godmother and as that I will take them and raise them as my own. I will do this in their family home. He just nodded. Kakashi spoke up. I want to be placed as their guard. Why? The man that attacked Kushina might come back and try to kill the children and I do have faith in Tsunade in take care of them. But, I want to do this for my own peace of mind. Very well. I will also send word for Jiraiya to return and now my must go face the Elders Council and Clan Council and delivered the news that the 4th Hokage had laid down his life to save the village along with Kushina. They nodded and with that the old man vanished.

From the shadows not to far away the same old snake lay and watched all that happened. Hmmm… this is very unfortunate. My plans will have to go another way. With that he vanished as well.

Kakashi picked up Haku and turned to Tsunade. Shall we take them home? Yes, but first Kakashi please take off the mask. Why? You are fighting Haku. He looked down at the little the and saw fear in her eyes. I'm sorry my dear. He quickly took off the mask. He eye smiled at her. He had another mask on but this one just covered his mouth and nose. Is this better? The little girl just nodded. With that the walked back to the Namikaze estate. Luna was sitting at the doorway waiting for Kushina to return. Her ears perked up as she heard the door slowly open. She quickly looked up to see who was coming in. Tsunade and Kakashi entered with the children and slowly closed the door behind them. Luna not knowing what was going on quickly asked. Where are Kushina and Minato? Tears falling from Tsunade's cheeks spoke all it needed to for the small black kitten to know that they will not be returning home. Luna cried deep and mourning tears she mourned the loss of her mistress and Minato.

After the meeting with the Elders and Clan heads Sarutobi was pointed back as Hokage and he addressed the village of the lost of their 4th Hokage and the many lost to the fox attack, among those names was Kushina Uzumaki. Her friends mourned her lost and Tsunade took it a pond herself to send word to the Sandaime Raikage to inform B, that his sister had passed away and left her three children.

Dear B

I am writing you to inform you of your older sister Kushina Uzumaki passing. Her life was lost October 10th the night the Kyūbi no Yoko attacked the village. It was the same night she gave birth to her twin son and daughter. Naruto and Usagi. With her passing Minato passed along side her that night. Leaving another daughter behind Haku. I Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin was asked to be their Godmother alone with Jiraiya to be their Godfather. B Uzumaki I know you are still young and are coming up in the ninja world quickly that you will not have the time to raise three children. I would be honored to raise them for you. Do ask Kushina wished to give them a happy and normal life.

I do wish for you to meet them all one day. Naruto, Usagi, and Haku Uzumaki Namikaze. But, until they are older and able to take care of themselves they will care the name Uzumaki.

Sincerely Tsunade

She sent the letter of by message hawk. She made sure she had sent it before the elders could make any trouble.

Two weeks later a young man fallowed by an older man appear at Uzumaki Namikaze door. Knocking on the door Kakashi walks over opening the door. With shock and disbelief he saw before him Ei and B. Ei spike up. Where are our nieces and nephew? Stepping aside and letting the men in all Kakashi could do was point down the hallway to the living room.

Who the hell is yelling Tsunade spoke up as she carried Usagi feeding her and across from her was Shizune hold Naruto feeding him as Jiraiya was sitting on the floor playing tea party with Haku. Who the hell do you think it is? Barked back Ei. The three men walked into the living room. All Ei and B could do was laugh at Jiraiya wearing a little pink tiara with a pink feather boa. B fell to the floor rolling holding his sides. This is funny never in a million years I thought I would see Jiraiya of the three legendary Sannin playing princess. Ei himself agreed.

Hahaha laugh it up boys for Haku will have you two doing the same in a few minutes. Before they could say anything else, Haku appeared behind the two men holding a purple and rainbow tiaras and matching feather boas. She looked up at the men pouting with her eyes slowly starting to swell up. Before she could start to cry Ei grabbed the purple tiara and boa putting them on as B sighed and put on the rainbow ones. With a smile she pulled both men to her little tea party. She had on a royal purple tiara with boa and matching party dress.

Jiraiya spoke up. See what did I tell you. Shut up old man. Ei barked back.

B spoke up. Tsunade are you sure you want to raise my sisters kids? Smiling softly she looked all the children. Yes, they are a blessing and give me new hope for our future. Without them I might just be a drunk just gambling away my family fortune. They just chuckled. Alright it's settled then. Ei looked at B. We will send money and things they will need and when they turn older we will be back to train them. Are you sure Ei? Shizune asked. Why yes, Kushina was my sister after my father took B as his son. Shizune just nodded dumbfound. How old is Haku? She is 3 and will be turning 4 this coming December 21st. Send word when Haku turns 5 and I will send Nibi to come train her. Naruto and Usagi will still be to little to train by then so when they are also 5 and if Nibi is still here she will begin their training until B is able to come back and take over for all three of them. Ei sighed. I must go speak with the Hokage about setting up peace talks between our two villages. I will not allow anything to happen to these kids and if anything happens it will be someone's head. He looked Jiraiya. He looked back at the man. Hey now don't blame me. I was off working with my spy network when we heard of the attack on the village and I quickly return but sadly it was too late for me to do anything about it. So now what I can do is be here for the kids and train them and pass on the Toad contract to them or if one chooses the slug from Tsunade. Tsunade just glade at him. The chakra control Haku already shows she will be a great healer and maybe even pass Shizune and I as medic nins. Ei looked surprised. She has used her bloodline skills several times on Jiraiya to keep him playing house and tea party with her. Well then, I will send Nibi by her 4th birthday then. Tsunade smiled. She has also learned the basics of healing after she incase Jiraiya in ice. Haku sat on the floor making a little ice mirror in front of her. Ei was shocked. I haven't seen that bloodline since the last great war. I know. I have sent my spy network to find any scrolls or anything on this bloodline so we be able to teach her. Not even the Uchiha can copy this jutsu. Good, those bastards are to pompous for their own good. Also there is something I must tell you two. It is a secret I am keeping from the village and Hokage. Jiraiya took his queue and got up and placed seals in the room so no one listening would hear what was going to be said. Ei and B both raised an eyebrow to this. With a stone look on his face Jiraiya spoke once more. I even swept the place for bugs and found two and destroyed them all. Okay. B just looked more confused then anything.

Tsunade spoke this time around.

What I'm going to tell you must never leave this room. Do you understand? Everyone just nodded, for they knew better then to cross her. For she would make their death long and painful.

The night the Kyūbi no Yoko was set lose on the village Minato with the help of Kushina sealed the Kyūbi in both Naruto and Usagi. When this happen Kushina vanished and my only thought is that she was also sealed into one of the babies with the fox half that they received. Ei and B paled. Then she might still be alive? Yes, but also no. For that is something I am unsure of and we fear to mess with the seals. Because it could kill the twins and if anything ever happen to them. Kushina would never forgive us all for it. All they could do was nod in agreement. B looked at the twins. Til they are able to speak with the Kyūbi we will not know who she is sealed in. Now this time Tsunade and Jiraiya raised a questioning eyebrow. What do you mean? B looked over at his brother Ei as if asking for promise to tell them something. Ei just gave a quick nod. For you see I have the 8-tailed beast Hachibi sealed in me. As for Nibi she has the 2-tail beast Nibi in her. They looked shocked at him. So when the time comes when you are ready to tell the twins about what is in them. Let us know and we will help train them. To understand and be one with the kyūbi, just how my sister was back then.

Tsunade looked at the two babies with tears in her eyes. I wish to tell them when they will be able to handle and understand how special they will be.

Luna walked into the room looking at everyone and sat next to Haku. These three are special. They have the moon clans running through their vans as Haku has the Saturn clans bloodline.

What in the hell is that cat taking about? That is alone story and one I don't wish to get into myself said Tsunade. Why the hell not yelled Ei.

Because your sister was the incarnation of the moon Queen of the silver Millennium thousands of years ago.. B just laughed.

Leave it to my older sister to be more troublesome then anything. Ei just glared at his little brother. Did you have any idea of this B? Well in a way. Yes. it was when I was 8 years old and I heard Kushina talking in her sleep and she was crying and yelling. She screamed over the death of two children what I could understand.

Luna took this very moment to talk once again.

What you heard was her past life she was reliving in her dreams. What you heard was her crying for the death of Prince Naruto and Princess Usagi also known as Princess Serenity. What she was dreaming was the night of the ball the night of the twins 15th birthday. We where attacked by the dark moon and in battle Prince Naruto was slayed by one of the Four Kings of Queen Beryl. At the same moment Queen Beryl attacked Usagi but she was stopped by the earth Prince and he met with the sword meant for Usagi. Grief strike by the lost of her brother and lover. The young Princess took the Prince's sword and killed herself. As Queen Serenity came running she watched her daughter fall to the ground dead. The only left for the Queen to do was take the Silver Crystal and Moon wand and seal the 7 generals of the Dark Moon and send everyone to earth to be reborn. After this happen the crystal broke apart and vanished and what little energy she had left she sent Artemis and I to earth to awaken when it was time and the guardians where needed once more.

Looking down Luna was crying. But, I awoke early to just be with Serenity again. To see her live a happy life and pray the Dark Moon never comes back. I had my wish for a short time. But, now I will be here to help raise my young charges for they are The reincarnations of the prince and princess.

Everyone just looked at her. How do you even know this Tsunade and Kakashi asked in unison. After this first full moon you will see the moon clan crest on their foreheads as how we saw Haku's crest for Saturn.

Ei and B just looked at the cat. Well I guess we have to make sure these three will always be protected.

Everyone in the room agreed.

Stand Ei and B looked at each other. Well we best meet with the old fart and get these peace talks underway.

They said their goodbyes and promised to come again before leaving back for home.

Later that afternoon Ei and B met with Sandiame Hokage.

Hokage-sama I come in the place of my father The Sandaime Raikage A. We are here to set up peace talks due to the face our sister Kushina has passed and left her children in Tsunade and Jiraiya's care, we do not want nothing to happen to our nieces and nephew. We want the best for them and want peace between our nation's. The Lord of the Land of Lighting has agreed to this and has sent word to the Lord of the Land of Fire and I'm sure you have received the paperwork. Looking at his stack of paperwork Sarutobi found the scroll as he took a poof of his pipe. Ah, yes here it is. It all appears to be in order and both Lords and Raikage have signed it all is left for myself to sign it. With a smile he signed the scroll and as well as the other copies that had been sealed within the scroll it was sent in. Ei took his copy and Sandiame Hokage had t other two sent to the respected Lords. I am honored for this alliance between our nation's and villages. The old man took Ei's hand shaking it.

This wasn't for our nation's nor villages. But, for three small children to have peace and what is left of their families in their lives.

With that said they said their goodbyes and Ei and B return back to the Uzumaki Namikaze estate to spend a little more time with the kids before heading back

I will end chapter 3 here

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. It was funny this one flowed freely as I did have some trouble writing chapter 2.

For the 4th chapter there will be a time skip. Naruto and Usagi will be 6 years old as Haku will be 9 years old.

Naruto: I was a cute baby.

Usagi: So was I.

Haku: I was so sweet and evil with using my ice on uncle Jiraiya.

Naruto swear drops: well I guess it's payback for all his peeping.

Usagi: we have to teach him manners and respect for ladies. I'm sure Mama Tsunade will help with that.

Usagi, Naruto, and Haku had evil little smirks on their faces.

Bye everyone


	4. Chapter 4: Double or triple trouble

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I feel like I have been bitten by the writing bug and I can't help myself. I wrote the last chapter in about a day. When I go to take a break from writing to finish another fanfic I'm reading I start to think about the next chapter and I have to stop what I'm doing to go begin the new one. So you might find me post the same or very next day after I post a chapter. I hope you don't mind if I become long winded in my stories or over talk or over write something. It's just how I've always been. ALSO I am doing all my writing from my cell phone and oddly enough when I transfer my rewriting to the site I loose all my italics and bold and underline text so you will see quotation marks for when the demon speaks and thinks until I can get this problem fixed or I just rewrite it on an update.

Naruto: So are we going to start this thing or what?

Usagi: Please behave. You know we will start here shortly.

Kakashi: So this is where you two been running off too. You know this means your training will last long today.

Usagi: BUT…..I'm too young to train the way you want to teach us.

Naruto just sweat drops and laughs at Usagi: come on lazy bones it will make you a better fighter and Rei will stop making fun of you. Also I saw Luna drawing of you all porky like.

Usagi eyes turn to flames as she starts beating up Naruto.

Kyūbi no Yoko: Fallen doesn't own Naruto nor Sailor Moon. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Double trouble or triple trouble for the village.

It was October 10th the twins birthday. Tsunade and Shizune we're busy getting things ready for the twins birthday party as Haku took them to the village to go play at the park. Kakashi wasn't to far behind watching over the kids. All three have grown to see Kakashi as an older brother to them. He happy accepted the role of their brother.

Kakashionii-san Naruto said. Can we play in the sandbox?

Hakuonee-chan can we play on the swings Usagi asked her older sister.

Haku smiled and took her little sister by the hand.

Sure we can Usagi-chan.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Usagi. You never want to help me build a sand castle.

I don't want to get my pretty new dress dirty. Usagi was wearing a pretty light pink dress that had a ruffle skirt and her long blonde hair was in two pigtails that had two buns on top. Her deep blue eyes met with Naruto's deep blue eyes.

Whatever meatball head. He just giggled knowing this always annoyed her.

I'm not going to fight with you today nii-san.

Kakashi picked up Naruto and carried him under his arm. You know it isn't nice to call your baby sister names.

I know but it's funny to see her turn a little red.

I will help you Naruto to build your sand castle so you can play monster and destroy it.

Yay! Naruto cheered.

Usagi just ignored her brother and went with her big sister. Onee-san did Mama Tsunade want us out of the way so she could plan our birthday?

Haku looked at her little sister. Yes, she did but it's okay.

Uncle Jiraiya gave me money for us to have ice cream after we play at the park.

Usagi smiled all huge. REALLY? Yay! But, Mama Tsunade might be mad if we eat too much ice cream before dinner.

It's okay Usagi-chan Mama Tsunade already knows and said it was okay. It is your birthday and it was a small early gift from uncle.

Naruto will be happy. He has been bugging Shizune-san all day for some ice cream.

The girls walked up to a swing and Haku helped her little sister up and pushed her on the swing. Over at the sandbox you could see Naruto all happy destroying the castle he and Kakashi had made.

Roar I'm a monster.

Kakashi just eye smiled chuckling at Naruto's antics. One day kid your going to be a handful.

Naruto looked up and grinned. Too late I already and with Auntie Nibi's training I already out run half the Anbu.

You know you need to stop fallowing me to work and stop making Ibki mad.

Aww… But, why? It's fun.

It might be fun for you. I'm the one left to answer for your actions and Ibki has promised next time he will catch you and spank you and there is nothing Tsunade can do about it.

He just laughed. Mama Tsunade would turn him into hamburger meat if he spanks me.

This time Kakashi just laughed. You might have a point.

At the main gate both Killer B and the New Raikage Ei arrive. Hmm.. it's been 6 years already and it only feels like yesterday we saw the twins in their diapers.

You know fool, it does feel that way.

Ei looks at his little brother. For Kami sake stop that damn rapping.

Samui and Darui just stood there chuckling.

The two ninjas at the gates greater the Raikage and his group. My Lord Raikage the Hokage mention nothing about you visiting our village.

Ei looked at the two men. That's right. He doesn't know I'm here. The reason of thus visit is to see my family and how they are growing.

As the guard at the gate was going to speak all was heard was screaming and yelling. NARUTO GET BACK HERE! They saw a very angry Ibki covered in ice cream chasing after Naruto.

Killer B just busted out laughing at the side of the man cover in chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

Yo yo Naruto over here.

The small boy looked up and grinned. Uncle Ei! Uncle B! The small boy quickly ran at them, knowing Ibki couldn't do nothing to him with his two uncles around. Quickly looking over his shoulder he saw Ibki was gaining on him and he needed to get away. He quickly jumped into the air where Killer B caught him.

Ibki came to a complete stop in front of the Raikage and his personal body guards. Ibki glared at the boy.

Lord Raikage I didn't know you were to be here today.

Smirking Ei looked at the bold man. No one did. I am here to surprise my nieces and nephew. But, by the looks of it Naruto already knows I'm here.

Ibki slightly paled. Your telling me he is your nephew.

Smirking the Raikage nodded. Yup, that he is.

Forgive me Raikage for yelling at him the way I did.

It's alright. If Naruto is anything like B. I should be the apologizing to you.

Ibki just paled even more.

It is the Uzumaki blood it makes them very hyper and prone to being little trouble makers.

Killer B just laughed and nodded his head.

From behind the large man you could see Kakashi, Haku, and Usagi running up to the gates.

Naruto what did you do now. Asked Usagi.

She glared at her brother not noticing her uncles. Naruto you must stop bugging Ibki before he paddles you a good one.

The two men on the other side of Ibki just laughed.

Well Usagi you sound just like your mother when she yelled at your uncle B.

Looking around Ibki, Usagi saw her two uncles. Uncle Ei! Uncle B! You both made it for our birthday.

We wouldn't miss it for the world.

Usagi jumped into her uncle Ei's arms.

I've missed you so much.

Chuckling Ei replied. It's only been 6 months since you last saw us.

I know but it still seems like forever. Usagi climbed up the large man's arm and sat on his shoulder as he bent down and picked up Haku and placing her on his other shoulder.

By this time Naruto was already sitting on B's shoulders with a huge fox grin on his face.

Well if you all would excuse us we will go greet the Hokage.

Everyone bowed slightly to the Raikage. The large group left and walked though the village to the Hokage tower. During this time Naruto stole his uncles kage hat and was wearing it proudly as they went past villagers just looking on. Ei just chucked at his nephews antics.

Yo Naruto the hat looks better on you then it does Ei.

Naruto giggled. Well one day I will be Hokage or Raikage when I grow up.

Oh is that right? Ei looked over at the small boy.

Yup. Even if I have to kick your butt uncle.

Ei laughed. Well your going to have your work cut out for you.

Why is that? The small boy looked over at Samui.

Because your uncle is able to pretty much walk though a mountain.

Wow, is that true? Now all three kids looked at their Uncle.

I've only made it half way though one mountain so far.

Usagi giggled. Well brother you really now have to eat your veggies to become stronger then uncle.

Blah veggies. There gross, I rather have my ramen.

Everyone just laughed.

He looked at them all wide eyed. What?

Killer B spoke. Spoken like a true Uzumaki. Your mom would eat her weight in ramen when ever she could.

Really? That's cool.

Usagi looked at her brother. Don't you dare try it Naruto or I'm telling Mama Tsunade.

Aww… Usagi your no fun.

Everyone just laughed at the twins.

Their little group reached the Hokage tower, they walked in and met with the Hokage's secretary.

Naruto and Usagi didn't like the woman.

Every time she saw them she would give them dirty looks and tell them to go away. The woman had long black hair that she kept pulled back out of her face and wore simply black Frame glasses that and has her steel gray eyes. She was fair completed and had a medium built, she was pretty but she need to learn how to smile more.

The woman spoke. Lord Raikage, we did not know you where coming to the village.

Ei sighed. The only ones that knew of my visit was my family.

She looked at Haku, Naruto, and Usagi and gave them a dirty look.

Noticing this Ei glared at the woman. I would advise you to not treat my nieces and nephew with such disrespect.

The women went wide eye, she never knew this fact.

From behind the door an old voice was heard. Please coming Lord Raikage.

The kids now standing in front of their uncles ran up to the door opening it. They quickly enter the office of The Hokage. All three spoke at once. Morning Ojii-chan. A small smile on his face as he saw the children enter before their uncles and others.

Ah, Haku, Naruto, and Usagi it is nice to see all of you this beautiful morning and Happy Birthday you two.

Usagi bowed and smiled. Thank you Ojii-chan.

Thanks old man.

Usagi elbowed Naruto in the ribs.

Haku just giggled, she knew her little brother will never have proper manners no matter how many times Mama Tsunade tried drilling it into him.

The Hokage stood from his desk and walked around to properly greet The Raikage. It has been awhile old friend.

Ei just smirked. It hasn't been that long.

Yes, it's only been a few months but we never had the chance to talk business.

Ei's face darken. Well this visit I'm only here for the twins birthday and spend time with the three of them. For the next few months will be very busy for me as well I may not be able to travel over here as much as I would like. Beside if there is any new business we need handle I will send Samui to handle it. She is my assistant and adviser.

With a smile the old Hokage spoke. Very well then, send her after the party and we will take care off all the paperwork and I'll send whatever needs to be signed with her to you and have an ANBU or Kakashi bring it back to me.

Ei nods. Very well. But, we must be taking our leave. If we are late Tsunade will have my head.

With that they said their goodbyes and left the tower. Ei picked up both girls and placed one on each shoulder as B picked up Naruto who quickly jumped up on his shoulders.

Yo bro. Spoke Killer B.

Yeah, what is it B?

You think it would be fine if I hung around for a few days after the twins birthday?

Ei just looked at his younger brother. He knew he missed their sister and wanted to get to know the kids better. Fine, but you will not make any trouble for Tsunade nor the Hokage and if you do. I will personal bury you in the center of that mountain I went through.

Killer B paled slightly. Yo you know I'll be on my best behavior anyways Tsunade is as strong as you and I'm not facing that crazy woman's wrath.

Ei laughed at the notion.

I will have Nibi send me reports on your actions while you're here.

Killer B frowned but didn't say anything else.

The group was almost to the children's home, they could her music and laughter. All three grew excited from the sounds a herd.

Naruto pulling on Killer B's cornrows yelled. MOVE IT UNCLE I DON'T WANT TO MISS THE CAKE!

Killer B laughed. Yo Naruto they will not service your cake without you and your sister. It will be okay. Also stop pulling my hair.

Naruto just giggled looking over to his sisters as they looked over at him giggling as well. They always had fun driving their Uncle B crazy.

As the walked up to the gates of the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate Naruto slide off of B's back and landing onto the ground like a cat.

Killer B looked at his nephew and shook his head. He has been spending to much time with Nibi.

Naruto grinned looking up at his uncle. Come on everyone's here!

Naruto was jumping around like a little bunny wired on sugar.

Killer B and Kakashi and Ei all sweat dropped at his excitement.

Both his sisters just giggled and looked at the gates covered in pink and orange balloons.

Usagi looked back at her brother. Naruto we need to do something about this orange color you love so dearly.

WHAT? He looked at his little sister all bugged eye. Why? It's a nice color.

Usagi wrinkled her nose. If you want to be a ninja it will make you look like a target.

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at her.

Kakashi took this moment and spoke up. She is right. When you become a ninja darker colors would be better.

Looking up at the man Naruto spoke. You too nii-san.

Ei placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. It's okay Naruto. Usagi can't wear her beloved pink either as a ninja.

Usagi pouted at her uncle. But, why not? It's a light color and it will help me blend easier.

Ei chuckled. Like your brothers favorite color the pink is also like a target. But, I'm sure Kakashi or Tsunade will explain the importance of this when you are older.

Both twins nod and just grin at their uncle.

Killer B has a very uneasy felling as he looks at the twins. Wha…what are you two planning?

Naruto and Usagi speak up in unison. Nothing Uncle B. Both smiling sweetly.

Ei just blinks and laughs as Samui and Darui smile.

Standing upon the gate was Luna. Was she there looking out for Ei and B. When she heard the laughter of the group she turned around from looking over at the house to fund everyone standing in front of her.

Naruto looked up and saw his best friend Luna. LUNA! He yelled all excited to see her.

Softly blushing Luna smiles and jumps down towards Naruto. Luna softly speaks.

Naruto, you are back.

With his trademark foxy grin he nods his head.

Look Luna who we found.

Looking behind him she smiles and greets everyone.

Greetings Lord Raikage, B, and Samui, and Darui. I hope your trip here was pleasant.

Ei smiles. It was just too peaceful, besides numbskull here always rapping and trying to talk me into letting him do shows.

HEY, YOU FOOL. YOU HAVE NO TASTE IN MUSIC.

Ei, glared at his little brother. B just took a few steps back and held his hands up.

Killer B looks away and grumbles under his breath. "Big jerk."

What was that B? Asked Ei.

Sweat dropping B quickly replied. NOTHING…..Nothing what so ever.

Everyone just looked on with blank stares.

Luna quickly snapped out of it. Tsunade is waiting for everyone. As well all the kids are here.

The kids eyes lite up. Naruto quickly picked up Luna placing her on his shoulder.

Come on Luna your not missing this. He told her.

The three kids ran into the backyard where they heard all the noise coming from as the adults just walked calmly behind them.

Luna wrapped herself around Naruto's neck as he was running and softly spoke. Naruto please do have fun and try to make some friends today.

He stopped behind his sister and looked at Luna.

Why? I have you don't I? He gave her an innocent smiles.

Yes, you will always have me by your side my young prince.

He just grin and took off running again. As he was running he saw his Auntie Nibi.

Auntie Nibi! He yelled running to her. He smiled and jumped into the air at her.

She quickly grin and caught him. Meow Naruto. You should be more careful.

He giggled. Auntie your soo silly when you meow like Luna.

She grinned. I know but it always makes you smile. She hugged him tightly. Happy birthday my little cub. Nibi looked behind Naruto and saw he Raikage and his brother and personal guards. She put Naruto down and bowed. My Lord Raikage.

Ah. Nibi, it is good to see you again. He smile.

She looked up at him smiling.

Killer B saw her. Hey lil sis. Smiling as he greeted her.

Hello brother B. Have you been behaving yourself?

Killer B laughed looking at her and quickly answered her. Nope, there isn't any fun in that.

At this very moment Ei balled up his fist and punched B on the side of the head. He went falling to the ground.

Yo, bro what was that for?

Ei smirked. Just had a feeling you needed some sense knocked into you. Also you should set a good example for Naruto. I don't need him making trouble for Nibi nor Tsunade.

B looked away sheepishly.

Everyone just laughed.

Tsunade saw Ei and went over to him. As she was standing next to Nibi she watched Ei hit his little brother.

My Ei it appears your temper is still the same and B is still up to his old tricks. Tsunade just laughed after saying that.

Ei looked up and smiled. Well someone needs to keep him and line as well Naruto need to see what will happen if he acts like his goofball uncle.

B was standing back up. He looked at his brother and just crossed his arms.

Yeah, whatever bro. I get no respect.

Ei and Tsunade raise an eyebrow to this and just start laughing.

Nibi spoke up. Maybe someday big brother, maybe someday. She softly smile and put Naruto down.

Naruto just smiled and took of running to see what Usagi and Haku were doing. He came up behind his little sister and saw she was talking with the Hyuga twins Hinata and Ami and beside them was the Yamamaka twins Ino and Minato and besides them was Rei Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, and Haku was walking over to the group of girls. Naruto just smiled and saw behind the girls in a small group talking and joking around were the boys. Ran over to the guys. Shikamuro Nara was laying on the ground cloud watching and sitting next to him eating chips was Chouji Akimichi and besides them was Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha.

Hey guys. Naruto spoke up.

Everyone looked up at him.

Shikamuro open his eye and sighed and spoke. Happy birthday man.

Thank you Shikamuro. Naruto grinned.

Kiba spoke up. Are you pumped that we start the Ninja Academy next month?

Naruto nodded very eagerly. Yeah I am. I'm just worried that Usagi will be too scared to be a ninja.

Shino quietly spoke up. I think your sister will do just fine. Anyways she has a few years to get stronger before we graduate.

Naruto rubbed his hand behind his head sheepishly and grin. Yeah, your right Shino.

Sasuke just laughed. You and your sister will never become as great of ninjas like my clan.

Naruto just balled his fist and growled at Sasuke. Shut up. I'm tried of hearing how great your clan is tame.

Both boys glade at each other.

Luna sighed and spoke up.

Now, now boys there is no need to be fight. It's your birthday after all Naruto.

Naruto just smiled. Yeah, your right Luna.

Sasuke just looked at the talking cat with the Crescent moon on her forehead. Naruto why do you have a talking cat? He asked out of the blue.

Naruto blinked and looked at him blankly. Umm…she was my mom's cat before she passed away and she is my Auntie Luna.

Kiba just laughed. You call a summon beast your Auntie.

Naruto grow upset. Shut up dog breath. I will call her Auntie if I want to.

By this time Killer B got bored listening to his brother and Tsunade talk so he wondered over to the kids to see what was happening. He saw the girls all laughing and enjoying their friends and then heard Naruto yelling. Looking over he just smirked and quietly sunk up on the boys. Before they knew what happen B appeared out of a cloud of smoke roaring like a wild animal.

The group of boys all fell back or tried scrabbling to their feet not knowing what was happening. Seeing this Killer B fell to the ground laughing. Roll around just holding his sides.

Ahahahaha! He was laughing like a mad man. Yo you should see your faces.

The moment of fear pasted and the boys all blinked looking at the teenage man laughing at them.

Uncle B…Naruto yelled. What the hell?

Kakashi and Shizune saw this happen and just laughed from over by the table of food they had been setting up.

Killer B slowly stood up laughing. Man that was priceless.

The boys all paled looking behind B. Before anyone could say anything. They saw a very angry Tsunade rolling up her shirt shelve and raising her fist. Before anyone could blink she punched Killer B in the back of the head and he went flying into the tree behind the fallen boys.

Damn it Killer B. Don't give the kids a heart attack like that. Tsunade growled at him. Her eyes where like pure white flames looking at him.

Darui walked over to the tree Killer B was half sticking out of the side of.

Sighing Darui spoke. Come on man. She could have killed you. You should have know better.

Killer B just looked up and laughed. Nah, man she can't kill me. All she can do is maybe put me in the hospital. By the way. GET ME OUT OF THIS THING! B yelled.

Sighing once again Darui pulled on B. Bit, he was stuck in it pretty good.

Ei saw this and smirked. Do you need a hand getting my idiot brother out of them?

Darui spoke. Yes, sir. He is stuck pretty good and I don't want to hurt him and more.

Ei nodded and walked up behind his brother. Kids watch this. You might learn something here.

All the kids had their eyes on the Raikage.

Ei smirked again and before anything else was said he raised his right leg over B's but and kicked him out of the tree. Killer B went flying and hit another tree just 6ft away.

Now that is how you get a fool out of a tree.

All the kids laughed and Ei laughed along with them.

Tsunade just grinned. I guess I forget my own strength at times.

Naruto, Usagi, and Haku all gathered around Tsunade. They said in unison. Tsunade-mama cough you teach us how to do that to Uncle B the next time he scares us like that.

Ei grinned as well as Tsunade.

My dear little ones mama will teach you how to beat up your Uncles.

Ei raised an eyebrow to this. Your going to teach them to beat both of us?

Tsunade smirked. Yes, I am. I'm going to raise them to be hot-blooded like their mother.

Ei and now the slowly limping B both sweatdropped.

Killer B spoke up. I don't think the world is ready for 3 little Kushina's.

Tsunade looked at the kids. I don't know about that. Naruto has already been falling her path. He has out raced almost all of the Anbu and he is very light on his feet. Thanks to watching Luna and what Nibi been teaching him.

Both men look at the grinning boy with the cat on his shoulder and over at the smirking Nibi.

Tsunade spoke some more. Also Haku has gotten strong with her ice bloodline and is also light on her feet, but she isn't as quick as Naruto yet. Usagi has gotten pretty goods at stealth and is pretty quick. She is always stealing cookies from Shizune's room and has only been caught twice.

Ei smirked. That's good to hear. That means it's time to step up their training and for that I'm leaving B here.

Everyone looked at the Raikage.

Killer B just smirked. Yup, and I'm going to get them to listen to their inner strength.

Sasuke just scuffed at that silly notion. What can he teach a crybaby and a loser and a freak.

Killer B looked at him and spoke. Easy first lesson and he looked at all the kids. Don't be a jerk like that tame over there.

Sasuke's eyes widen for a second and he turned his head and crossed his arms over his chest. Whatever loser.

Shizune came up walked. Come on everyone the food is ready.

All the kids cheered and went running to the large table and took their sets. Shizune and Nibi quickly served everyone as Kakashi brought out the juice boxes for the kids.

By now all the kids where eating and laughing once more. They didn't have a care in the world. Well maybe just Chouji who was wanting cake.

Soon came Tsunade and Ei caring out the large cake. One side was chocolate and had a little bunny on it and the other side was a strawberry cake with a tiny black kitty popping out from behind the strawberries. Each side had six candles and you could see the big smiles on the twins faces as they saw the cake coming their way.

Everyone began singing Happy Birthday to them. Usagi was getting all teary eyed as Naruto just grinned.

They placed the cake in front of the two kids and they blow out the candles and made their wishes. The cake was served and each got a piece of cake from both sides with some vanilla ice cream.

They all ate and then they open their gifts. The kids all went off to play and enjoy the day why we're all having.


	5. Chapter 5: Sly Fox & Shy Bunny

Well I hope you all enjoyed my little fluff piece just to introduce the kids and some of the senshi's into the story. I wanted them to already have a little bond. I have also enjoyed bouncing ideas and talking things out with ortizale317. Ortizale317 has given me a wonderful idea for Naruto and his senshi's. I don't want to spill the beans just yet. I am just trying to figure away now to bring them in.

I hope I didn't rant and drag out the last chapter. But heck this is my first fic and I'm learning as I'm going.

Naruto gets all wide eye. I get my own senshi?

Fallen: yes and you have Ortizale317 to thank for that.

Naruto: Thank you Ortizale317.

Usagi: Cool I wonder who they are.

Fallen: Well if you like we could dress Sasuke as a senshi.

Sasuke: I will not run around in a short skirt and be this losers senshi.

Naruto: it's not your call tame.

Jiraiya: Fallen doesn't own Naruto nor Sailor Moon. If she did this world might be a very scary place.

Chapter 5: Is the world ready for the Sly fox and shy bunny ninjas.

Time flow by at the Ninja Academy. Haku was already a ninja and out on missions. She was praised as a genius in her graduating class. Many of the teachers still talked about her being the rookie of the year. To the point that she even surpassed Neji Hyuga, him only being two years her junior.

Naruto and Usagi are now 11 years old and about to graduate to become full fledged ninjas.

Naruto took Usagi's hand. Come on lazy bones will be late again and Iruka-sensai will be mad at us again.

Naruto was dragging her through the village. Many of the villagers just watched and laughed at their actions.

Back at the main gate Jiraiya had shown up with four girls in tow. The four girls looked around all wide eyed as they all stood their at the gate as Jiraiya checked them in.

Jiraiya looked over at the girl with pink hair and spoke up.

Seresu keep an eye on you sister for me. While I talk to these men and while we wait for the Anbu to show up.

Seresu focused her bright pink eyes back on him and turn back to her three sisters.

She softly spoke. Yes, Jiraiya-sama.

The three other girls giggled looking at their older sister.

Parasu, Juno, and Sērābesuta. They called her VesVes for short. Seresu spoke up again.

You three need to behave. Jiraiya-sama is trying to help us out and we have to be on our best behavior to meet our new….

She stopped speaking for a second. Who was going to be their new guardian or caretaker. She looked over at Jiraiya knowing it would be hard for him to care for the her and her sisters for he spent so much time traveling and doing his so called research.

VesVes took this time to speak.

I'm sure whoever they maybe they will treat us well or Jiraiya-sama wouldn't have brought us here.

All the girls looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Jiraiya looked over at the four sisters and smiled.

They are good girls and as beautiful as their late mother. Kami rest her soul.

Kotetsu spoke up getting Jiraiya attention.

Well Lord Jiraiya all the paperwork is in order, so please don't worry and you are free to go to the Hokage tower with your four lovely guess.

Kotetsu smiled at the girls and handed back all the papers he had looked at and signed. Back to Jiraiya.

Ah, thank you. I really didn't feel like waiting for an Anbu to show up. Well have a good day guys.

Jiraiya smiled and waved at Kotetsu and Izumo. Both men smile and wave.

Izumo looked at Kotetsu and spoke.

It appears the village is going to get much more livelier if these girls are as hyper as Naruto and Usagi.

Kotetsu sweat dropped and shock his head and spoke.

Well if it does then the chuunin exams that will be coming up later this year will be a hell of a lot funner to watch.

Both men just laughed at the idea and went back to their job as Izumo slowly fell asleep.

Jiraiya turned to the girls and spoke.

Come on girls let's get a move on.

They fallowed along side Jiraiya looking around the village. VesVes hold on to her sister Juno not wanting to get lost. Juno just smiled at her little sister and held her hand. Reassuring her all will be fine. As they walked through the village they could hear a boy and girl yelling. VesVes and Juno turned around surprised to see two blonde hair kids running their way.

Naruto turnaround to see the group of girls in front of him. He quickly tries to stop but Usagi bumps right into him. Sending both of them careening out of control and crashing into the group. But, Jiraiya saw this he quickly jumped out of the way missing being hit by Seresu, who fell face first trying to escape.

Naruto open his eyes to be face to face with VesVes. Both of them blushing madly as Usagi was sitting up she pushed against Naruto's back pushing into VesVes and softly kissing her. Both turned beet red and pushed away from each other as Usagi saw what happen along with the other girls. Usagi being Usagi began laughing at her brother. Spoke between laughs.

So big brother who is your new girl friend?

Growling at his sister Naruto looked back at the red hair who had fiery red eyes. Her cheeks matched her hair perfectly. At this sight Naruto sat up straight rubbing his hand behind his head and spoke to the girl.

I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. He looked down shyly and softly spoke. Steal a kiss from you. Please forgive me.

VesVes held her hand to her lips as she heard him speak and looked at him.

Juno watching this spoke up.

You should be sorry, you stole my baby sister's first kiss.

Juno took VesVes into a hug and glared at Naruto as her two other sister stood up and went around their two younger sisters.

Parasu glared at Naruto as Seresu helped up VesVes.

Standing up Naruto turned and helped Usagi up.

Naruto feeling bad spoke.

I am truly sorry I never meant for that to happen. I didn't mean to steal her first kiss. But, if it makes you feel better she stole my first kiss as well.

As he was saying that he kept turning redder and redder. To the point everyone thought his head was going to pop off.

Jiraiya standing over to the side couldn't help but laugh his ass off at what was happening.

Hearing him the group of kids turn and look at him.

Naruto's short temper took over. What are you laughing at ero-sannin.

Usagi also glared at Jiraiya and spoke.

It isn't nice to laugh Jiraiya-papa.

The man paled at both names her was called and stopped laugh and spoke.

Hoe many times have I told you two not to call me that?

Both Naruto and Usagi looked at each other and grinned.

Usagi giggled at this and spoke again.

Jiraiya-papa we can call you that for you are our godfather and like a father to us.

Naruto snickered and spoke.

Well I can call you old prev. But, Tsunade-mama told me to be nice and she also told us to tell on you when we catch you peeping.

Jiraiya just paled even more at what Naruto said. But quickly recovered.

Jiraiya spoke as he looked at all of them.

Well it is good fortune we ran into each other. Naruto and Usagi I want you to come with me to the Hokage tower.

Both grinned at this and nodded their heads.

The four girls looked at the two blondes and back at Jiraiya. Seresu took this time to speak.

Ummm….Jiraiya-sama who are these two and why are they coming with us?

At this question Jiraiya smiled and spoke.

Well Seresu most like you will be living with them. For the person I have in mind to take over your guardianship is living with them.

Usagi looked at Jiraiya-papa confused and asked him what he was talking about.

Jiraiya-papa what are you talking about. They will be living with Tsunade-mama?

Jiraiya smiled and nodded his head.

Come on kids and I'll explain everything once we see the Hokage.

The group just nodded and fallen him to the tower. Once there they went inside and up the stairs to the Hokage's office. When they got there the door was open and the secretary wasn't their.

Naruto and Usagi both smiled at their luck. The crabby old bat was gone and. She wouldn't be giving them dirty looks.

Before Jiraiya could knock Naruto and Usagi ran into the office both yelling.

Ojii-chan, Ojii-chan!

Sarutobi smiled at the two hyperactivity blondes and looked over to the doorway and saw Jiraiya standing their with four girls peeking around his sides. Smiling Sarutobi spoke.

Ah. Jiraiya you are finely back and I see you have brought the girls you messaged me about.

Jiraiya smiled and nodded. Yes, sensei and have you already notified everyone I asked you to?

Sarutobi turned in his chair and looked out of his window.

Yes, I have and he is hear now.

The Hokage called out to the person outside the window to come in.

Kakashi please come in now.

Kakashi looked up and put his book away. Quickly jumping into the window he saw the twins standing next to the Hokage and Jiraiya walking with four girls falling him. Nodding his head Kakashi spoke.

Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama. What was I called here for?

Kakashi kept looking behind Jiraiya having a feeling it had to do with something about the four girls behind him.

Sarutobi spoke.

Well Kakashi, I called you hear to ask you to do something for Jiraiya. I felt you where to best for it and how you live with the twins this shouldn't be to much trouble. Before you say anything Tsunade already knows.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow to this and spoke.

Does it have anything to do with these four girls and as of late Tsunade and Shizune busy fixing up one of the larger bedrooms?

Jiraiya laughed and spoke.

Well, yes it does. I sent word to The Hokage and Tsunade of the Four new guest who will be moving into the Uzumaki household and Kakashi I only see it fit as you becoming the girls legal guardian. For I am unable to due to all the traveling I must do for my spy network and for me to do my research without Tsunade beating me half to death.

The silver hair man just looked over at Jiraiya like he had grown two heads and became a mad man.

Why have you chosen me? I know next to nothing about kids, let alone preteen and teenage girls.

The four girls giggle as they listen on about their future.

Jiraiya smirked and spoke.

You will be fine my boy. There is a reason they will also be living with you at the Uzumaki household. You will have Tsunade and Shizune there to help you and they will have Haku, Naruto, and Usagi there to help them settle in.

Jiraiya had a sad look over take him.

I was trust with their well being as their mother had entrusted me. She was part of my spy network but she became I'll after their father ran off to make a name for himself in some new hidden village that popped up over night in The Land Of Tea.

She was gathering information about it when she contracted a mysterious illness that no medic ninja nor doctor had ever seen and before I could get to her and bring her back to see Tsunade. It was too late and the illness had fully ran it course and all I could do for her was bring her daughters here. Knowing they would be safe and we'll token care of.

As you can see Kakashi I could not turn down a dying women at the hour of great need. As I have thought long and hard who would be able to care and protect these girls as well as train them further as ninjas. You my boy came to mind. For these girls are like the four elements.

Jiraiya looked over at the girls and waved them over with his hand and spoke.

Come here girls and let me introduce each of you to everyone.

All four girls nodded and stood side by side ranging from the oldest to the youngest.

Jiraiya pointed to the first girl. She had long pink hair done up in a bun with two braids looping into two circles and with yellow bows tied in her hair as two long pigtails fell to each side and at the top of her bun where several yellow flowers and the brightest pink eyes you had ever seen. She has pale skin, which brings out her eyes even more. She was dressed in a one piece sleeveless dress with yellow ninja body armor fishnet and black ninja sandals.

Jiraiya spoke.

I would like you to meet Seresu Sērā, she is 14 years old and the oldest of the four. She is also a wind elemental user as well is able to do some earth style justus.

She smile and bowed to everyone and softly spoke.

It is a pleasure to meet everyone.

She took a step back and looked to her left to her sister next to her.

Jiraiya smiled and spoke once more.

The girl next to Seresu is her sister Parasu.

Parasu has baby blue hair done up in a single bun but with a blue ribbon tying it and hair circling her head wrapped in a ribbon and on each side hair going down wrap in ribbon and at of each little buns meeting her shoulders. She has bright crystal blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a blue top that showed her waist and a skirt that went to her knees and under that she had black fishnet armor and black sandals.

Jiraiya spoke some more.

I would like you to meet Parasu Sērā. She is 13 years old and the second oldest of the four girls. She is a water element user as well she is able to do some ice justus.

She giggled and bowed to everyone. She spoke a little louder then her sister.

Hi, it's nice to meet you all.

She stuck her tongue out and giggled as she stepped back with her sisters and looked at the next girl to her left.

Jiraiya spoke again.

I would like you to meet Juno Sērā. She is 12 years old and second to youngest of the four girls. She is an lightening elemental user with earth justus.

She had long gene hair, she had three braids wrapped in brown define gravity and at the end of the bids she had her hair pointing up into the hair and she had two pigtails one on each side wrapped in the same brown ribbon all the way down with a little of hair sticking out. She had bright emerald green eyes and pale skin. She wore a green tank top with brown fishnet armor under it and green pants trimmed in brown and black ninja sandals.

She stood there with her arms crossed just looking at everyone and mostly just glaring at Naruto. As she stood there she spoke up with an edge in her voice.

My name is Juno. It is nice too meet everyone.

Jiraiya saw this and laughed.

She stepped back and looked at her baby sister along with her sisters.

Jiraiya spoke again.

Last but not lease. I would like you to meet Sērābesuta Sērā, but we call her VesVes for short.

She has long red hair that is up in a high ponytail that was section off. At the base of the ponytail she has a gold ring around it with rubies, each section had smaller gold ring s with rubies till you reach the last one that is where black ribbon wraps around her hair and goes to almost the tip that was left unwrapped. When you looked into her bright ruby eyes they are alive with flames dancing in them. Her skin was pale as well. Something all three sisters shared.

She wore red sleeveless top with black fishnet body armor under it and red sort with black fishnet under it as well with black ninja sandals.

She stepped forward and spoke.

My name is VesVes and it is nice to meet everyone.

She bowed and stepped back with her sister.

Jiraiya spoke up again.

VesVes is a fire elemental user and also is pretty handy with a whip and mostly and long range weapons.

These girls would benefit with you Kakashi for you are known as the copy cat ninja and are able to expand their knowledge and justus.

Kakashi just stood there for a moment allowing all of this to sink in. He looked from the girls over to the twins. Where he saw Usagi giving him puppy eye justus and Naruto just giving him thumbs up.

Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke.

If you are sure I am able to handle this and if the girls agree…. I will become their guardian. But, Jiraiya-sama I do expect a free copy of each and every book you write from here on out.

He eye smiled at the girls.

The four sisters all ran up and jumped onto Kakashi.

They all spoke at once.

Kakashi-san you will not regret this.

They all laughed hugging him.

As Jiraiya just frowned, but smiled in the end.

Naruto and Usagi looked at each other and everyone else. Naruto spoke up.

Ummm…. Why are Usagi and I here? I really don't see the point and we are going to be late for sure now and Iruka-sensai is going to be really mad at us.

Jiraiya laughed and spoke.

Well Naruto I figured after they met Kakashi. Usagi and you could take them to the academy. I already have them register for your class.

All the kids looked at each other and back at the adults in the office.

Usagi spoke this time.

Okay, but we have to go now.

All the kids took off running out of the office.

Usagi yelled to the four sisters.

Just fallow Naruto and I. We are cutting it real close but we shouldn't be too late.

The sisters just nodded and ran behind the twins.

It was already 10am and class was going to begin when all six kids came running into the room. Lucky for them Iruka-sensai hadn't walked in.

Naruto and Usagi went and took their seats next to Hinata and Ami.

The four girls looked around for some where to sit and saw four empty sets up front.

With long sighs they walked down to the first row and sat down from oldest to youngest.

At this moment Iruka-sensai walked in with Mizuki, but their was someone else with them. A man no one had ever seen before. Everyone just stared at him as Iruka-sensai cleared his throat and spoke.

Class I would like you to meet Jadeite.

The man was tall and slender with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, he was a little pale.

He bowed to the class and spoke.

I hope you all will except me as your sensei.

With that said. Iruka-sensai looked around the class and saw four new students and spoke to them.

Ah, you must be the four girls I was informed about this morning.

Each girl nodded and spoke one at a time.

Yes, sensei. My name is Seresu Sērā.

Yes, sensei. My name is Parasu Sērā.

Yes, sensei. My name is Juno Sērā.

Yes, sensei. My name is Sērābesuta Sērā, but please call me VesVes.

Each girl bowed after introducing themselves to their sensei's and classmates.

Mizuki just grinned and went to his desk and pulled out some exam sheets. He passed them to Jadeite and spoke.

Here hand these out to the class.

Jadeite just nodded and for a moment time just froze and stood still while Jadeite focused on the papers at hand and a seal appeared. After the seal fade everything went back to normal. He walked to each row and handed them each a small stack to pass down. After he was finished he went back with the other two sensei's and sat down.

Iruka sat there looking over the class as the began their exam.

Mizuki just smiled, he had an evil glint in his eyes as he looked over at Naruto and Usagi and back at the four new students.

Since day one Mizuki has never really liked Naruto and Usagi Uzumaki. Just a feeling he had that just drove him crazy. There was something different with these two and he could never place his finger on it.

He just sat their just thinking of his next move and how to carry it out.

Jadeite just sat back Watching and with an evil smirk on his face. Thinking.

"Yes, give your energy over to The Dark Kingdom. To my Queen."

The class just worked away.

Oddly Shikamuro felt something odd as he was doing his exam. He felt more tired then normal. With this looked up and looked. Around the room and saw some of the others slowly nodding off.

He found it a little strange. But, he couldn't really figure it out. He went back and finished a few more questions before flipping his paper over and going to sleep.

An hour had went by and everyone had finished their exams. About fourth of the class had fallen asleep.

Usagi was snoring away with her head on her exam sheets. While Naruto just grinned looking at his sister.

Before anyone knew it their was a loud pop over Usagi's head and she fell out of her set screaming.

Ahhh! She looked up and saw her brother holding what look like a piece of a balloon.

She started crying and spike between sobs.

Naruto that isn't nice and I'm getting you back for this.

Ami and Hinata both helped her up as Naruto rolled around on the ground laughing.

Between laughing he spoke back.

Yeah, it was funny. You are always falling asleep and I wanted to wake you up quickly.

You could see a tck mark forming on Iruka-sensai forehead as he walked up to the two siblings. Quickly and without Naruto noticing her punched him on the head.

Iruka spoke to them.

Naruto you need to behave in class and stop making trouble and Usagi your becoming a ninja and you shouldn't still be acting like a crybaby.

They both looked at him. While Usagi dried her tears and snuffed and Naruto sat up just grinning.

Jadeite stood up and went and collected the exams.

Iruka-sensai went back down and stood next to Mizuki and spoke.

Tomorrow will be the graduation exam. Tomorrow will be the day you. Find out if you have what it takes to become Ninjas Of the Hidden Leaf. So I will give you all the rest of the day to study and work on your Justus.

We will be covering taijustus, ninjustus, and genjutsu. I expect everyone to be able to do Bunshin no Justus and Henge no Justus. Those two are key to passing tomorrow. With that class is dismiss.

Everyone left the academy and Naruto and Usagi waited for the four sisters. As they waited they walked with Shikamuro and Chouji.

Come on Naruto, it's just a waste of time to spend all day training when you could spend your time cloud watching.

Naruto just laughed at what Shikamuro said and spoke.

Come on Shikamuro, your as bad as my sister here. She always cries when Kakashionii-san, Uncle B, and Auntie Nibi try getting her to train. You have to stop being lazy. Why don't you and Chouji come over and work with Auntie Nibi.

Both Shikamuro and Chouji looked at each other. Chouji with a handful of chips just nodded as Shikamuro just sighed and nodded.

Naruto grinned and spoke.

Good then we'll just wait for the girls and then head home to train.

Just then the four sisters walked out the front door to see a overly egret girl waving at them. They just sweat dropped and walked over to the group of kids.

Usagi spoke up.

Are you girls ready to head home and meet Tsunade-mama and Auntie Shizune and Auntie Nibi?

They looked at Usagi and nodded. Juno spoke.

How many people live at your house?

Usagi just stood there and looked at them as she thought and finely spoke.

Well there is Naruto and I, Tsunade-mama, Auntie Shizune, and Auntie Nibi, and also Kakashionii-san. Jiraiya-papa comes and goes and also Uncle B. He comes when he is able to for he is from the Kumo. Along with Uncle Ei, who is the Raikage of the Kumo. So seven of us but that isn't counting when the others come and visit. So there could be ten or more at any given time living at our house.

The four sisters had shocked expression on their faces. With worry Seresu spoke up.

Are you sure there is room for us?

Naruto just laughed and spoke.

Yes, there is room. Our place is huge. Just ask these two.

He pointed over at Shikamuro and Chouji as they just nodded their heads.

As they we're all talking Ami, Hinata, Ino, and Minako came walking up to the group.

Ino spoke.

Hey everyone. What are you all going to go and do right now?

Usagi smiled and spoke.

Well we are going to go home and show the girls their new home and then train. Because Naruto wants to work on our Bunshin no Justus and Henge no Justus.

Smiling Ino and Minako spoke at once.

Can we join you all as well? We have to work on the same thing.

Usagi and Naruto both just laughed and nodded their heads.

The large group started walking to the Uzumaki household and along the way the girls all talked and gossiped about things they heard. Why the boys just ignored them and talked about the graduation exam.

Naruto felt good that he was going to do well. But, he still was having trouble with the Bunshin no Justus. Even Usagi couldn't do it as well.

The night before Tsunade-mama promised to teach them a different Bunshin that will help them pass.

They arrived at the edge of town where there was hardly any house but more forest surround them. A large iron gate stood before them all and behind it was a very large house.

The sisters jaws fell open and Parasu spoke.

Your telling me that you both live here?

Naruto and Usagi both nod.

Parasu spoke again.

This place is a mansion.

Naruto spoke.

It's a clan house so it's big for a whole clan live here. We also have a private training ground and a huge bathhouse. But, Tsunade-mama made a smaller bathhouse made just for Ero-sannin. He made her a little mad one too many times so he gets his own place to take a bath.

Usagi giggled as the other just looked at her.

As they walked though the gates all heard yelling and saw a chair fly out the window.

Naruto and Usagi both sweat dropped and turn smiling to the group.

You could hear Tsunade yelling at someone and girlish shrieks could be heard. Also of the sudden Jiraiya comes flying out the door.

He runs past the group of kids and runs up a tree to hide up in the branches.

They saw Tsunade staking out of the house like a predator chasing after its prey. But, stopped in her tracks when she saw all the kids stand at the front steps looking at what was happening.

Quickly Tsunade straightens herself up and places a very scary but sweet smile on her face and speaks to the kids.

Ah. Hello everyone. I wasn't expecting you all to be here so soon.

Naruto smirks and speaks.

Well Tsunade-mama, Iruka-sensai let class out early so we can work on our Bunshin no Justus and Henge no Justus.

Calmly she smiled and clutched her fist.

Tsunade spoke.

I see. Well Shizune and Nibi are inside and B just got here and is out on the training ground. By the way did you see where that old fool ran off to?

All the kids point up to the tree to their right and all that could be heard was Jiraiya yelling at them.

YOU TRADERS!

Tsunade calmly walks over to the tree and slowly draws her arm back. She balls her fist and quickly punches the tree. With one strike the tree breaks in half and falls to the ground as you hear Jiraiya screaming for dear life.

They all just walked into the house not wanting to take part in any of the drama that was about to unfold before them.

Shizune came walking into the large living room and saw the group of kids. She clapped her hands together and spoke.

Hey guys. How was your day?

She smiled and noticed the four new comers and figure she would ask if they we're in fact the girls Jiraiya was telling them about. She looked their way and spoke.

Excuse me. But, are you ready girls that Jiraiya told us who would be coming today?

Seresu smiled and nodded her head.

Shizune spoke.

Good, we have your room has been set up and is ready for you girls. Also later told or tomorrow we are taking you shopping for things you four might need.

If you like I can show you all your room and after that you can go join the others.

Parasu spoke.

Yes, please that would be great. I would like to leave my bag there with a couple of storage scrolls.

Shizune nodded her head and motion the girls to fall her down the hallway.

A voice could be heard from the kitchen. It was a soft voice but it was loud and very unhappy.

Walking into the kitchen the group of kids found Luna yelling at Killer B.

I don't think it is time to awaken that part of them B.

Her kitty face held a sad frown and worried eyes.

B looked at her and spoke.

Luna we have been pushing this off for way to long and we must do it down before it's too late. Come on Luna. I awoke my other half when I was 8 years old. I have been fine with it. They are now 11 years old and the time has already came and gone.

Besides with this they will be stronger and be able to protect themselves. I know you worry about their safety and are not too happy with them becoming ninjas. But, this way they will have a better fighting chance.

Luna looked down to the counter and sighed heavily. Speaking once.

If it will ensure their safety then fine. But, if anything goes wrong B. I will hunt you down and nothing in this world will stop me from hurting you.

B held up his hands laughing and spoke.

I a sure you Luna they will be fine. I will start tonight.

Naruto and Usagi look at each other and spoke in unison.

What are you starting tonight?

Both Luna and B look over at the doorway surprise to see everyone standing their listening in to what was being said.

B rubbed the back of his head and spoke.

Oh just going to show you two a family secret. One that Ei wish he could do.

Both Naruto and Usagi's eyes widen and run up to their uncle hugging him.

Luna jumps onto Naruto's shoulder and snuggles up to his right cheek across his three whisker makes.

Naruto smiles and speaks.

Hey Luna. I missed you.

Luna smiled and purred. She looked over to Usagi who just giggled and waved to her.

Luna to this second to speak.

I was just making sure your uncle knows what he is doing. I missed you as well Naruto.

Minako spoke up from the group.

So are we going to train those two ninjustus or what?

From behind his sunglasses B raised an eyebrow looking at the kids and spoke.

What two ninjustus are you needed to do for tomorrow's graduation exam?

Minako smiled broadly and spoke.

We are to do Bunshin no Justus and Henge no Justus. But, Naruto and Usagi are the only two who have trouble with Bunshin no Justus. Also half the girls in class almost killed Naruto for his Henge no Justus.

B looked over at Naruto who was standing there rubbing the back of his head blushing. B cocked his head and spoke.

Naruto what is your Henge no Justus you do that no one likes?

Naruto laughed a little nervously and spoke.

Well you see…

He looked over at the girls before speaking again.

I call it my kage killer. Because Ojii is knocked out cold after I use it and Ero-sannin gets a nose blood.

B kept his eyes on Naruto and looked over at Usagi who was turning red. So he figure he might as well see it and spoke.

Okay then show me this justus.

Naruto looked at all the girls and his sister and quickly moved away from them.

Now a good few feet away from them he closed his eyes and made a couple of quick hand symbols and in a cloud of smoke Naruto turned into a naked girl that kind of looked like Usagi minus her buns. The smoke covered her breast and lower half of her body.

At this sight B's mouth fell open in shock.

At this very moment Shizune and the four sisters walked into the kitchen fallowed by Tsunade and Jiraiya.

The four sisters stop talking as they see the sight before them of a naked girl standing in the kitchen.

Jiraiya on the other hand gets a nose bleed and passes out.

Naruto now seeing the new comers quickly changes back and turns beet red before jumping behind his uncle.

Killer B clears his throat and speaks.

Now I know why your sister and the girls hate it and I understand why you call it you kage killer. I might have you pull it on Ei sometime.

B just chuckles.

Naruto sighs and speaks.

I dunno about that. You see how mad some the girls are and how the others are just blushing embraced by it.

I only came up with it as a joke and saw what it did to the grown men and used it a few times in a few jokes.

But, can we go train. I don't feel safe in her.

With that Naruto ran outside fallowed by everyone else.

B just laughed and fallowed behind them and picked up Jiraiya and dragged him outside.

Tsunade just sighed and placed her hands on her hips and spoke.

What am I going to do with Naruto?

Ibki has came by earlier telling me Naruto smoked bombed IT again and in the mix was stink bombs as well. They had the air the building out over night and the smell knocked out several of the Inuzuka clans members that work there.

The older blonde women just walked over to the table and sat down. While Shizune walked up behind her with a tray with tea and biscuits. Setting it down in front of the women.

Shizune softly spoke.

I wouldn't worry to much Tsunade-sama. Naruto just having some fun and is getting back at Ibki for almost catching last week.

Off somewhere in a dark room in an alternate dimension. Jadeite stood with his hand extend out holding a glowing blue orb in his hand. The orb was slowly growing and circling with little waves surrounding it. An evil grin crossed his lips slowly. He was please with all the energy he was gathering from the students from the academy.

He thought to himself.

"Yes, it will only be time before my Queen will set The Dark Kingdom free and my comrades."

The room grow dark once more with only and evil laugh was echoing through out the room as he faded into nothingness.

Back at the Uzumaki household everyone was standing around Jiraiya and Killer B. Looking up at them to learn some new tricks. During this time Kiba, Shino, and Rei had show up. Along with Rei, Sasuke fallowed behind her. He wanted to see what this the twins Uncle Killer B could do.

Killer B smirked and started talking.

All right you fools listen close to what I'm about to tell you.

He cleared his throat and grinned before he spoke again.

How many of you would like to learn replacement justus from the Kumo?

Everyone got wide eyed and yelled at once.

We all would.

B smirked and quickly flow through the hand signs and shouted.

[Raiton] Bunshin no Justus and a lighting clone appeared.

Everyone just stood there. But after the amazement left the kids they did the same hand signs and we're able to make the [Raiton] Bunshin no Justus. All expect Naruto and Usagi for their clones just blow up or where so pale and goofy looking.

Both B and Jiraiya sweat dropped at the sight of these badly produced clones.

Kiba and Sasuke laughed at the sight of them and Sasuke spoke.

Man, loser even you clone is crappy looking.

Naruto growled and made a small fist. He looked at Sasuke and spoke.

Shut up tame.

Both boys glared at each other before Jiraiya pulled Usagi and Naruto aside.

Come on you two. I want to show you a Justus I believe you two can pull off and pass tomorrow's exams.

Both kids smiled and gladly fallowed behind Jiraiya. They needed to pass. They didn't want to be left behind. Even though it was more Naruto who cared about becoming a ninja then what Usagi did.

But, Naruto had convinced her to becoming one. Telling her if she became a kunoichi she would be able to take care of herself and those she loves. With those simple words she worked hard and at times she was a little bit of a crybaby when they we're being over worked by Kakashi or B.

Jiraiya looked around to make sure no one fallowed them. He smiled and spoke.

Okay you two. I will be showing you Kage Bunshin no Justus. With the high level of chakra you two have this one will be more easier to do as well as it will not drain you of too much chakra.

Jiraiya went through the hand signs and said Kage Bunshin no Justus and three of him appeared and they shocked the two kids in front of them when they spoke and one ran off saying something along the lines of research.

Both kids just sweat dropped and rolled their eyes. Even at a time like this Jiraiya had only one thing on his mind.

Grinning Jiraiya spoke.

Okay you two give it a try.

After 30 mind both Naruto and Usagi where able to make 2200 clones each. Naruto just grinned picturing all the trouble he could make and get away with. Usagi giggled thinking of the fun she would have.

Jiraiya nodded in satisfaction at what the two where able to pull off. He spoke to them.

Come on you two let's get back to the group.

They both nodded and fallowed him back after dispelling their shadow clones. When they came bag everyone was panting exhausted from what Killer B was teaching them. B grinned at half the group on the ground. He spoke looking at them.

Come on you fool. You can do better then this.

Naruto laughed as he saw Sasuke laying on the ground next to Kiba. He walked up to them and spoke.

What you two can't hack it?

Kiba growled between breaths and spoke.

Shut up Naruto. While you and your sister where off taking it easy your uncle was drilling the clone technique into us.

Naruto crossed his arms and spoke.

You think Ero-sannin was taking it easy on us. He laughed. Man Kiba you got it wrong. If you want we'll show you what he was teaching us.

Naruto looked over at Usagi and she nodded.

Both flow through their hand signs and yelled in unison. Kage Bunshin no Justus.

50 clones of each appeared around them all.

Sasuke and Kiba's jaws hit the ground.

Ami, Rei, and Minako walked over to Usagi and asked her how she could make so many clones.

Usagi spoke softly as she softly blushed.

Well you see. Naruto and I always had a huge chakra reserve that is makes it hard for us to do normal clones. So Jiraiya-papa tough this clone justus would work better for us.

The girls just nodded and Minako hugged Usagi and spoke.

I'm just so glade your able to make a clone. Because it wouldn't be any fun not graduating without you tomorrow.

Everyone just sweat dropped as they looked at the airhead blonde.

Luna sat back on one of the training logs just watching them all train. She was lost in thought about what her and B where fighting about earlier.

"Could I really allow him to awaken the Kyūbi in both Naruto and Usagi?"

"couldn't the beast destroy them once they know what lives within them?"

These thoughts played over and over in her head that she never heard Naruto calling her.

LUNA. Luna? Hey Luna are you okay.

She had a blank stare but snapped out of it quickly when Naruto was face to face with her. She jumped with fright with him so close to her face. She quickly spoke.

Ahh. Naruto you sacred me.

She took a deep breath in and sighed.

Naruto watching her reached up to her and wrapped her into his arms. Smiling down at her. He spoke.

Are you sure your okay Luna? You look like someone took away your tuna.

Luna looked up at him am smiled.

Yes, I'm fine Naruto. Please don't worry.

Naruto smiled and hugged Luna before they walked into the house.

Inside Naruto went to his room. He was already tried and they guys had already left for it was getting late and he left Usagi to talk her friends for a bit. As for the sisters all went to their room to relax before dinner.

Naruto opened his door and walked in trying not to trip on the clothes he had one the floor.

Luna had jumped out of his arms and onto his bed. Next to his bed was a desk with a small lamp and several scrolls unrolled laying on the desk. Each scroll was a different justus his Uncle Ei had sent him.

Bending down he picked up the cloths and throw them into an empty laundry basket he had in the corner next to his closet and dresser. His room was simple. His walls painted orange with a red swirl over his bed. In front of the desk was a window with the blinds half drawn.

Naruto looked around to see if he needed to pick up anything else but his room was pretty clean. So he didn't have to worry to much.

He walked over to his bed and sat down next to Luna. He softly and slowly began petting her.

She smiled and purred.

Outside in the hallway he could hear Usagi running to her room.

Usagi ran down the hallway to her bedroom. She had stolen three cookies and didn't want to get caught. She quickly open her door and slipped in and quietly closed it. Making sure no one heard her. Once in her room she turned on her lamp over by her desk. On her desk where two scrolls. But, they both where still closed and under them was a Manga laying open. She walked over to her bed and fell back onto it. Unlike her brothers room. Usagi had soft baby blue walls with a red swirl over her bed as well. It is their clan symbol and they are both proud of it. Over by the left was her closet and dresser and on her dresser sat a Crescent moon music box that Naruto had gotten her for her brother last year. It played a beautiful melody. When ever she was sad she would play it and it would raise her spirit.

Back in the kitchen Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Killer B sat at the large kitchen table talking.

Jiraiya spoke up voicing g his thoughts.

B do you think it is really wise to do this?

Killer B looked at Jiraiya and nodded. He spoke looking at everyone.

Kushina held the kyūbi in her before she died after giving birth to the twin. Looking at them I see her spirit in them. There for I believe they will be they will be able to handle the truth that they each hold part of the Kyūbi no Yoko in them.

Tsunade sighed and looked down at her hands clinching them. She looked back at Killer B, there was an uneasy look in her eyes as she spoke.

Are you sure of this? I do not want anything to happen to them. Because I am warning you now B. If something happens to those two I will have your head. There is nothing the Raikage nor the Hokage can do to save your sorry ass from me.

Killer B held up his hands in defense and looked her in the eyes before speaking.

I am sure of this and I will have Gyuuki The Hachibi to aid me while we do this. Hachibi and I have a strong bond and he will help me with Kurama if he gets out of hand.

Everyone looked at B surprised, no one knew the kyūbi had a name. They had always called it Kyūbi no Yoko. Knowing now it had a name stun them all.

B continued speaking.

With Kurama spilt into two I believe he will not be as powerful and easy to keep under control. But, Hachibi is worried though. We do not know which of the twins has Kurama's dark half. So that part might be a little more work for who has it to build a bond with Kurama. That is the only way those two will be come strong and will be able to finely learn who their father was.

I'm no fool. I know the twins have came to each of you for answers on who their father was. Because almost every time I'm here they both ask me. They believe one of these days I will slip and tell them.

So far I have been pretty luck not to spill the beans. So we will go though this tonight. Better yet. We should just get started now.

With that said B stood up from the kitchen table and walked out of the kitchen turning to the hallway to his right and walked down it. He passed the four sister's open door. They looked out at him wondering what was going on.

He walked a little farther from their room to the door on the left side and knocked on it and called out.

Naruto! You awake.

Aloud bang was heard from behind the door. Naruto had just fell off of his bed. He had slowly started to drift off to sleep.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and open his door to see his Uncle stand their.

Before he could say anything B spoke once more.

Go out to the living room and wait for me there.

Naruto nodded and carried Luna in his arms to the living room.

He turned to the door on the right just across Naruto's room. He knocked and yelled.

Usagi! Wake up.

He heard a scream and a crash.

Usagi had fallen out of her chair. She was too busy reading her manga.

She quickly got up and open the door to see her uncle standing there.

Before she spoke B spoke.

Head to the living room.

She nodded with a cookie hanging out of her mouth and her bunny warred hoodie on with the hood pulled over her head.

B calmly turned and walked down the hallway and went into the living room.

By this time the four sisters have grown curious on what was happening and choose to come and spy on the twins.

They entered the room and moved to a far corner close to the kitchen and sat down on a couch next to the wall.

Naruto and Usagi both stood in the middle of the living room as Luna sat on Naruto's shoulder.

Both stood there looking at their Uncle B. Waiting to hear what he was going to say to them.

Usagi was a little nervous and looked ready to cry. While seeing this Naruto took his sisters hand and gently squeezed it. Trying to calm her down a little.

She turned and looked at him. A gentle smile on her face. He had eased her fears a little.

B spoke up catching their full attention.

Now you two what I'm about to tell you has been a secret since the day you we're born. Not even the Hokage knows about this. Only very few know of what I'm going to tell you.

First off Tsunade and Jiraiya both felt it was best to keep this secret. For it anyone knew of this. I'm afraid to say you two would have been treated really bad and feared. Where many of the council members would had you two made into a weapon to protect the village and they would have seen to the point you we're never tread like humans but like beast to only come out when in times of need.

They both looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Not really know what to say. So they just stood there perfectly stile.

B sighed and spoke again

Naruto, Usagi. You both know the story about the night you we're born and how the Kyūbi no Yoko attacked right.

Both kids nodded to this fact.

Well there is more to this.

What I'm trying to say is. The night of the attack the 4th Hokage wasn't able to kill the fox like everyone in the village believes he did.

But, in fact he sealed it into two babies that night, thud saving the village and it's people from further attacks.

Those two children we're you two. He had chosen to two new born for how their chakra network wasn't developed yet and would be able to handle the insane amount of chakra the beast has.

But, when it was sealed the Kyūbi was spilt into two. Like ying and yang. Sadly we do not know which of you r received the dark half and which one received the light half.

Both had their jaws to the ground. Both shocked by this revelation to their birth.

Usagi looked over to Tsunade-mama to see if it was true.

The older women just nodded her head.

Tears began to roll down Usagi's cheeks. She began sobbing.

Naruto turning to his crying sister took her into a warm hug and held her. Doing his best to calm her and keep himself calm.

He looked up to his Uncle not knowing what to say or do.

B took upon himself to keep speaking.

I plan for tonight to awaken Kurama and start to teach you how to control his chakra. It is only right. Because with him you to will be very powerful. Almost unstoppable on the battlefield. Because with him you will have an endless supply of chakra.

I only do this now is because tomorrow you both become Ninjas and we want you both to be able to protect yourselves in anything that is thrown your way.

Licking his lips Naruto softly speaks.

Your telling us. We have the 9-tailed demon fox inside of us?

Why did no one tell us sooner.

By now he was growing angry at this.

Usagi just kept crying burying her face deeper into his shoulder.

Why now? Why now drop this bomb on us?

Luna looked at B and then the others and spoke.

It was your mother's last wish for you two to live normal lives.

For if they would have done as what your father asked that you two be seen as hero's your lives would been horrible. Lime how B put it.

Naruto spoke.

How does he even know what we are going through. How does he know what it feels like to have a beast, a monster sealed away within you?

Naruto questioned this in anger.

B laughed and spoke.

How do I know? How do I know this feeling? Do you really want to know?

Fine I'll tell you.

I a have the Gyuuki The Hachibi inside of me. I am the keeper of the 8-tailed beast.

I was chosen by Ei's father A. The Raikage before Ei.

I know the dirty looked, the looks of fear that people give me. Even your Auntie Nibi. Knows this as well. Because she hold Matatabi the Nibi. The 2-tailed beast.

So we both know the pain and fear and the thoughts going though your heads.

Rest a sure we. Will never allow anything to happen to you or allow anyone to use you both as weapons.

By now Usagi had looked up at her Uncle and wasn't sobbing as much. Naruto just stared.

I figure I leave off here. For this chapter is getting pretty long and I figure I'll make this into a two parter.

I hope everyone enjoys.

Peace.


	6. Chapter 6: Fate Awakening

I know chapter 5 was kind of long. It was the longest one I have written so far. I was pretty amazed when I saw how long it was. So I felt it would be best to cut it into another chapter I would have never ended chapter 5.  
I hope you enjoyed it. That you for reading my crazy little story and thank you to Ortizale317 for the help and great ideas.

Naruto: man I never thought that was going to end.  
Usagi: I know. But we are still not done though.  
Naruto: I know but you can't blame me for hoping.  
Kushina: Fallen doesn't own Naruto nor Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6: Fates awakening

Naruto looked back at his sister and wiped away her tears with his hand.  
Please Usagi don't cry. This is something that me done. If need be I will the strong for the both of us.  
Naruto smiled at his baby sister.  
Usagi slowly nodded her head. She had finely stopped crying. She looked to their Uncle and spoke.  
If it is something that must be done. Then let's do it.  
Naruto smiled at her and spoke.  
She is right. The sooner we do this the better.  
What do you need us both to do?  
B looked over at the others and back at the twins. Well for start we must go outside. It would be best. For the amount of chakra you both will release might destroy the house. Said B He walked past the other out the back kitchen door and out to the training ground. Naruto and Usagi fallowed close behind him as the others slowly gathered outside to watch what was going to happen unfold.  
They both stood in the middle of the training ground.  
B cleared his mind and focused on Hachibi's chakra. His body was engulfed with red chakra. As they watched on tails slowly began to form behind him. They where made of the red chakra and swayed back and forth in the air.  
B just smirked and looked at everyone and spoke.  
This is only some of Hachibi's power. As you have seen. Hachibi doesn't try to take me over. He and I have formed a bond. One that I hope to teach you two.  
Naruto and Usagi eyes widen at this sight and then looked at each other. It appeared they had only spoken to each other using their eyes. Whatever was said between them they had both agreed.  
Usagi spoke.  
We are will and ready to learn to be come one with Kurama. If it is only to protect those who are dear to us and ourselves from those who would do anything to hurt us.  
Naruto just nodded in agreement with what his sister had said.  
Luna watched on with tears in her eyes. She feared greatly for them.  
B calmed himself down and the red chakra slowly faded away.  
He smiled at what Usagi had said and spoke.  
Good, I'm glade to hear that. Now I need to both sit down in the lotus form and clear your mind of all thoughts and enter your mind scape.  
Both nodded and sat down in lotus and slowly cleared their minds. It took some time to focus. Before they had know it they each entered their mind scape.  
Usagi was standing in the middle of a dark forest with a path before her softly going silver from the full moon over head. She looked around and slowly fallowed it. The path began growing wider as she came to a clearing and in the center of it there was a large grouping of tree and in the middle was what looked like a cage door.  
She slowly walked up to it and on the center of the door was a piece of paper, a seal with the markings for kanji. The slowly raised her hand to it when she heard a voice to speak to her.  
My dear I would wait to remove that.  
Usagi looked around for the women's voice she had just heard. She was a little scared by now and softly spoke.  
Who is there?  
The voice was heard once more.  
My dear Usagi please do not fear me. Usagi held her hand up to hear mouth and looked around her and saw no one. Then she looked back to the cage where she saw two glowing blue eyes. There before he was a woman with long red hair that reached the ground and it was done up in two buns and pigtails and wore a long silver dress and on the center of the dress was an upright Crescent Moon. She looked at the woman. She knew her from somewhere but wasn't able to place it.  
The woman just smiled at the frighten girl and extended her hand out of the bars and softly spoke.  
My dear Usagi I'm glade to finely to be able to meet you. I only wish B would have done this sooner.  
Usagi was a little reluctant to speak.  
But….. who are you?  
A smile crossed the woman's lips and her eyes lite up with joy. My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and I am also your mother.  
Usagi eyes grow to the size of saucers. Tears slowly began rolling down her cheeks.  
Between sobs she spoke.  
Mother, your alive? But how? They told us you died when the Kyūbi no Yoko attacked.  
Kushina smiled and laughed.  
My dear I did not die. I was sealed within you as I held Kurama with my sealing chains.  
For how I survived all these years. That is simple. I had become one with the half of the soul of Kurama you had within you. I am great full though you had the darker half. For I was strong enough to tame it and become one with it.  
Before she know what she was doing Usagi ripped off the seal opening the cage and allowing her mother out and with doing this. Something happen out in the real world. A bright silver light began to shine from around Usagi. As it was happening a golden Crescent moon appeared on her forehead. When the light had faded a woman with long flowing red hair was standing before Usagi.  
Gasps were heard and whispers.  
Usagi slowly open her eyes and saw her mother standing in front of her. She jumped up and hugged the woman tightly. Tears stream down her face.  
Kushina smiled and held her daughter. She looked over to her son who had not open his eyes yet.  
Inside Naruto's mind scape he was standing to what appeared to be a cave. There was a faint glow coming from deep within the cave. So he slowly fallowed it. The glow began to grow brighter and when he reached the end he found a large room with a large cage build in the middle of it and on the roof of the cave was a large hole that allowed in the moonlight.  
The whole room was bathed in the light of the moon. From behind the bars Naruto saw two glowing red eyes. He walked up to the cage door and saw a piece of paper. It appeared to be a seal and written on it was kanji.  
Eerie feeling filled the cave, it came from where those eyes he had been seen.  
The laugh had turn into a deep and frightening voice.  
So, the time has come that you wish to use my chakra and my power? Naruto are you able to handle what I will bestow upon you?  
With a little hesitation Naruto took a step back from the cage door. Kurama had token a human form, but as he walked closer to the cage doors stood a woman with long black flowing hair, there was three buns in the center tied with red ribbon as her long black hair touched the ground. She wore a white and red kimono with red foxes all around it. Her ruby red eyes pierced his soul. He felt safe with her.  
Who are you? He asked looking at the woman.  
A small smile crossed her lips as she looked at him.  
My name is Kurama. She said. But you might know me better as The Kyūbi no Yoko. Shocked Naruto fell to the ground landing on his butt. He looked at the woman with shock.  
She stood behind the cage door laughing, her kimono sleeve covering her mouth as she laughed.  
But…..how? How is this possible? Naruto asked. How are you even alive?  
That is very simple. I am immortal. She said looking at Naruto.  
Naruto slowly stood, finding strength in his legs once more. He slowly walked over to the cage. Something over took him. Without thinking he pulled the seal off of the door.  
When he did this a bright light over took the cave and Naruto was thrown out of his mind scape. As a eight pointed star appeared on his forehead wrapped in a crescent moon.  
Everyone stood around Naruto, looking down at him. He slowly sat up, he grown in protest for his body was hurting from falling back to hard.  
Slowly he open his eye. Two figures slowly came into focus. One was Usagi with tears in her eyes and the other was a woman with long red hair in the same style as Usagi's hair and she had dark blue eyes. Her eyes shined so bright with joy and happiness.  
Coming to the senses. Naruto blinked and spoke.  
Ummm….who are you and why do you have my sister's weird hairstyle?  
Everyone fall back to the floor as the woman smiled at him.  
That is very easy to answer. I am your mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. She said as she stood up looking down at her two children.  
Usagi had at this time jumped into Naruto's arms hugging him for dear life.  
It's true Naruto she is who she says she is. She has been living inside of me and slowly became one with the half of Kurama I had sealed within in me. Said Usagi as she was crying.  
Naruto just held his sister and looked up at their mother. A woman he had only seen in pictures his hold life and had only heard stories of. She was their in front of him. But, wait did she give two last names. Did she say Namikaze?  
Did you just say Namikaze? Like in the 4th last name Namikaze? Asked Naruto.  
She giggled and nodded her head.  
Yes, I did. For Minato Namikaze was my husband and your father.  
Both Naruto and Usagi just stared at her as if she was a mad woman.  
See this she giggled some more.  
I see no one has bothered to tell you two. She said. But, I do understand not telling you though. Your father had many enemies. With us both gone it would been safer to keep it secret who your father was. Kushina sighed and looked at everyone else.  
I am grateful they had told you both stories of me. Said Kushina.  
Luna stepped forward. My Lady, I'm so grateful to see you once more. I was filled with sorrow the night you disappeared and left you're your children to us. Said Luna as she looked back at Naruto and Usagi. Kushina bent down and picked up Luna.  
You have done wonders telling them stories of me and also telling them stories of the Silver Millennium. Even though they thought it was just fairy tales.  
Killer B looked at his sister and back at Luna.  
The Silver what? He asked.  
Kushina and Luna looked over at him and just smiled.  
It is along story brother and I will tell you all about it soon. Said Kushina.  
In Naruto's mind he heard a voice.  
"Well kit it appears you and I are forever one until the day I am truly set free. It is sad though I lost my dark half but I guess there is nothing I can do about it."  
Naruto blinked.  
Whose their. He asked out loud as everyone stared.  
"You have forgotten me already kit. I am truly hurt."  
Said Kurama from with I his mind.  
Kurama is that you?  
"Yes, kit. But, it would be best if you answer me in your mind so people will not think you have gone mad."  
"Like this. Naruto asked."  
"Yes, like this."  
"So, I will always be talking to you this way Kurama? Asked Naruto"  
"Yes, kit. For now you will be. But, get back to your family and I will talk to you later."  
"Okay Kurama. Said Naruto."  
Usagi was waving her hand in front of his faces as he blinded looking at the hand in front of him.  
Brother are you okay? Asked Usagi.  
Yeah, I'm fine why do you ask? Asked Naruto.  
Well you spaced out and before you did you we're talking to someone. Said Usagi. Naruto blushed and looked away from his sister.  
I was talking to Kurama. He said.  
But, mom will Usagi will be able to access Kurama's chakra? Asked Naruto. Smiling Kushina nodded her head.  
Yes, Usagi will still be able to use it. I just purify the chakra within her. Said Kushina.  
Usagi blinked looking at her mother and back at Naruto. But, it will not be as strong as yours though Naruto. For you still have apart of Kurama in you. Said Kushina. Usagi looked down but back up and smiled at everyone. That's alright with me. I am not sure if I would have been able to handle having part of Kurama inside of me. Usagi smiled as she said this.  
They all return into the house. Tsunade just kept looking at Kushina. Unable to take it anymore she walked up to Kushina. But, how? It isn't possible to live 11 years inside of a seal without dying Tsunade said.  
But then she gasped and took a step back.  
You aren't really Kushina anymore are you. You are That Serenity woman you told me about so long ago. Said Tsunade. Tsunade could we talk about this late? Asked Kushina. Tsunade just nodded.  
Naruto and Usagi looked at each other confused. But didn't bother to ask. It was already late and both we're to the point of passing out.  
Good night everyone. Said Naruto and Usagi in unison. They all told them good night.  
Both twins slowly made their ways to their rooms open the doors and passed out on their beds. Both leaving their doors open. The four sisters looked at the adults.  
What just happen here? Asked Seresu.  
Everyone had forgotten about the girls and looked at them wide eyed.  
To put it simply you saw their awakens and my return girls. Said Kushina. But, for now isn't the time for questions. It is late and you need your rest.  
Kushina ushered the girls out of the room. Before more questions could be asked.  
Turning back around her brother and the others just stared at her.  
Sighing Kushina went and sat down on the large black arm chair across the large black couch. The others fallowed suit and sat down looking at the woman who had return from the dead just not that long ago.  
So, what do you all want to know. Asked Kushina. First off how in the hell did you even get sealed in the first placed? Asked Jiraiya. So looked over at the Toad Sannin and spoke.  
When Minato was sealing Kurama, I had my sealing chains around him. For I was trying to seal Kurama back within myself. I wasn't sure if Minato's seal would work. Said Kushina. Jiraiya placed his hand up to his chin and rubbed it. Thinking about the summoning seal that Minato had use.  
I know he had called forth The Death God. I've heard stories about the Reaper Death God seal. But, I wasn't sure it would work. For all had used it. There was never anyone who lived to tell if it worked or not. Said Kushina. So, you took it upon yourself to make sure your children would survive. Asked Shizune. Kushina looked down and just nodded her head.  
But, what I don't understand. Is how did you survived. Asked Tsunade. Easy, I entered a sleep state to where time stopped for me. I used the power that was within me. A power that I'm still trying to understand. Said Kushina. So, you slept while, battling Kurama for dominancy? Asked B.  
Yes, pretty much. Said Kushina. Kushina looked at everyone. They had an expression of shock and disbelief. To see someone to come back from the dead. Someone who they believe died 11 years ago after giving birth to her son and daughter. Then going into battle next to her husband and just vanishing. Many had believe her body was destroyed by the flames of the Kyūbi. It was the only way they could explain it and accepted it.  
Well sis it is great your back from the dead and all. But, whose going to break the news to Ei and the Hokage. That your alive? Asked B.  
The room grew silent. Not even a cricket was heard.  
They all turned and looked at B. No one had thought of telling the Hokage. Let alone Ei.  
Nibi walked into the room and looked at everyone.  
Good evening everyone. Said Nibi.  
Everyone turned and looked at her.  
A wicked smile creeper across B's lips.  
U think I found who will give our brother the news you are back sis. Said B Nibi slowly stepped back. Not liking what was happening.  
What are you talking about brother? Asked Nibi.  
Well little sister you have just been volunteered to send word to the Raikage that his sister Kushina is back from the dead. Said B.  
Nibi's jaw hit the ground. She had heard stories of The Raikage and Killer B's sister. But, never in her wildest dream did she ever think she would have to send word she was back from the dead.  
I don't feel it right being me sending word to The Raikage. Maybe have The Hokage do it. For she is one of his ninjas and it would only be right for him to be the one doing the informing. Said Nibi.  
Before Killer B could say anything else. Nibi yelled.  
Not it. She quickly ran out of the room and vanished into the darkness of the hallway she dashed down.

It was the next day. Kushina was in the kitchen trying to cook. She was never the greatest cook and it showed at the very moment.  
Naruto and Usagi woke up to the smell of something burning. Without thinking they both came running out of their rooms. They both fallowed the trail of black smoke and cursing. To find their mother in a white apron covered in burns and eggs and other stuff they couldn't make out.  
Shizune stood behind her. Watching Kushina trying to cook and praying to kami she wouldn't burn down the house.  
Ummm…Kushina, it's alright I'll make breakfast for everyone. It isn't any trouble what so ever. Said Shizune. Kushina smiled as she sweat dropped. She looked at the state of the kitchen and saw she was making more of a mess then anything else.  
I'm sorry Shizune. I just wanted to make breakfast for my kids. Said Kushina. I know and I understand full heartedly. But, maybe we can make dinner together. Ask Shizune. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya had walked into the kitchen looking at the disaster zone that it was.  
Kakashi just eye smiled and grabbed an orange.  
Good morning all. It is a lovely day. Said Kakashi. Killer B was sitting at the table reading the paper. He lowered it and looked at everyone and just laughed.  
If you say so man. Said B.  
Kushina glared at her baby brother. He just smiled at her.  
The four sister walk into the kitchen and start giggling. As they looked at Naruto.  
Naruto clueless asked what they we're staring at.  
Parasu giggled some more and spoke.  
Naruto your in your frog pj's bottoms and no shirt. He looked down. A bright blush over took his cheeks and most of his body. Quickly he ran out of the room as everyone just laughed.  
Usagi giggled and left the kitchen to get dressed.  
Kushina gave up on cooking allowing Shizune to finish making breakfast. But, she did clean up after herself. Naruto ran into his room slamming the door behind him. With a sigh he looked over at his closet.  
Hmmm…what should I wear he asked himself.  
Small grin crept across his lips. He slid open his closet door and pulled out a black duster with silver flames on the bottom and looked at the bottom of the closet and grabbed his black boots. When and laid it on the bed and turn to his dresser. Walking over and pulling open the second drew he pulled out a pair of black jeans and closed that drew and open the next one and pulled out a black and silver shirt. He gathered his clothes and made a mad dash for the bathhouse.  
At this time Usagi was in her room looking at her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She saw a black tank top with a silver crescent moon on it and pulled it out along with her hot pink fishnet ninja armor and grabbed the black pleated skirt and hot pink shorts to go under. She looked down at the floor of the closet and grabbed her knee high black boots.  
Gathering her stuff she walked over to the bathhouse to get ready.  
After awhile Naruto and Usagi retuned ready for the day as well as the sisters. But, Usagi had tipped the ends of her pigtails in pink hair dye. Usagi looked at the calendar and saw Haku was still marked away on her mission.  
Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Killer B walked up to the kids. Should we get on with the show? Asked Jiraiya. Everyone nodded as Kushina came running into the room. She had on a silver short sleeve top with black fishnet armor under it and a silver skirt and black knee high boots.  
(everyone else had on what they normally wear on the canon)  
I'm ready let's go. Said Kushina.

The small group walked to the center of the village. As they made their way to The Hokage Tower, they heard several gasps and saw a couple people faint at the sight of Kushina. As they arrived at the tower, word had gotten around the village Kushina was bad from the dead the clan heads started showing up.  
Walking into the tower the group made their was up the stairs. Their sitting at her desk was Kya, The Hokage's rude secretary. She saw Naruto and Usagi and gave them dirty looks. Kushina saw this and stormed up to the woman.  
WHAT IN HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH MY CHILDREN! Yelled Kushina.  
The woman was lost for words. The last to yell at her for her behavior was The Raikage and now out of the blue she has some weird red head yelling at her.  
The woman collecting her thoughts, she quickly spoke.  
Those brat have no respect for anyone and mostly for The Hokage and speak to him with no respect.  
Tck forming over Kushina's forehead glares daggers at the woman.  
I do not give a damn. My children will address anyone the way they see fit. If you don't show them respect they will not show you the same. Said Kushina. The door slowly opens.  
What is going on out here? Why is everyone shouting?  
Sarutobi's jaw hit the ground. His eyes as huge as saucers. He couldn't believe what he was seeing standing before him. For a moment there he had thought he had die and Kami had sent Kushina to collect his soul.  
Sarutobi-sensei are you alright? Asked Jiraiya. Slowly he shucks his head and slowly took a step back into his office. The others fallowed suit. Jiraiya and Tsunade both their old sensei back to his chair. The old man was as pale as a ghost. Quickly Usagi went and got some water for him and offered him the glass.  
He nodded and took it. Slowly drinking it. Trying to regain his composer.  
Seeing that he had calmed down and Parasu closed the door.  
Kushina stepped forward and stood in front of the old man's desk.  
How have you been Sarutobi-sama? Asked Kushina.  
Everyone fell to the floor anime style and sweat dropped.  
I've been better. But, how on this earth are you still alive and where have you been all this time? Asked Sarutobi. Well, to be honest I am also shocked I'm still alive after all this time. As well where I have been. I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you. So, I'm not. Let's just say the shock wave from the battle sent me very far and someone found me and took care of me until I was able to return. Said Kushina. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other. They could feel the uneasy the woman was feeling if she told him the truth about being sealed in Usagi along with the kyūbi being sealed in both kids.  
I had lost my memory and due to a resent bump to the head I finely remember who I was and where I was from. I rushed home to find that Minato was dead and my children grown. Said Kushina. Sarutobi just looked at with sad eyes and slowly nodded his head.  
I am sorry that you found out Minato Namikaze passed. But, you still have two reminds of him before you. I know it isn't much but they are a product of your love. Said Sarutobi. Kushina smiled and wrapped an arm around both her children and held onto them.  
Please, when Haku comes back from her mission send her home. I really miss her and want to see her. Said Kushina. I will do that my dear. Said Sarutobi. So old man, will I be reinstated as a ninja of The Hidden Leaf? Ask Kushina. Yes, as long as Tsunade gives you a clean bill of health. Said Sarutobi. Tsunade took a step forward and smiled at Kushina. She good for action. But, maybe keep her in the village for awhile til everything has settle down and you have sent word to the Raikage that his sister is alive. Said Tsunade. Sarutobi paled once again taking on also a sickly green color. He looked at Killer B. Who in return turned away.  
So your telling me I'm the lucky fool who get to send word to Ei about Kushina retuning from the grave? Asked Sarutobi. Everyone just nodded.  
You are all a bunch of chicken. Said Sarutobi. No, man we are no fools we know how my brother would react and non of us want to deal with him. As you are The Hokage. We felt it was only right for you to handle his mission. Said Killer B. I'm getting too old for this shit. Said Sarutobi. Well old man you could always name me as Hokage and be done with it all. Said Naruto.  
The old man just laughed and looked at Naruto. My boy the Council eat you alive and spit you out. Said Sarutobi. Yeah, yeah, I know those old bastards don't like me anyways. Said Naruto who went to stand next to his sister.  
Fine I will send word at once to the Raikage and notify him of the retuning of Kushina. As well here his you new headband. Said Sarutobi as he throw a new forehead protected at Kushina.  
They all bowed and turn to leave when all the heads of every clan and elders busted through the door.  
Standing The Hokage had a glare in his eyes.  
WHAT IN HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS BLATANT DISRESPECT OF COMING INTO MY OFFICE WHILE I'M IN A MEETING? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ALL ARE? SINCE I HAVE LAST CHECKED I WAS STILL THE HOKAGE OF THIS VILLAGE AND I STILL HOLD SOME TYPE OF DAMN RESPECT HERE! Yelled Sarutobi. Everyone bowed and looked at Kushina. Hiashi Hyuga stepped forward and acted as the groups spokes person.  
We had heard news that Kushina Uzumaki had return from the dead and we rushed over here to see it with our very own eyes. Said Hiashi. A very large tck mark formed on Kushina's forehead as she stepped forwards.  
What the hell do you want with me Hiashi? Asked Kushina.  
A you can tell or should I say with your eyes. I'm alive and well. I am not a zombie or some damn reanimation puppet thing. I am flesh and blood and bones and all the other things. Said Kushina.  
By this point she was just getting annoyed and just stormed out of the office with the others in tow. Hiashi Hyuga looked at the Hokage. He was in shock to see that woman back.  
Lord Hokage. How and when did she return? Asked Hiashi. The Hokage cleared his that and looked at everyone. Well to be honest. It isn't any of your damn business, now is it. I know that she is back the Namikaze clan will be taking more of an active role in the council and I know more of the civilian council will not be happy as well as a couple of elders. But, for this moment I have business to attend to and your interrupting my work. Now get the hell out. Said The Hokage. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Never have they seen The Hokage raise his voice in this manner. They have always seen him be very light hearted about many things. But, today they saw something different in the old man that shocked and surprised them all.  
They slowly backed out of the office and left the tower.  
Outside Naruto and Usagi looked at the adults of the group and smiled.  
Jeez mom you really know how to stir up the village. Said Naruto. I guess I really do. It seems nothing has changed. Said Kushina as she laughed.  
Tsunade placed her hand on Kushina's shoulder.  
So, it appears you don't need me anymore. I'm going to go on a little trip, do a little gambling and have some fun. Said Tsunade. Kushina looked at the older woman and smiled.  
Not so fast there missy. I just got back and I'm going to need you more now then ever. Haven't you forgot the last time I dealt with the Elders and civilian council I almost lost my life. With my carrying the name Namikaze will surely make more trouble. Kushina sighed as she said this.  
Tsunade looked down and back up at the young redhead. Don't worry my dear. I'll always be here for you. Even if I have to put my trip on hold a little longer. Said Tsunade. Back in the Hokage's office Sarutobi was writing a letter to The Raikage. "To the Raikage Ei. I have urgent news involving your sister Kushina. Last night your sister return to the village. Claiming to have lost her memory until recently regaining them and returning home to her children and loved one. I was informed this morning of what happened and was asked to notify you as soon as possible. I am sure this will bring you some joy knowing Kushina is alive and back home.  
The Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village."  
He sealed and rolled the scroll up and had it sent through message hawk.  
Just then a cold chill passed though Ei as looked at a picture of his sister. The glassed cracked and the frame fell to the ground. Ei raised an eyebrow and stood up and walked over to the picture that was on the ground. He bent down and picked it up and looked at his sister. He thought.  
"What are you trying to tell me Kushina?"  
He went back to his desk and looked at all the paperwork before him and called out to Samui.  
Samui!  
A slender tan woman with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared at his office door.  
Yes, Lord Raikage. Is there something you need. Said Samui.  
Yes, make plans in the next couple of days we will be going to The Leaf. I must go check on B and the kids. Said Ei.  
Yes, sir. Do you wish me to send word to The Hokage of your visit? Asked Samui.  
Yes, sent word now. Said Ei.  
Back in The Hidden Leaf the small group of people kept walking ignoring the looks they received from the older villagers.  
Hiashi Hyuga appeared from around a corner in front of them. His white eyes stared straight at Kushina.  
Kushina rolled her eyes and huffed.  
What do you want Hiashi? Asked Kushina.  
His glare just grow. I want to know where in the hell have you been and now out of the blue you have returned. Demand Hiashi.  
Well let's see. One it isn't your damn business where I have been for almost 12 years and two your as just as much as a blowhard as you have always been and three I do not need to answer any of your questions and if you have any issues about it. I am sure Lord Hokage will be happy to field and of your displeasure with me being back. If that isn't enough I will ask my brother Ei who is the Raikage to have a few words with you about my returning to my home and my children. Said Kushina. With her mentioning The Raikage, Hiashi paled. He knew the way The Raikage like to talk and it was mostly with his fist.  
I want to know happen to you all those years ago Kushina. Said Hiashi. Well Hiashi, if I felt like telling I would but I don't. Said Kushina. With that said she pushed passed the man and the others fallowed suit. Kushina turned her head and saw Hiashi still standing there with a hard look on his face. He knew something was up but couldn't place it. She hoped he wouldn't figure it out.  
They arrived at the Ninja Academy and said their goodbyes as the six kids walked into the building. Kushina turned to everyone and had a sad smile.  
Could you take me to where he is? Asked Kushina.  
Yes, my dear let's go see him. Said Jiraiya. They went to the Cemetery and found Minato's grave. It had some fresh flowers on it and insect stick burning. It appeared someone was already there before them.  
Kushina just bent down and placed her small hand on the small headstone. Her fingers traced his name craved in stone. Tears began falling and fell onto the stone.  
The memories of Serenity husband dying in battle flooded Kushina's head and she fell to the ground hold her head. As the other rushed to her. Tsunade helped her up and Kushina looked up at her with tears in her bright blue eyes.  
Why is fate so cruel? Why must I relive the lost of another love forsaken by fate? Why must I walk once more without him by my side? Asked Kushina.  
Tsunade had a sad and tender look on her face.  
My dear. Fate hands us unfair hands so we will be strong when the time comes. I know Minato was your soul mate and now a piece of you is missing. But, have faith. You both have been blessed with Naruto and Usagi. Along with Haku. So you will not walk this path alone. For he will always be with you. Said Tsunade. As Kushina was standing back up another memory overwhelmed her and she screams. With her screams a beam of light came from her forehead and a golden crescent moon formed and her hair just grow as silver strands mixed with her red fiery hair. She had a death grip on Tsunade's arm as she began to calm down and the beam of light vanished.  
Tsunade looked at the young woman in her arms. Kushina looked up at her taking quick deep breaths of air. She had a weak smile on her face. Her pigtails had came undone and her hair covered the ground around them.  
Kushina are you okay? Asked a very worried Tsunade. As the others gathered around them.  
Yes, I'm alright. It appears Serenity I'd awakening a lot faster then I had plan for. Said Kushina. What do you mean sis? Asked Killer B.  
Let's go back home and speak of these. There are too many ears around and what she may tell you could be very dangerous for the kids. Said Jiraiya. Alright. Everyone said at once.  
Killer B walked up to Kushina and picked her up and carried her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and weakly smiled.  
If I am going through these changes now. I worry about Haku and the twins. Said Kushina. Kakashi appeared out of swirl of leaves. He eye smiled at everyone.  
Are you all okay? I saw a beam of light from near by and came to find out what it was. Said Kakashi. Yes, we are fine. Kushina just a little tried. We are heading back to the house so she can rest. Said Tsunade. Kakashi nodded his head.  
Well if I am not needed I will see you later. I have to report to the tower to find out who my students will be. Said Kakashi. I hope you get the twins. Said Kushina. Me too. I don't really trust anyone else with their safety. Said Kakashi. He bowed and vanished in a poof of smoke and leaves.  
B began walking back to their home. He tripped twice while walking through the village with Kushina's hair. Tsunade grabbed the long hair and pulled it up and put it in Kushina's lap.  
Girl you need to cut that wild hair of yours before I get hurt. Said B.  
Kushina glared at him.  
Nope, not happening. I'm not cutting it. Said Kushina.  
Sighing B mumbled on his breath.  
Troublesome sisters.  
At that very moment both Shikamuro and his father sneezed.  
Back in the Kumo the message hawk had arrived. At the very moment Samui was going to send word to the Leaf. She took the scroll from The Leaf hawk and allowed the teams working with the message birds to tend to him and walked calmly down the stairs to The Raikage's office.  
She softly knocked on the door and heard grumbling from the other side of the door. Then heard a voice speak.  
Come in, come in. What do you want? Said Ei.  
She open the door to see Ei glaring at all the paper had finished and the rest he still had to do.  
Pardon me but you have a message from the Hokage. Said Samui.  
Ei raise and eyebrow to this and turned to face her.  
Really now. Let me see. It best not be about B making more trouble again with Naruto. Said Ei.  
He just smirked as he took the scroll and broke the seal. He unrolled it and began to read it. As he was reading the letter his eyes grow larger and lager. To the point Samui thought they will pop out of his head.  
Ei slammed the scroll down and stood up. He looked over at Samui and yelled.  
GET READY IN ONE HOUR WE LEAVE FOR THE LEAF. CALL DARUI AND CALL FOR B'S STUDENTS THEY ARE COMING AS WILL BE A MISSION FOR THEM!  
Samui jumped and quickly left the office and got the others. Back in the leaf the six kids where walking into the class. Naruto walked over to his chair and sat down and smiled at Hinata and Ami. Both so cute with the short Bob hair and midnight blue hair and pale eyes. A small blush crossed Naruto's cheeks. He quickly turned around to see Shino and Kiba sitting behind him. Hey guys. Said Naruto. Shino nodded and Kiba just grinned as his puppy Akamaru sat on his head. The puppy barked happily as he wagged his tail. So Naruto are ready for today? Asked Kiba.  
Hell yeah I'm ready. After training with Uncle B and Ero-sannin and Auntie Nibi and Tsunade-mama. I better be ready. Hell even Kakashi was brutal on his training. Said Naruto.  
What about your Uncle The Raikage? Asked Shino.  
He was scary both Usagi and I thought we would die after his special training. Said Naruto. Well your Uncle only wants the best for you as well he wants you two to be able to protect yourselves. Said Shino.  
I know but come on. Said Usagi was she walked up to her brother and friends.  
A delicate flower as myself can only take so much punishment before I wilt away. Said Usagi. Minako walked up behind Usagi hugging her. As Ino stood next to her sister.  
Usagi we are past delicate flower and now to we are warriors who need to fight for what we believe is right. Said Minako.  
Usagi just waved her hand at her. Come on though, is it all we are meant for? Just to fight and die? Never really making a difference? Asked Usagi.  
Rei came up from behind with her cousin Sasuke following behind her.  
Yes, meatball head that is what we are meant to do. We are Ninjas. We fight battles no one else will. Said Rei. Rei stop being so mean to me. Whined Usagi.  
The group just laughed at her.  
Just then Iruka-sensai, Mizuki, and Jadeite walked into the classroom. Everyone find your sits and quiet down. Said Iruka.  
Now class today is the big day. Today is the day you find out if you truly will become Ninjas Of the Hidden Leaf or be sent back to the academy to just try again. Said Iruka-sensai. The room grow quiet as everyone sat their listening to their sensei.  
Mizuki and Jadeite stepped forward with a clipboard and checked everyone's names off and then handed out a written test.  
Now everyone this is only the first part of the test. After you are all finish we will move on to the ninjustus and then the taijustus Said Mizuki. Jadeite handed out the papers and everyone e began. After 30 mind everyone had finished. Usagi had a sheepish smile on her face as she looked at her brother who returned the same smile.  
Yes, I think I bombed it. Said Usagi.  
Naruto just laughed and nodded in agreement.  
Now class let's go ahead with the Ninjustus. Said Jadeite. Mizuki gathered all the test and Iruka took them from him and began grading them.  
We will to the Bunshin no Justus and the Henge no Justus. With the Henge no Justus you will be turning into the Hokage, myself, and into an object. Said Jadeite. (everything went as it did on the canon expect for when it came to Naruto)  
Naruto Uzumaki please come down here. Said Jadeite. Naruto stood up and walked down the stairs and went to stand in front of the class.  
Naruto quickly went thought the hand signs for the kage Bunshin no Justus and made two clones of himself. After making them, the clone on his left Henge into the Hokage, he Henge into Jadeite and the clone on the right turned to a large stone.  
Impressive said both Jadeite and Iruka.  
Okay next will be Usagi Uzumaki. Said Jadeite. Naruto went back to his seat and passed his sister giving her a thumbs up. She smile and took a calming breath.  
Usagi went down front and stood in front of the class.  
She went though the hands signs for the kage Bunshin no Justus and four clones appeared. The first one Henge into Jadeite, the second one into the hokage, the third into Luna and she fondly turned into a small bush.  
Very nice Usagi said both Iruka-sensai and Jadeite. I see you are using the shadow clones. Sa Iruka. Yes, sensei. Naruto and I have issues with our chakra control for normal Bunshin no Justus. So Jiraiya-papa tough us how to do the shadow clones. For we are better at controlling our chakra into them. Said Usagi. Her clones dispelled into puffs of smoke. She turned to go back to her seat.  
The four sisters did well with their ninjustus as well.  
Alright everyone it's time to go outside to see your taijustus and throwing skills. Said Iruka-sensai. Everyone went outside and formed a line next to the wall to watch everyone with target practice. Usagi and Naruto felt a little dizzy and looked at each other and saw a faint golden mark appear on their foreheads but quickly vanished.  
In another part of the world a man was in a deep sleep sealed away in a cave deep into the woods in the middle of an uncharted island. His eyes popped open and he sat up quickly.  
His silver eyes and glowed in the darkness as the torches mounted on the wall came to life. His long black hair fell past his shoulder.  
They have awaken. Said the mystery man.  
After the mark vanished the twins nodded to each other. They needed to ask their mother what was going on.  
"Kurama awoke from her deep sleep. Kit are you okay? She asked Naruto."  
"Yes, Usagi and I are fine. Said Naruto."  
"Both you kits need to be careful. A new power is awakening in you both and with this power you will face evils that this world has not seen since the ancient times. Said Kurama. "  
"That bad huh? Asked Naruto."  
"Yes, that bad. So you two will need to watch out for each other a lot more. For you ancient lives are coming back to pay you and unpleasant visit."  
With that said Kurama became quiet and Naruto looked at his sister. Usagi had a worried look. She knew very well he was talking with Kurama.  
Naruto took her hand and squeezed it.  
I will tell you when we get home. Said Naruto. Usagi just nodded and turn back to watch all the others.  
Naruto and Usagi Uzumaki please come forward. Said Iruka-sensai. I want you two to take out these two dummies. Said Iruka-sensai. They both nodded and pulled out shuriken, senbon, and kunai. Holding one each between their fingers in each hand. They quickly throw them hitting their targets.  
Mizuki just glared at the twins. He was displease with how skill they are. He was quickly fearing his little plan wouldn't work if they passed.  
After throwing several more of the shuriken, senbon, and Kunai they had total destroyed their targets.  
Excellent you two said Iruka-sensai. You two have really grown though the years. It shows here today. He said.  
After that they went on to the taijustus and more then half the class passed as others still needed to work on their taijustus. Alright class let's go back inside and have lunch and after lunch we will tell you who passed. Said Iruka-sensai. Everyone fallowed and went back to the classroom. Sitting at Naruto and Usagi's desk was Luna. She had brought their lunches to them.  
Naruto quickly ran over to Luna. Hey Luna what brings you here? Naruto asked.  
Well lime normal you two forgot your lunch and Shizune-san sent me to bring it to you both. Said Luna.  
As the twins blushed and had silly grins on their faces.  
Thank you Luna for always looking out for us. By the way how is mom? Asked Usagi.  
Luna lowered her eyes and looked back at the twins. She has began her transformation and it is all I can say for the moment. Said Luna. They both had confused and puzzles looks on their faces but just nodded.  
You will find out when we get home. I am going to stay here with you to find out your status as ninja. Said Luna.  
Naruto smiled. Good. Said Naruto. In a whisper Naruto spoke to Luna.  
Ummm… Luna something happen while we were outside. We had a faint golden glow come from our foreheads. It only lasted a few seconds and Kurama warned us to be careful the past is coming back.  
Luna's eyes grow wide and she nodded her head.  
I will surely stay with you two until we get home. Said Luna.  
They both just nodded and ate their lunches.  
After the 30 min lunch break their sensei's return to the classroom and announced everyone's names. Only four people didn't make it. Out of the whole class. Well it's time to name the rookie of the year. Said Iruka-sensai. This year is kind of a surprise for we had never had four make it to this title before.  
Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki. Rei Uchiha.  
Usagi Uzumaki. You four are the rookie of the year for your graduating class.  
Everyone looked at the two misfit Uzumaki in shock. It was a no brainer that the two Uchiha's would get it. But the other two no one would have ever imagined it. They all received their headbands.  
Tomorrow morning report back here to find out what teams you will be on and who your Jonin sensei will be. Said Iruka-sensai. Everyone got up and left the academy.  
Usagi tied her headband over her forehead as Naruto fallowed suit. Minako tied hers around her neck as Ino around her waist. Both Hinata and Ami both tied theirs around their necks. Rei tied hers around her waist as Sasuke tied his over his forehead. The four sisters tied theirs around their left arms. Happy they had made it and became ninjas.  
Shikamuro, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino walked over to their friends.  
So, we made it. How troublesome. Said Shikamuro. Oh don't be that way said Ino.  
Minako just grinned. We made it and now tomorrow we find out who we will be working with. Til we pass the chuunin exams. Said Minako. Everyone just nodded and they all began to walk though the village.  
So what now? Ask Chouji.  
Well Naruto and I have to hurry home. Said Usagi. Maybe later we can all meet up for roman. Said Naruto.  
Sounds great agreed Chouji. They all went their separate ways.

Okay I figure here is a good stopping point. I hope everyone enjoys.  
Later. 


	7. Chapter 7 legends as old as time

As the further I get into the story the chapters might become longer sometimes so may be shorter but most likely they'll all be longer. So thank you very much for everyone who is taking the time to read my story and thank you for the help from Ortizale317. For the wonderful ideas and play on character and help of bouncing ideas back and forth with. Also helping me when I felt like I had writers block.

Naruto: So the truth about mom has came out?

Usagi: It appears so. Along with mom we are starting to awaken.

Naruto: Hey Fallen. Whose the mystery guy you spoke up for a second?

Fallen: You will have to wait along with the others to find out.

Naruto and Usagi: awwww….come you can tell us. We will not tell.

Fallen: Nope.

Mystery Guy: Fallen doesn't own Naruto or Sailor Moon. If she did this world would be in more of a chaotic state.

Chapter 7: Legends as old as time.

After returning home Naruto, Usagi, and Luna walk into the house. As they did they saw everyone in the living room looking at their mom. But, she looked different. Her hair was longer and it now had silver mixed into it. It made her fiery mane look like a candy cane. Then they saw it. The glowing crescent moon had appeared again as they walked in. Kushina had a silvery glow to her pale skin. She looked like a Goddess sitting in the room with everyone around her. Her eyes had became a bright crystal blue and they shined so bright it was blinding.

Luna ran to her Mistress and bowed her head. Serenity she softly spoke.

Kushina smiled at her friend.

I was Serenity so many moons ago. I am now Kushina Serenity Uzumaki Namikaze. She spoke.

As you wish my Lady. With your awakening Artemis shall appear soon.

Out of the shadows a snow white cat appeared with a golden Crescent moon on his forehead.

What's shaking Kitty-Kat? Asked Artemis.

Artemis? But, when did you awaken? Asked a shocked Luna.

Well, you see I awoke a few month ago and found this girl named Minako Yamamaka. She had the symbol of Venus appear on her forehead, one night as she was walking and this creep attacked her. I saw it happen. But, the girl doesn't remember the attack and after that I showed up on her doorstep. Said Artemis.

So the princesses and Sailor Senshi's are slowly starting to awaken as well. Said Kushina.

That is current my Lady. The great evil has already awoken and have been attacking humans for their energy to resurrect their Kingdom and Ruler Queen Metaria. As for what have seen Queen Beryl has her four Generals gathering energy for her. Said Artemis.

If Queen Beryl has awaken, then it appears history once again try to repeat itself.

Standing Kushina made a fist and looked at everyone.

It will not happen again the same way as it did before. This time I will not be a fool and underestimate my enemies like I did before. Said Kushina.

At this moment the four sisters come walking in. They had stopped to speak with Hinata and Ami for a moment.

They saw Kushina looking different and crescent moon on her forehead.

If Queen Beryl and her Generals want a fight. Then so be it. I will take the fight to them. Said Kushina.

A fire appeared in her eyes.

Umm… Mom how are we going to do that? Asked Usagi.

Yeah, mom we have no idea where or who they are this lifetime. Said Naruto.

Kushina looked at her two children, sorrow in her eyes.

They both saw this and took a step back from her.

Beryl will make her move soon. She has felt my awakening and I'm sure she has felt yours and the others awakenings. Said Kushina.

What do you mean our awakenings? Asked Naruto and Usagi at once.

I felt it earlier when the power slightly awoke in you. As well as another power far away from here waking up from felling you two. Said Kushina.

But, I am unsure who that person was.

Kushina looked away and sighed after saying that.

So what does it in title with us "awakening" as you say mom. Asked Naruto.

Well son it means you will gain powers. You will be come senshi and in your case a knight. Said Kushina.

Right now is the best time. It is now or never. I shall tell you all the history of the moon. Said Kushina.

She looked at everyone. She saw the four sisters and motion for them to come sit.

Millennium ago This earth was part of the court of the moon. It had its own kingdom and ruler. But, the Ruler was honored bond to serve and protect the Moon Kingdom family. I was a young Queen who had been courting the young King of the Sun. We had wed and I became pregnant. But, before I had our children. My husband went off to battle. There was an attack in the outer planets. Fearing for our court and their safety my husband took off and defeated the enemy but by doing so he was killed. Sailor Pluto saw his death and wasn't able to reach him in time to stop the fatal blow to his heart. After the battle was won and over Sailor Pluto returned the king's body he was buried. After that time I chosen not to take any suiters and raise my children. Even though the council of the planets thought me foolish for never wanting to remarry. But that's besides the point. Several months later I gave birth to twins. To everyone's surprise I had given birth to a son. For no Queen in the Moon Kingdom has ever had a son. Our kingdom was always ruled by women. Are husbands would just stand to our side and become our protecters and our knights. No one knew what to do with the news of a prince. The kingdom of the Sun had heard of the prince's birth and rejoiced. For he was the last heir to their throne after my husband had passed. After my son was born I gave birth to my daughter. Both had golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. As well no women had ever been born with blonde hair. We have had Silver hair. So, it appeared our Kingdom was changing with the birth of the twins. Time had passed and my children had grown. Princess Serenity and Prince Naruto had grown up with grace and both always fighting. They both wanted to be strong. They had heard their late father was a warrior. Princess Serenity didn't want to feel like she was to be held behind a crystal case. So she would train with her brother. Prince Naruto would go to the Earth and part take in the underground fight clubs. Several time Serenity had gone with him and fought. To everyone's amazement she had won. It became harder for her to sneak away after her senshi court was place with her. Each planet had a princess that made up Serenity's court of senshi's. The girls had magical powers that allowed them to transform. Into sailor guardians. Their mission was to protect the princess and future Queen of the Moon. Naruto had his own senshi's they were the Sailor Quartet. They had mostly the same abilities of the inner Sailors. They we're their counter parts. The outer sailors rarely part took with the other sailors. For they are the most powerful and always defended the outer part of space from any darkness that may come.

The Prince had formed a friendship and a bound with Sailor Saturn. She was the most feared of all the senshi's. For she had the power to destroy us all. Leave it to my son to befriend a lonely warrior and show her the light of a pure heart. I am getting side tracked.

The night of the twins 15th birthday. I held a grand ball. Every Kingdom was there except for the Earth. All had come to pay their respects. It was that very night the Earth had attacked us. We knew of the pending battle and the Revolt of the people from the kingdom and how they hated the Moon Kingdom. That night Queen Beryl and her four Generals attacked us. My son had left with his senshi's to battle the generals attacking us. As he ordered his sister to stay behind and protect me. While Princess Serenity was racing down the hallways with her sword in hand, she was cornered by Queen Beryl. They fought but Serenity was distracted by me calling for her. She had turned her head to yell for me to stay back when Beryl drove her sword into her chest. The blade was coated in poison. When she withdrew the blade Serenity had fallen to the ground coughing up blood. Queen Beryl cackled like an evil witch. Watching me run up to my fallen child. Seeing her and my white dresses turn crimson from Serenity's blood. Beryl raised her blade to strike me. When Naruto came running up the hallway and saw his sister fallen. He raised his blade and swung it at the cackling woman. He had sliced off her arm. Her blood curdling scream was heard echoing though out the castle walls. Beryl reached for her arm and vanished into a black mist. He wasn't able to deliver a fatal blow to the evil woman. Naruto had fallen to his knees before his fallen sister, tears streamed down his cheeks. The very weak Serenity raised her hand and cupped his face and a sad smile crossed her lips. She spoke just above a whisper. "I am sorry I have failed you dear brother. But, I had made sure mother has stayed safe. Sadly at the cost of my own life. Please take care of mother and the others." Those were her final words as her hand fell to the cold moon stone floor and Naruto's screams echo thought the kingdom and battlefield. The Princess had passed away.

Before the screams had stopped one of the General's with long silver hair appeared behind the Prince and drove his blade into the back of the young man. The blade had pierced his heart. The General with silver hair just laughed at the sight before him. "Now my Lady it will be your turned to die."

Naruto still had fight within him. He turned as blood came out of his mouth and chest. He swung his sword and it cut across the general's neck slicing open his throat. He quickly grabbed his throat trying to put pressure on it. But the cut was too deep and the man fell to the ground dead. "Ha…at lease I take one of you bastards with me." With that said Naruto fell to the ground dead. Next to his sister. Their senshi's too late to save their lives came running down the hallway. Seeing what had befallen their Prince and Princess.

I with a heavy heart I screamed in pain as tears fell to the motionless bodies before me. I took out my Moon wand with the Silver Crystal and used all the power I had and casted everyone's souls to a new future on Earth. To be reborn and to live happy lives. I did not notice with the silver crystal sealed me as well within it and sent me to earth with it. I thought I had passed away and would forever be by my loves side. But, it appears fate had another plan for me. Said Kushina.

Everyone just sat there. Their jaws had hit the floor. For at one point they had been transported to the final battle on the moon and watched the twins death.

So, mom your telling us. That Naruto and I are your children from so long ago. We had died at the age of 15? Asked Usagi.

Yes. Replied Kushina.

Well that's messed up and I don't give a damn who they are. They will not be able to trying to repeat this tragic history. Said Naruto as he made a fist.

Kushina looked up at her son. His forehead shined with a crescent moon with a small sun above it. Her eyes widen at the sight of the small sun on his forehead.

By Kami. She gasped.

Naruto had fallen to the ground as a golden silver light surrounded him. Above his chest a golden diamond had appeared before him. He slowly opened his eyes and raised his hand to the floating stone and took into his hand. Just then symbols appeared on the four sisters forehead and crystal rods appeared before them, each in the matching color each sister wore. Kushina was amazed by this sight. Naruto had awaken his powers by pure will. As his senshi's had awaken with him. Something she had never seen in her entire life.

Luna gasped. Naruto! She ran to the young man's side. Her eyes with tears as she looked at him with worry.

In a small but powerful voice Naruto spoke. I'm alright Luna please don't worry about me.

Kushina was by his side as well. My son you have awoken your father's crest along with my crest. Along with his crest you have gain the sun diamond. This stone is as powerful as the silver crystal. But, no one in a very long time had been able to use it at its full power as well as it vanished the day your father died and thought to have been lost to the enemy.

Naruto just looked at the golden stone and back at his mother.

So what does this mean? Naruto asked.

VesVes spoke up.

Was this fate thought brought us here. To relieve our past and our futures tied to Naruto and Usagi? Are we truly fated again to watch what happen so long ago? She asked.

No, not if we have any say in it. We will not relive those horrors and we will stand strong as well. This time we are better trained and we will be able to fight whatever comes our way. Said Usagi.

She was looking down at Naruto as she spoke.

Yes, we are. Do you know what this mean right sis? Asked Naruto.

Usagi paled a little and looked over at their grinning Uncle B.

It means you two fools along with the quartet over there will be training a hell a lot harder. So it means I'm stepping up your training. Said Killer B.

Nibi came running into the house with a message.

Killer B, Kushina your brother Ei has sent word. He will be arrive as soon as he can. Said Nibi.

Everyone looked at her and paled slightly.

It appears bro got the message and is on his way. Said B.

Kushina looked at Luna. Luna silently nodded and jumped into the air doing a back flip a golden locket with the crescent moon appeared as well as crescent moon rod. Both fell to Naruto and Usagi. Both kids looked at the at the objects in their hands.

Luna looked at them both. Naruto say Moon transform and Usagi say Moon Prism Make-up! Said Luna.

Both nodded and did as they told.

Moon Transformation! A golden and silver light wrapped around Naruto and he was dressed in a silver shirt and pants along with a silver hooded cape with silver boots and a silver mask that covered his face along with a sword by his side. (like Kakashi's mask. He was dressed like the moonlight knight. Without the hat.)

He stood there looking at everyone.

Usagi held up the locket and said. Moon Prism Make-up!

A pink light wrapped around her and when the light faded away she was in a white fuku sailor suit with a blue pleated skirt and a blue sailor scarf and red bow in front and a red bow in back of her skirt and the center of the bow in front was her moon locket. She had red boots with crescent moons and a choker with a crescent moon and a tiara with a red jewel in the center and in her pigtail buns where two red jewels and pair of crescent moon earrings, along with long white gloves with red at the base of her upper arm. Finishing off the outfit.

Both siblings just stood their looking each other.

So what now? Asked Naruto.

Well you are able to take forms of Sailor Moon and Moonlight Knight.

Seresu held the pink crystal rod in her hand. So your telling us with this rod we are able to turn like those two? Asked Seresu.

That is correct. Said Luna.

Luna looked at the four sisters and smiled. It appears we have Naruto's court before us. I am surprised by this. For I had always thought we would find Usagi's court first if anything where to happen and the guardians where needed to protect this world once more. Said Luna.

She looked at Seresu and walked up to the girl.

You Seresu the eldest of the sisters are the leader when you are not taking orders from Naruto.

Now repeat after me. Said Luna.

Crystal Ceres Make-up!

Seresu nodded her head and repeated after Luna.

Crystal Ceres Make-up!

A baby pink light surround her body and she had the same outfit as Sailor Moon's but, her bow was black with a pink star in the center of the front bow and the bow in back was also black and her tiara in the center had a pink star.

She stood there looking down at her gloved hands and past them her pleated skirt and knee-high boots. She couldn't believe she had transformed.

Did this really just happen. Asked Seresu.

Yes, it did my dear. Answered Luna as she giggled.

Luna looked at the three other girls and smiled.

Parasu grinned and stepped forward and held out her blue crystal rod in her left hand and said.

Crystal Pallas Make-up!.

A baby blue light wrapped around her and she had the same fuku sailor outfit as her sister but for hers being blue and white with navy blue bows and her tiara had a baby blue star and matching earrings.

She looked down at herself wide eye and looked back at everyone.

I see you heard the whisper from your rod on what your sailor name is. Said Luna as she smiled at her.

All Parasu could do was nod her head to the talking cat.

Juno and VesVes looked at each other and both nodded and raised their crystal rods and said together.

Crystal Juno Make-up!

Crystal Vesta Make-up!

Juno was wrapped in a forest green light and when it faded she was in a sailor fuku with green scarf and skirt with hunter green bows with a green star on the center of her tiara.

VesVes was wrapped in a bright red light and when it faded she was in a bright red and white fuku with blood red bows and a Rd star on the center of the tiara.

Both sisters grinned and looked at everyone else.

Juno smiled and spoke. This rocks.

Luna looked at the last two girls.

I know you all are enjoying this. But, remember no one can know who you are. Said Luna.

Naruto looked at her and spoke.

Why is that Luna?

Luna sighed and spoke.

If you are transforming now. It only means that our enemy is alive and active in the village. If they find out who you are….

Luna trailed off as she was interrupted by Naruto.

They wouldn't hold back and kill our love ones. Right? He asked as he looked at Luna.

Luna just nodded and looked at each of them.

So please do your best to never allow anyone to know your secret. Said Luna.

All six teens just nodded their heads.

That also goes for you adults here as well. Never breath a word of this. For we do not know who the enemy is at this moment and every second we don't know the enemy has an upper hand on us. Said Luna.

Artemis just sat next to her nodding.

Luna looked at Artemis.

If Naruto's senshi's are awake, that means Usagi's senshi's will be awaking soon. Said Luna.

Yes, I know for fact Minako is one of them. She shines with the light of Venus. But, we will have to seek out Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. Said Artemis.

Usagi looked at both cats and spoke.

When will Minako be awaken? Asked Usagi.

When she is needed by you Sailor Moon. Said Artemis.

Til then do not tell her. For she might think your crazy and it might be harder on me when we do the whole I can talk and I'm your guardian thing. Said Artemis.

Usagi just nodded and sighed as she untransformed.

The others fallow suit and went back to their normal clothing.

Naruto looked up at the clock and his eyes widen.

Come on we're late to meet everyone. He shouted as he pulled Usagi out the door as the others fallowed behind them.

I'm leaving off here. I'm having a little writers block and I know this chapter is shorter then the rest but I wanted to get this one out. Sorry it took so long.


	8. Chapter 8: To the shadows

Sorry it took about a week to get the last chapter up. I have had a little bit of a writers block. But, oddly I was able to start a new story that I'm working on the side along with this one. I hope you enjoyed the latest of my story.

Naruto: well you got us transformed so that's a start.

Usagi: yup you have. I just can't wait to show Uncle Ei.

Mystery Man: So when am I even going to show?

Naruto and Usagi look at each other and at the mystery man.

Fallen: soon don't worry.

Luna: Fallen doesn't own Sailor Moon nor Naruto. Enjoy

Chapter 8: To the shadows.

Naruto and Usagi along with the sisters run down the street to the bbq restaurant that everyone agreed on at meeting at. They ran down the dirt road to the center of the village.

Slow down Naruto! Yelled Usagi.

He turn back to look at his sister. He saw she was puffing and turning a little red.

Really sis? Your already tired? Asked Naruto.

He stopped and waits for her. She stops in front of him.

That transformation took a lot out of me. Sighed Usagi.

Shhh! Not so loud. Scolded Naruto.

He just smiled at her and took his sister's hand and slowly walked with her down the dirt road. As they walked people just looked at them. Some had the mixture of hate and fear in their eyes for the twin.

The sisters saw this and wondered why the people looked at the twins that way.

Juno whispered. I believe they are scared of them because of the fox they hold or in Usagi case held.

The three other girls slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

Chouji looked behind him to see the twins and the sisters finely walking up.

It's about time you guys showed up. I'm starving here. Said Chouji.

Don't be troublesome Chouji. Sighed Shikamuro.

Sorry we're late. Uncle B had some surprise training for us. Said Usagi as she stood there shifting her weight and looking down to the ground.

This cough Shikamuro attention and he raised his eyebrow slowly at them.

Man your Uncles training can be brutal. Cried Ino.

Naruto just grinned. You only know the half of it.

Yeah, it looks like our other Uncle will be showing up soon and we are in for it then. Said Usagi as she sighed dramatically.

Everyone just paled at the thought of the Raikage on the rampage.

Man, your family is just too troublesome Naruto and Usagi. Said Shikamuro.

Sakura, Minako, Rei, Kiba, Hinata, Ami, Shino, and Sasuke all walked up as a small group.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and scuffed. Dope.

Whatever teme. Said Naruto.

They all walked into the restaurant and went to the private they always use when they all gathered. To their surprise Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, and Neji where there waiting for them.

He guys when did you get back? Asked Naruto.

Just an hour ago. But, we just arrived and we were sent back here by Chouji's mom saying that you guys should be here soon. Said Ten-Ten.

Yosh! Yelled Lee.

Naruto, I was hoping after we eat you wouldn't mind a friendly sparring match? Asked Lee.

Sure Lee, we'll just go back to my house and Uncle B can watch us as Gai-sensei mostly will find us and tag along. Said Naruto.

Well sensei has been wanting a rematch against Kakashi. Said Ten-Ten.

The twins just laughed.

Good luck with that. Tsunade-mama has Kakashionii-san cleaning the basement for being… how did she say Naruto? Ask Usagi.

She tilted her head looking at her brother.

She called him a spineless pervert and sent him flying though the wall. When she caught him doing "research" with Ero-sannin. Said Naruto.

Everyone just sweat dropped.

Jiraiya-papa didn't fair too well either. He is also helping with the cleaning and is banned from the bathhouse for the next 3 weeks. But, Tsunade-mama and Nibi did look scary as they chased after them before beating them. Said Usagi.

Well they are destined to be at the mercy of two very strong and scary women. Said Neji.

Well it might be four women. Not counting Haku, myself and the sisters here. Said Usagi.

She turned and looked at Naruto. Her bright blue eyes held her question seeking if it was going to say and thing else.

Naruto looked back at her and slowly nodded his head.

Well, last night our mama showed up. Said Usagi.

Your mom? Ten-Ten looked at her friend a little puzzled.

Isn't she dead? Asked Ino.

No, she was….hmmm… hold do I put it? During the attack she was knocked out and thrown into the woods where she was found and token to safety. But, she had lost her memory until recently and has come home. Said Usagi.

That is wonderful news you two. Said Lee.

They both smiled and nodded.

Yeah, it's just going to be weird having her back. You know with having Tsunade-mama being the only mama we have known since birth. Said Usagi.

Don't worry sis will be fine and mom has a lot to teach us and we'll be fine. Said Naruto.

Usagi just nodded her head and went and sat down with her friends as her brother fallowed behind her.

Minako, Ami, Rei, and Usagi all sat with each other as the four sisters sat next to Naruto. Across from Naruto was Hinata looking up at a little shy and Ino just smirking. Both girls sat across from him.

Everyone ordered their food and ate. Some talked about their graduation.

So, who do you think we'll get as our teammates? Ask Usagi.

Shikamuro looked around and sighed. Well if we think about the hokage may put us in the same teams as our parents. Well at lease Chouji, Ino, and myself. Because our clans are close and our abilities work well together.

Ino pouted. What about Minako?

Well she might be placed with Usagi, Ami. Making an all girl team. Said Shikamuro.

I don't know about that. Said Naruto.

Taking out a piece of paper from his pocket with a pen Naruto wrote everyone's name down.

Okay, I do see your point on your team and how the old man would put you three together. But, we have Sasuke and Rei Uchiha both skilled with fire justus. Hinata and Ami both gentle fist fighter. Ino and Minako both mind walkers. Usagi and I are both good with close and far range fighting and shadow clones. Shikamuro your shadow justus and are a freaking lazy ass genius. Chouji you have your clan justus that makes you grow. Sakura you are pretty smart but you need to spend less time fan girlish and more on your fighting skills. Shino you have your bugs that steal chakra from others and you are a good tracker. Kiba and Akamaru are the best at tracking and scouting. Seresu is a plant and earth user. Parasu is a water user. Juno is a lighting user. VesVes is a fire user.

So it will appear we have eight others we have to figure into teams and who the old man will put together and figure out who our sensei's will be. Said Naruto.

Well, before the four sisters showed up I figured there would be a team with four members and I wasn't sure if they would separate Usagi and Naruto. Said Shikamuro.

Yeah, I could see them keeping us together but that would also be bad. I would spend to much time in my fights worrying about Usagi that it could be dangerous. Said Naruto.

The same goes for me as well. It would be best to place me on a different team. I could see being placed on an all girl team. Because Ami, Rei, Minako, and myself work well together. Said Usagi.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Well, it appears my sisters and I would be on a team together. Unless they take us and place one of us on each team. Said Seresu.

They could do that to balance out the teams with their weakness they may have. Said VesVes.

After an hour of talking and thinking of how the teams would be set up. Everyone paid and went back to the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate.

We're home and everyone's here to train along with Gai-sensei. Yelled Naruto and Usagi.

Kushina poked her head out of the kitchen and squealed.

GAI! She ran over to him.

Sensei? Gai had tears as he saw his old teacher.

Everyone looked at them puzzled.

Kushina-sensei where have you been this whole time and what are you doing here? Asked Gai.

Well, I got hurt lost my memory and just recently it returned and I had to come back for my children. She grinned as she walked over to Naruto and Usagi.

Gai's mouth fell open as he gaped looking like a giant fish in green spandex.

When did you start wearing spandex Gai? Kushina asked raising an eyebrow looking at him.

Kakashionii-san! Yelled Usagi.

Kakashi comes walking out of the kitchen with a lazy look on his face.

Yes, Usagi-chan? He asked her.

She gives him a big innocent grin, Batting her eyes at him.

Gai-sensei came over to see you and spar. Said Usagi.

He just sweat drops eye smiling at her. Well, Gai I'm sorry I will not be able to spar with you. Tsunade-sama has me busy deep cleaning the whole house.

Usagi turns to Tsunade and gives her huge puppy dog eyes along with Rock Lee. Please Tsunade-mama? Begged Usagi.

Please Tsunade-sama? ! Begged Lee.

Tsunade grinned and turn to Kakashi. Sure why not. He can clean house after the spar. It will be a great lesson for everyone.

Jiraiya pokes his head out of the kitchen as well. He had on a bright pink apron and black maids outfit on. I'll like to see this.

A tick mark formed on Tsunade's forehead. Get your ass back into the kitchen and male dinner for everyone. No, one has told you to stop.

Jiraiya quickly went back to work without saying a word.

The kids just giggled at the sight of him in a maids dress.

Damn old prevent thinking he can get out of work. Grumbled Tsunade.

Everyone went outside where they found Killer B and Nibi sparring. But, there was a red Aura around B, where there was a blue Aura around Nibi. They matched each other blow by blow. Til Nibi connected with a right hook to B's jaw and the man fell back against one of the training logs and his red Aura vanished. With a grin on her face Nibi relaxed and her blue Aura vanished.

Not bad Nibi, your getting g stronger everyday and your control is also getting better. Said Killer B. As he turned to face the group.

Gai had his mouth hanging open as he looked at them.

Lee snapped him out of it by speaking up. Did you open up the chakra gates?

Just grinning B looked over at the green clad youth. You could say something like that.

Wow, it is way different then how Gai-sensei does it and how I have been learning to do it. Said Lee.

Tsunade stepped in front of Gai and glared at him.

What does he mean by how he is learning how to open up the chakra gates? Asked Tsunade.

Well, you see… Gai look around nervous with his hand stretched behind his head.

Well, you see…Lady Tsunade. Lee is unable to use chakra and I am teaching him to open his gates to help as a last resort. To protect someone he loves. Said Gai. He gave a nervous laugh after telling this to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at Lee and then back at Gai. Well you know you two could have come talked to me and I could have seen if I would be able to open up his chakra coils.

Lee went all wide eye. You could really do that? The last doctor I saw told me to give up on my dream and just learn a trade or just teach taijustus. Said Lee.

Well clearly that person was an idiot and doesn't know nothing. They should had you come and see me. Said Tsunade with a smirk on her face.

Lee jumped around all happy. As Neji just sighed.

Neji, will you inform Hiashi that I will need someone to aid me in this surgery. The Byakugan will help aid me as I slowly open his coils. Said Tsunade.

Yes, Lady Tsunade. I will tell Lord Hiashi once we return to the compound. Said Neji.

Both Ami and Hinata looked at each other. Lady Tsunade, might we watch? Asked Ami.

Yes, you may. Are you two wanting to learn some medical ninjustus? She asked.

Yes, we are. We also figure that having the byakugan will have with tricky surgeries. As well you will not always have to call for our father to send over one of the Clans men to always come and help. Said Hinata.

Hmm…I wonder. You two along with Usagi like to be my apprentices? Asked Tsunade.

Both girls blushed and nodded their heads.

Good, after you have your team assignments let me know so I will be able to work with your sensei's so you will be able to come over for me to teach you. As well this will be go to have more medic-nins out in the field. But, for now you three will be my only students. Said Tsunade.

Ten-Ten looked down a little sad. Lady Tsunade?

Yes, Ten-Ten? Asked Tsunade.

Would I be able to be one of your students? Ask Ten-Ten.

I thought maybe you would want to work more on being a seals master? With Kushina back she would be able to teach a lot along with Jiraiya when he isn't out working or just being a jackass. Said Tsunade.

I do want to be a great Seals Mistress along with being a great weapons Mistress. But, I would also like to learn from you. Said Ten-Ten.

Well, how about we do this. I will have you begin learning with Kushina and Jiraiya. After they fell you have learn all they can teach you. I will start to work with you. For there are some seals you will be working with as a medic-nin and at times we have to have someone that is well skilled in seals to aid us. After these three learn from me I'll be making them learn with Kushina and Jiraiya. I like to have you very well skilled. Said Tsunade.

Yes, I'll do it. Said Ten-Ten a huge smile crossed her face.

Kushina smiled at the young girl. We will begin your first lesson tomorrow after your training with Gai and if you do not have any missions that will take you away from the village. Said Kushina.

All the kids gathered around the training ground and watched Kakashi and Gai walk into the center of the circle. Killer B and Tsunade were off to the side making some bets as to who would win the little match.

Nibi giggled at the sight of the green clad spandex wearing man. But, had trouble from laughing out loud when she saw his student who was basically a mini me of the grown man.

Jiraiya had came outside with a tray of drinks for everyone and placed it on the table behind them and walked up to Kushina.

So, what do you think Kushina? Do you think Gai will beat him? Asked Jiraiya.

I'm not sure. Minato did teach Kakashi but if what Luna tells me that he is very lazy. Then Gai might have a chance at beating him. But, I do hope he doesn't make up one of his crazy rules if he gets defeated. Said Kushina.

Yes, the man is a little crazy with those rules he makes for himself. He had the twins sitting on his feet one time as he did a hundred laps around the village on his hands. It did keep the twins out of trouble for a couple of hours as well get Naruto off the hook for paint bomb T&I building along with the Anbu office. Said Jiraiya.

So Naruto likes playing pranks? Asked Kushina.

You only know the tip of the iceberg. His favorite target is the Anbu but he loves to drive Ibki crazy. Ibki used to chase him all over the village til his 6th birthday. Said Jiraiya.

Why up to his 6th birthday? Asked Kushina.

Because that was the day Ibki found out who Naruto and Usagi's uncles are and doesn't want to piss off the Raikage. Laughed Jiraiya.

Wise man. I wouldn't want to piss off Ei as well. That man has a worse temper then Tsunade and hits as twice as hard as her. But, Ibki shouldn't chicken out though. Said Kushina.

I know but. I'll take you by the I&T building tomorrow and you can see one of the rooms Naruto trashed last time Ibki caught him and tried teaching him a lesson. Said Jiraiya.

Kushina just raised an eyebrow and nodded her head.

Both men sparred for about 30 mons before Kakashi slipped and was kicked out of the ring. Gai just laughed. Well Kakashi better luck next time.

Yeah, yeah. I better get back to work. Kakashi said as he walked back into the house.

Everyone grabbed their drinks and talked. The night went well for everyone. They had dinner talked about training and who might be their new sensei's. They all said their good night's and everyone went home.

Neji escorted Hinata and Ami home. To where Hiashi was waiting at the door for the trio.

He has a smile on his face. Both his twins had made genin.

Well girls everything went well today? He asked them.

Yes, father everything did. But, the best thing that did happen was that Hinata and I are both students of Lady Tsunade. Said Ami.

Really, that is impressive news. I didn't think she was taking anymore students since Shizune. He said.

Yes, it is father. Both girls spoke at once.

Lord Hiashi, Lady Tsunade would like the assistance of someone in the family for an operation she will be preforming on Rock Lee here soon. Said Neji.

Oh? Said Hiashi.

Yes, father. She will be trying to open up Rock Lee's chakra coils and needs someone with the byakugan to be her eyes. Ami and I have asked to watch. For we both believe it would be better an elder member of the family assist her. Said Hinata.

I will speak to one of the branch members and as well speak with Lady Tsunade on when she plans this to preform the operation. Said Hiashi.

Yes, father. Said both girls at once.

Yes, Lord Hiashi. Said Neji.

Elsewhere in the village Jadeite was lurking in the shadows watching people walk around unknown to them a great evil was about to attack their peaceful little world.

This foolish humans only knew that they are just energy for my Queen. Thought Jadeite.

Behind him was a woman with long black hair, her eyes the color of steel and looked as lifeless.

My Lord. You called for me? Asked the woman.

Jadeite turned to face the woman. Yes, I have. I have a mission for you. Tomorrow there will be a large group of young ninjas ready for the picking and I want you to attack them and steal all of their energy for our Queen.

Yes, as you command Lord Jadeite. Said the woman.

An evil grin crossed her ruby red lips as she faded back into the shadows.

The next morning all the Genin raced to the academy eager to find out who their Sensei's we're going to be.

Naruto and Usagi sat next to each other yawning. As they tried not to fall asleep.

What's wrong with you two? Didn't you get any sleep last night after we all left? Asked Kiba.

Yeah, we went to bed early but our mom woke us up at the butt crack of dawn to do some training. Telling us we had to be ready at a moments notice and that now we are ninjas this will be our new lives. Said Naruto.

I don't like getting up so early and I really hate this new training. Whined Usagi.

Oh suck it up. Said Kiba.

Shut up dog breath you don't speak to her that way. Growled Naruto.

Kiba just smirked. You going to do something about it blonde? Asked Kiba.

You two stop it and quick being so troublesome this early in the morning. Said Shikamuro.

Naruto just grinned as did Kiba and sat down on the desk facing Shikamuro.

Come on Shikamuro everything to you is troublesome. I swear your even more lazier then Usagi and that's saying a lot. Said Naruto.

Usagi glared and stuck out her tongue at her brother.

Across town Jiraiya was walking with Kushina to the T&I building to see what her son has done to one of the rooms.

I swear Ibki doesn't even bother with fixing the room. He just has it there so when Naruto gets caught he just locks in there for the day. Said Jiraiya.

Well how bad is it? Asked Kushina.

You'll see. Said Jiraiya as he opened the door for her and flowed behind her. Standing by a desk looking at his morning reports we the man of the hour himself Ibki.

Ibki it's good to see you. Said Jiraiya. The tall bold man looked up from the stack of papers in his hands. He had the expression that he had seen a ghost.

Long time hasn't it Ibki. Said Kushina.

That it has been Kushina. It appears death has been good to you. Said Ibki.

She just laughed at him. No a concussion does wonders for one's looks. Said Kushina.

So what brings you two to my neck of the woods. Asked Ibki.

I have come to show Kushina the damage her son Naruto has done to one of your interrogation rooms. Said Jiraiya.

Well then this way. They fallowed after Ibki to the second floor to the very last room in the center hallway. He slowly opened the door and to her shock the room was distorted like if a tornado had been though it. The table was in pieces the chair was sticking out of the ceiling and claw marks all over the walls.

What in the hell happen here? Demand Kushina.

Ibki cleared his that before speaking. It was Naruto. Well it was one of the first time we caught him and he lost control of the fox. It happen after his 6th birthday just before Killer B could try to teach him control over the beast. Since then he has only lost control two more times. But, lucky B was able to calm him down quickly.

Kushina just stood there gaping. I can't believe this. My little boy did this?

Yes, he did but by doing this he has helped me out. said Ibki.

How so? She asked.

I use this room to scare the crap out of people and tell them I'm going to feed them to the fox and this was what happened after the last asshat attack the kid. Said Ibki.

Back at the academy all the new genin slowly made their way into the classroom where they awaited the news of their new teammates and their new sensei's.

On the roof of the build stood a woman, she had her eyes closed and was focusing her energy on the building. Trying to place seals on the room to drain her unwilling prey.

Well I figure I leave off here.

Naruto: wait your not going to let me fight her now?

Fallen: Nope.

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. Had a busy week last week and I finely had sometime today to work on the chapter and get it up.

U hope you enjoy. I will be trying to get updates and edits done in the near future.

Peace.


	9. Chapter 9: Short skirts and nose bleeds

Hello again. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry if it felt a little rushed. I was a little stumped on this last chapter and I need a little time to work out the new team listings. Trying to figure out how I should build or break them up into.

Usagi: well I can't wait to find out what team I'm on.

Naruto: all I know is don't want to be on your team.

Usagi: jerk.

Naruto laughs. You know I love you. It's just I don't want to worry.

Usagi: whatever.

Luna: Fallen doesn't own Naruto nor Sailor Moon

Chapter 9: short skirts and nose bleeds

In the shadows of the night the strange woman placed several seals on the academy building and in the room where the graduating Genin would be awaiting their team placement in the morning.

With a grin on her face the woman held out her hands and closed her eyes as she said a quick spell: "The light of the Dark Queen empower this magic. Steal the will and strength of the youth." With that said she open her eyes and a grin slowly crept in place. Slowly she stepped back into the shadows vanishing form all sight.

Elsewhere in the village.

Kushina was wondering down the dirt streets, just looking around. She slowly sighed as she looked up to the full moon sky.

"Minato I miss you. I do hope I do my best by our children."

She sighed again and closed her eyes. She had not watched where she was going and had found herself standing in front of Ichiraku Ramen stand. With a soft smile she slowly pushes past the curtain doorway and found a set at the counter.

Welcome to Ichiraku. How may I serve you. Said a man's voice from the kitchen with his back turn to her.

Well how about two bowls of pork ramen and miso ramen. Said Kushina.

Coming right up. Said the man.

Ayame smiled at Kushina as she placed a glass of water before her. Would you like some tea or sake?

Teuchi turned to place the bowls down when he grow still and dropped one of the bowls to the ground and gasped.

KUSHINA!

Hey Teuchi. Smiled Kushina softly at him as she spoke

Dear Kami. Your alive? But, how are you still alive? Asked a tearful shocked Teuchi.

During the attack I was thrown into the forest and a traveler found me and took me back with them and took care of me til my memory came back recently. Explained Kushina.

Walking around the counter Teuchi went up to Kushina and hugged her tightly.

Dear girl I have missed you dearly and not a day has gone by since you been gone that I haven't prayed for you to come home and be safe. Cried Teuchi.

She returned the hug and smiled sadly. I'm glade to be back home. Even if it's just for now. Said Kushina.

Teuchi let go of her and looked into her eyes.

What do you mean just for now? Asked Teuchi.

I have some matter to settle with the civilian council and with the Elders and a couple of the clan heads. But, for now I'm not in any rush. I have time. Said Kushina.

Good. Now sit down and eat. The first three bowls are on me. Said Teuchi.

Ayame had already replaced the broken bowls and cleaned up the mess as her father visited with the young lady before her.

Thank you Teuchi. You know you don't have to. Said Kushina.

I know but I want to. But, I also remember you are a bottomless pit when it comes to my ramen. Said Teuchi as he laugh heading back into the kitchen of his little ramen stand.

Kushina broke open her chop sticks and smiled as she dug into the first of the two bowls before.

After a couple of hours and over 40 bowls of ramen later Kushina was saying her goodbyes and was wondering around the village once more. She saw a few other old faces coming her way and she just stood there looking at them. Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamamaka.

You know how troublesome it is that now you have popped up again Kushina. Said Shikaku.

Well you know me Shika I'm always been troublesome. I'm the only Kunoichi in this village to ever beat a kage as well as several clan heads while we we're younger. Snickered Kushina.

Yeah, yeah, it was to troublesome to fight you back then and it appears to be to troublesome to even try to now. Said Shikaku.

Well Kushina my dear it is fantastic you are now back and with you here I'm sure you'll light that fire under the civilian councils ass along with the elders. Said Chouza.

Now, Kushina promise me not to be sent to I&T. I don't want to go fishing around in that head of yours again. Said Inoichi.

I promise. If I do anything you three will be there to see it all go down. Said Kushina with a smile.

Well Kushina how about you join us three old fart for a drink? Asked Chouza.

No, thanks. I have to get back to the house and be up early to make the kiddies breakfast. Said Kushina.

How troublesome. Make sure this time you don't burn down half the village again. Said Shikaku as he smiled looking at her.

Kushina stuck out her tongue out at him. It only happen one time. Are you ever going to let me live that down? Ask Kushina.

All three men just laughed at her and spoke at once. Nope we're never going to let you live that down. Now that we have you back.

Kushina just smiled at them. To think I missed you three lunkheads.

It has been good seeing you Kushina. You know where to find us if you ever want to have a drink. Said Chouza.

Yes, thank you all for the kind invite. Said Kushina.

The three men walked passed her as she kept wondering around the village. The next place she found herself was the old Uchiha section of the village. It looked like a little ghost town to itself. But, for a light shining from one of the windows from an old shrine. Curious she wondered over to the old shrine. To find it had been well kept. Walking slowly she walked up to the bell rope and said a small prayer before ringing it. But, out of the corner of her eye she saw something move.

Whose there? Ask Kushina.

Stepping out of the shadows was Rei Uchiha. Her deep red is purple eyes stared at Kushina.

My Lady. I am sorry. We had failed you back in the Silver Kingdom. Said Rei.

Please my dear. Don't worry nor shed tears for the past. Learn from it and be better prepared for what's to come. Said Kushina as she walked up to the girl.

It appears you awoke when Naruto and Usagi did. But, I am surprised for I only saw Naruto guardians awaken and didn't feel you other girls. Said Kushina.

My memories have awaken but not my powers yet. It appears it will take time for me to be able to transform into Sailor Mars. Said Rei.

Please don't worry. My dear it will happen all in good time. Anyways Naruto will protect his sister. Said Kushina.

I know my Queen but I only wish to be strong to help. Said Rei.

I know and you will be. For what I have seen of you. You are nothing like the other Uchiha. Said Kushina.

No, my cousin is only driven by the lust of power and is going down a very dangerous path. I have warned him. But, my warnings fall upon deaf ears. I fear there will be nothing I can do to save him form this path. Said Rei.

It has appeared the night everyone was killed by his brother. He lost himself and darkness has filled his heart. I fear evil has already planted it's seeds into him and there will be nothing we can do to save him. Said Kushina looking away from the young girl.

I know my Queen and I will do what it takes when it comes to the time I must stop him. For now I am unable to do anything. The Civilian Council has him so brainwashed and up their butts he believes he is prince of this village. Said Rei as she sighed.

Raising a questioning eyebrow Kushina looked at the young girl.

What do you mean the civilian council has him brainwashed? Ask a wondering Kushina.

They are the ones who pay for his apartment in the nice section of the village and have told him he can have any woman he wants to sire his children with. I fear when Usagi comes to age she will be one of the first he will be after. Said Rei.

Why do they not offer you the same thing? Asked Kushina.

Because I refused to be their little pet and puppet. As well I pissed them off by saying I would choose Naruto. They didn't like that idea and called me an abomination for even having feeling for Naruto. Said Rei as she laughed.

It's their lost. For now just keep low key and please don't worry. For all will unfold for the better. Said Kushina.

Alright my Lady. Said Rei.

Both said their goodbyes and Kushina wondered around the village some more. She was a little bored and wanted to see of anything changed or anything new was in the village. But, those old fart on the Council have kept the village pretty much in the stone age besides some modern stuff. She sighed and kept walking.

As she was walking she came across Minako and Ami. They were sitting on a bench at the entrance of the park.

Girls you know it's late. Why are you both out here? Asked Kushina.

Both girls looked up at her and smiled.

We had to get away from our sisters and family for a little while. Replied Ami.

Why is that my dears? Asked Kushina.

Because, right now at my place Hinata is training and being pushed beyond her limits in training. As well the family Elders are. Demanding my father to bird cage seal Hanabi and myself. But, father keeps saying that he isn't sure if Hinata will be clan heiress. So he is trying to buy us both time. Said Ami.

I have always hated that damn seal. Why hasn't your father done away with that damn thing? Asked Kushina.

Because grandfather keeps holding something over his head and has made father powerless in this manner. Said Ami.

I see. I'm sorry about what is happening. Said Kushina.

It is alright. Hinata is a lot better then I am in gentle fist. Hanabi is better then us both. Anyways Hinata, Hanabi, and myself have talked about if it came down to becoming sealed we would go to Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Killer B for protection and with Killer B being the Raikage's brother and not from this village it would help us out even more. Said Ami.

It appears you girls have everything planned out. Said Kushina.

Yes we do. But, father was the one who came up with the plan. Said Ami.

Yeah, I'm just here helping her plan it out. Just incase we just have seconds to move. Said Minako.

You are a good friend Minako. Said Ami.

Kushina stood there smiling at both girls.

Umm…Kushina? Asked a nervous Minako.

Yes Minako. Said Kushina.

Minako look down and held out her transformation pen and looked up at the red head with silver hair.

So Artemis has awoken you? Asked Kushina.

Yes and no. The day I was attacked in the park a few weeks ago memories began to slowly flood my memory and when you appeared everything became so clear and I remember everything. I was talking to Ami about it as well. For her memories are coming back as well. Said Minako.

Well girls it wasn't all my doing. Naruto and Usagi awoke to their powers. Naruto did his my sheer will and also awoke his own guardians. Which I was surprised that he was able to do that. But, he was always an early bloomer. Said Kushina.

So those four sisters are also guardian's Asked Ami.

Yes, they are. Their powers mirror your powers in ways. But are also a little different as well. Said Kushina.

I see. But, when will I and Rei receive our transformation pens? Asked Ami.

In due time. You all will wake up in different orders. Minako is first for she is also Usagi's double and awakens with her. Then I believe you'll be next Ami, then Rei and finely will be Jupiter. Saturn will only awaken after the other three outer guardian's are found and awoken. But, I don't believe will meet those girls for awhile. Said Kushina.

There are more? Asked Minako.

Yes, there are nine guardian's in all. The three outers are strong then everyone. But, Saturn is the most powerful of all. She is death. How the other three put it. Laughed Kushina.

That makes sense since there's nine planets and nine guardian's for the princess. But, why does Naruto only have four? Asked Ami.

He is stronger then his sister and the four are guardian's children of the previous guardians that served his father. Said Kushina as she looked away.

But, my Lady if thing begin to progress much quicker at home. May my sisters and I come to you for protection? Asked Ami.

Yes, my dear. I will protect you and your sisters with my life. Said Kushina as she smiled at her.

Besides the Raikage is on his way here as we speak and he is on a rampage. Laughed Kushina.

Elsewhere

As Ei entered the land fire he sneezed.

Bless you Ei-sama. Said Samui.

Ei growled. My stupid brother must be talking about me.

Back at the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate a cold chill ran down B's back as fear struck him.

My brother is close and he going to hurt me said B.

As Naruto just looked over at him and laughed.

That sucks to be you uncle. Said Naruto.

Shut up fool. Said B.

Back at the park.

With how my brother travels they should be here by tomorrow or the next day. But, most likely very late tomorrow. Said Kushina.

Then I might put my plan into effect much sooner. Said Ami.

Come by tomorrow. I will give you several storage scrolls and show you how to use them. That way you can pack all you need and make a quick escape. Said Kushina.

Umm… My Lady I have one question though. Said Ami.

Your worried about Neji? Asked Kushina.

The girl with blue hair nodded her head. I can't just leave him behind to be hurt by the elders for our escape.

Then bring him with you. I know he and Naruto are good friends and this why I can get a look at that seal and maybe Jiraiya and I can remove it. The fool might believe he is a master at seals but my skills still are hell of a lot better then his. Said Kushina.

Alright, it sounds like a plan said Minako. I'll come by tomorrow to make it look like we are all studying seals and basic medic-nin stuff for the field and we will begin to pack you all up and then we will relocate our studies to Usagi's house with the lie that we have a few questions for Tsunade.

Good, I'll see you girls around 1 tomorrow? Minako before you go home tonight come to my place and I'll give you the scrolls and I'll make them appear like basic medical scrolls. Said Kushina.

I'll be by in about an hour then. Said Minako.

Both girls nodded their heads.

Alright I'll head home and get a room ready for you and your sisters Ami. Said Kushina.

Both girls bowed to Kushina and said their good bye. Kushina made her way back home.

She open the front door to find Naruto sitting on B and laughing his ass off. She raised an eyebrow to this.

Okay what is going on here? Asked Kushina.

Naruto looked up and over to the front door with a huge foxy grin on his face. Uncle B is scared. He feels Uncle Ei is mad at him and that he is in for a world of pain.

Kushina just laughed. So Ei is going to find away to blame you for all of this isn't he?

Yes, because he going to say why Nibi or myself couldn't feel you in with the Kyūbi. Said B.

Simple my energy was hidden for my protection as well as my children. It was too soon for me to be seen as well. I was way too weak and would have been easy pickings for anyone that I have pissed off in the past as well as the enemies form my past life that is beginning to appear. Said Kushina

Both B and Naruto nodded their heads and looked at her.

So, mom have a nice walk. You have been gone for awhile now. Asked Naruto.

Yes, I did and I saw a few old faces as well meet some new faces as well….

Kushina trailed off as she looked at Usagi as she was laying upside down on the couch reading a manga.

As well we are going to have three to four new house guess beginning tomorrow. Finish saying Kushina.

More people are moving in asked Tsunade as she walked into the living room holding a glass of water.

Yes, we will be having four more housemates. Said Kushina as she smiled at Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed and grabbed Kushina by the hand and dragged off down the hallway towards the last two room in the main left hallway. The main right hallway was set up for Ei and his people and B's three students. Shizune fallowed after the two women as the four sisters left their room and went into the living room to talk with the others.

Hey Shizune could you do something for me? Ask Kushina.

Yeah, sure what is it Kushina? Asked Shizune.

I need about 6 storage scrolls to store large items as well as 10 small storage scrolls. But, I need to scroll to look like something for basic medical and first aid scrolls and maybe seal the scrolls in 3 off the smaller ones so it doesn't look to noticeable. Said Kushina.

Okay…sure I'll get on that now. Does those scrolls have anything to do with who will be moving in here tomorrow? Asked Shizune.

Yes, they do and Minako will be by soon to pick them up for our guest. We are trying to keep it very low key. As well where is Jiraiya's prevy ass? Said Kushina as she heard from coming from the kitchen grumbling as he walked over to them.

What do you want with me? Asked Jiraiya.

How do you feel about helping break a pesky seal that will piss off a lot of people. Asked Kushina.

Hmm…sounds like fun. What seal will we be breaking? Asked Jiraiya.

The birdcage seal. Said Kushina.

Everyone's eyes widen.

Yes, the three Hyuga heiress and Neji will be coming to live with us tomorrow. The elders have gotten out of hand and there isn't anything their father can do so he is sending them to us for protection. Because whose going to mess with two of the three legendary Sannin and the Raikage's brother and sister as well the Raikage loves to stir up trouble when ever he is able to. Said Kushina.

You do have a point I am pretty awesome. Said Jiraiya.

Yeah your pretty awesome alright with that maids outfit on. Said Tsunade as she laughed.

Well you didn't complain about last night. Now did you. Said Jiraiya with an evil smirk on his face.

Kushina just looked between the two and just laughed. You two are twisted. You know that.

Shizune got all the scrolls ready for Minako and set them aside as she sighed. Thinking to herself. "Since Kushina returned everything has become much more lively and out little family has grown even more. But, how long will things still be calm before the civilian council and the Hyuga elders begin to throw their fits that the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan is throwing around its power with the back of the of the Raikage just to gain the Hyuga bloodline to just breed the girls."

Shizune was brought back from her thoughts as Minako stood before her.

Shizune-san are you awake? Asked Minako.

Shaking her head and blinking Shizune looked at the blonde hair girl before her. Oh, yes. Sorry about that Minako here are the scrolls. In each scroll that are several scrolls sealed in them. This first one that says basic first aid has 6 large item sealing scrolls. And this one that says basic medical herbs has 5 small scrolls and this one that says basic medical poisons has another 5 small scrolls in it.

Shizune unrolled the first scroll. Now watch me. When you want to unsealed the other scrolls just put a little chakra into it like this and with in a poof of smoke the 6 scrolls appeared. When you want to reseal just do the something. She showed her by putting a little chakra into it and it resealed the 6 scrolls. So just place the item on the scroll and just do what I showed you.

Okay thank you Shizune-san. My I see their rooms so I know if they need to bring their beds or any other furniture with them. Asked Minako.

Sure this way. Said Shizune as she lead the girl to the two bedrooms being set up. For now the girls will share one room as Neji will get his own room. She told Minako.

Minako just nodded her head as she looked into the room and saw Jiraiya wearing a maids dress. Her eyes widen and she began to laugh.

Everyone turn to the doorway and saw Minako standing there laughing. Jiraiya just swear dropped and crossed his arms in front of himself.

Yeah just laugh it up kid. One day you'll suffer this fate. Said Jiraiya.

She looked at him. I already do. My sailor fuku skirt is way too damn short. But, we have no say in what it looks like. Said Minako.

Everyone's eyes widen besides Kushina and they turned to her for answers.

Yes, Minako is also a guardian but she is one of Usagi's. Said Kushina.

Rubbing his chin Jiraiya looked at Minako. I have always thought it was strange that you looked a little more like Usagi then what you did Ino. Bit of you think about Ino does also look a lot like Usagi as well. I guess Minako was the one that set the looks when you and your sister where born. Also you do make a very go double for Usagi. Bit there is one problem. Her hair I'd much longer then yours.

I know and there isn't anything I can do about that for she will not allow me to cut it. Said Minako.

Don't cut her hair. It is a family tradition and trait to have your hair that long as well as to wear it in that fashion. Said Kushina.

Everyone just looked at her and sweat dropped.

But, I must be going. It's getting late and I don't want my mom to worry about me. Said Minako.

Naruto! Yelled Tsunade.

Naruto came walking into down the hallway and into the room. Yeah you called Tsunade-mama. Said Naruto.

Yes, I want you to walk Minako home safely and come back home. Said Tsunade.

Sure thing. I'll be back. Come on Minako. You can fill me in on what your doing here and what's going on. For some reason you have more an idea of what's happening. Said Naruto.

They walked down the hallways and into the living room to where Usagi looked up and saw her friend Minako standing next to her brother talking about something. So she quickly got up and ran up to her friend. Hey Minako what are you doing here?

Oh hey Usagi. I just came and got some scrolls from Shizune-san. Said Minako.

Yeah so I'm going to walk her home. It's late and don't want any creeps trying anything on her. Said Naruto.

Could I come to? Asked Usagi as she gave her brother Puppy eyes no Justus.

Sure why not it will give me someone to talk to on my way back home. But, one question. Said Naruto.

Bother girls looked at him as they walked the front door and put on their ninja sandals.

Do they teach you that damn Puppy eyes no Justus in some special class you went to when they took you girls out for special training? Asked Naruto.

Both girls just laughed and nodded their heads.

Dammit I knew it. Said Naruto.

As he open the door for both girls as they the house and walked though the village over to Minako's home.

So do you know what's going on Minako? Why mom and Tsunade-mama are getting those two rooms ready asked Naruto.

No, I just asked for some help with basic first aid and medical stuff. I was just asking Tsunade-sama if we could come by tomorrow for some extra help. She agreed and told us to come by around lunch time. Said Minako.

Oh yeah. I want to learn some basic first aid. Said Usagi.

Okay how about we study after we get to your house tomorrow. Said Minako.

Usagi lite up with a huge foxy smile and nodded her head.

Naruto couldn't help but fell that Minako wasn't telling him everything and was hiding something from the both of them. But, he felt she had her reasons for not telling them everything and decided to drop it. Anyways they would find out soon enough what was going to happen.

They arrived at Minako's home and said their good night's and goodbyes as Minako and Usagi hugged.

Usagi looked over at Naruto and sighed with a sad look in her eyes.

What's wrong baby sis? Asked Naruto.

I'm just worried about everything and everyone. I also just have a feeling I can't shake and that I need to go see Rei. Said Usagi.

Smiling at his sister Naruto spoke softly. If that feeling is bothering you that much let's go and check up on her. Anyways mom and Tsunade-mama know we take our time and that we might stop at Ichiraku Ramen for a snack before heading home.

Thank you so much Naruto and after that I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen. Said Usagi.

They both walked over to the old Uchiha section of the village. They heard what sound like fighting. Quickly they ran down the stone road and hid behind a large tree in front of the shrine. There was three men and one was holding Rei from behind.

The one holding Rei spoke. Come on girly work for our Queen and nothing bad will happen to you.

I said no. Shouted Rei as she did an instep digging her heel into the man's foot and elbowing him in the stomach. Quickly she broke free of them. I told you before I'm not going to be a fool and a damn puppet for whoever your working for.

The man to her far left with black hair began laughing as his voice and body began to change into a demon. His hair fell to the ground as his eyes turn black with his body becoming long and skinny and his arms hang down to his feet and his fingers became long and the nails look like long blades.

It spoke. You have no say in this Uchiha. Your clan belongs to our Queen and if you will not listen she has told us to kill you. I wouldn't mind that at all. It laughed.

Both Naruto and Usagi looked at each other and nodded and yelled. Moonlight transformation and Moon Prism Make-up quickly transforming.

Before the creature could attack Rei the moon eclipsed and two figures appeared from the trees.

The man to the far right spoke. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?

I am the Moonlight Knight and I am Sailor Moon and we stand for love and justice and in the name of the moon we will punish you. They said in unison.

They just laughed at the two Moon warriors. Okay kids dress up time is over and get the hell out of here before we kill you. Said the man from the far right.

Moonlight Knight just laughed and ran at the demon that stood before Rei. With a smirk on his face he readied his sword and yelled "Lunar slice" and two silver wind blades came from the sword cutting the demon into two. As the light touched it's skin it began to eat away at the flesh and the demon was no more.

"Kits behind you. Said Kurama in both their minds."

Behind the both of them the two other men went to attack. Sailor Moon pulled out two silver senbon needles and though them yelling "Moon Silent attack". The two senbon glowed a soft silver at it pieced the main artery in the men's necks. The sending faded away into the men's skin as a silver color appeared on their necks and they stopped breathing and the life faded from their eyes.

"Well kits you both did well for your first time meeting the enemy. But, be warn they will be strong then those three you have faced tonight. For evil always grows strong in time. Said Kurama."

They untransformed and ran over to Rei. By this time ANBU was finely showing up. Rei looked up at the twins with tears in her eyes.

The cat Anbu walked up to the three Genin. What had happen here?

They attacked me believing my shine had gold and jewels hidden in it. When they found nothing they planned to take me and sell me off as a slave. But, Naruto and Usagi happen to be coming by to see me and saved my life. Said Rei.

Naruto and Usagi both nodded their heads. They we're unsure if they could speak.

Well you two should be proud of yourselves for saving the life of a fellow Genin. But, I will have you three come tomorrow before your team placement to give your statements. Said the Cat Anbu.

All three nodded and Naruto helped up Rei.

Would it be alright if Rei stayed with us tonight? Asked Naruto.

The Cat Anbu looked at him and nodded her head.

The three went into the shrine as the other Anbu looked around and took whatever evidence they found and allowed them to get Rei's things and they left. They slowly walked though the village Rei was wrapped in both Naruto and Usagi's arms.

Do you want something to eat or do you want to go back to our place? Asked Naruto.

Rei snapped out her mind and looked at Naruto. Umm…I am a little hungry.

Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen. Said Naruto and Usagi.

Rei couldn't help but laugh at the twins. She sweated they had black holes for stomachs.

They made their way to Ichiraku and walked into the small stand and sat at the counter.

Hey guys. Said Ayame.

Hey Ayame the three in unison.

Teuchi walked up front and saw the three Genin. I see you three had pass that is great news. For that I'll give each of you a free bowl.

Cool. Said Naruto.

Usagi grinned. We also made rookie of the year. It has been the first time in the leafs history to have four Genin be rookie of the year.

So you, Naruto, and Rei made rookie of the year and who was the fourth one? Asked Ayame.

My stupid cousin who shouldn't have made it at all. Said Rei.

So Sasuke as well. Said Ayame.

Yeah, I have a feeling no matter how he did he was going to get rookie of the year. Said Rei.

That's pretty bad. Said Ayame as she put a glass of water in front of each of them.

Oh well who cares about that teme. How I see it we are a hell of a lot better then him. If anything if Shikamuro would have applied himself more he would have been true earn the spot given to teme. Said Naruto.

Everyone just laughed.

But, you know Shika he said it was too troublesome to waste his time studying and it was better spent watching clouds or placing GO with Luna or Nibi. Said Usagi.

Teuchi came back up to the front with the bowls of ramen that each one always ordered. Here you go guys.

Thank you Teuchi they said at once.

All three dug into their bowls and had late snack. Sadly they only had time for one bowl for it was closing time and Naruto and Usagi had been out later then they should have been.

Thanking Teuchi and Ayame again for their meal they left to make their way home.

On their way back home they ran into Killer B and Luna.

Where have you two been asked B.

We went to go check up on Rei and this monster and two other guys attacked Rei and we transformed and kicked their evil asses. Said Naruto.

Both Luna and Killer B's eyes open wide as they looked at the twins as Rei just nodded her head.

So Luna and Uncle B is it alright Rei stay with us for awhile. Asked Usagi.

I don't see why not our house is becoming a village to itself with all our new guest we get every few days. Said B as he Laughed.

Luna jumped onto Naruto's shoulder. I wish I was there with you three. I could have guided you.

I know Luna but it couldn't have been helped. As well we are ninjas this part of the job. Also we have some cool deadly attacks. Said Naruto.

Usagi and Rei giggled at Naruto.

Come on you little fools your mom's are worried sick about you two. Now with what happen to Rei here. They are going to be freaking out. Oh by the way Rei-chan your joining the twins in their new training. Said Killer B with an evil smirk on his face.

She just grown as she walks with the small group. My fire readings have been telling me I would be in for a world of pain. Said Rei.

They made their way back to the house and walked into the front door. Tsunade and Kushina saw the new member of the group and quickly got up.

What happen to her. Ask Tsunade as she quickly went to work looking at and examining all of the minor wounds the girl had.

Kushina looked at her children with a very worried expression.

We went to see Rei before we went to grab something to eat before coming home and she was being attacked by two men and a demon like thing. So we transformed in the our senshi and knight forms and saved the day. Or would it be saved the night? Asked Naruto.

I asked Naruto if we could go see her for I had a bad feeling and knew we needed to be there for her. Even though we had no idea what was happening at the time. Said Usagi.

I was great full they came and saved me. For who knows where I would be right now. Said Rei.

I'm glade you fallowed your heart Usagi sweetie. Said Kushina.

Also when we got there Kurama warned us something wasn't right and that was the other reason we transformed. Kurama also helped us in battle. She still holds a mind link with Usagi and her power still flows through her as well. Said Naruto.

Everyone just looked at him and his sister.

I guess I did it right when I took the evil part out of you sweetie and was still able to keep you link and still have hold of the Dark Kurama's chakra. Said Kushina.

Everyone turned and looked at her. All she did was laugh and put her hand behind your head and rub her neck nervous like.

Elsewhere

My Queen we have lost the three we sent to bring back the Uchiha female. Said Malachite.

That is fine we don't need that brat anyways. She would have been more trouble in the long run of things. Said Queen Beryl.

Very well my Queen. Malachite just bowed and vanished back into the shadows.

As long as we have the arrogant male. Our plan shall still take root. Thought Queen Beryl.

Out of the shadows Orochimaru stepped out. Sasuke-kun will be an excellent new vessel for Queen Metaria. But thought to himself that he would steal the boy for his own gain.

Yes, his body would work for our Queen Metaria. Said Queen Beryl.

It was dawn in the Leaf Village. People we're waking up and shops opening for their early morning Ninja clients. Shizune was already up making breakfast for everyone. As each of the kids slowly came out their rooms dressed and ready for the day.

It's too early for me to be out of bed. Cried Usagi.

Suck it up buttercup. As ninjas we have to be ready to go at any given second. So stop your whining. Said Naruto as he winked at his sister.

She gave him Puppy Eye no Justus.

Ahh…I hate that evil Justus. Yelled Naruto as he ran into the kitchen and took his seat at the large table.

The others fallowed behind and seat down. Everyone was yawning as Shizune severed everyone and they all ate. As they finished eating they heard a knock at the door. Kushina went to the door and answered it. Stood there was the Cat Anbu from last night.

Good morning. I'm here for Naruto, Usagi, and Rei. Said the Anbu woman.

Hearing their names they came into the living room from the kitchen and saw who was at the door.

I guess it's time to go see Ibki. Said Naruto.

Kushina raised an eyebrow to this as Tsunade walked up behind them with her arms crossed.

That's fine but we're going with. Ibki isn't blaming Naruto for last week's paint explosion. Said Tsunade.

Kushina looked over at Naruto and couldn't help from laughing. You did what Naruto?

For once that wasn't me. The colors were all wrong and it was way to messy. It appears the Civilian council paid some amateurs to do one of my pranks. Anyways I was with Uncle Killer B wrestling and it's hard to told Shadow clones while wrestling hm. He goes all out and I can't kept focus with him. Said Naruto.

Yup he was with me during that time. Said Killer B as he walked up behind them.

So it looks like a early morning trip to T&I. Said Usagi.

Appears so. Said Naruto.

The group walked down. The dirt street to the T&I building. The villagers just watched as the group went by. A couple gave Naruto and Usagi dirty looks and Kushina saw this. She stopped and looked at the villagers.

WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHAT ARE YOU MORONS ARE SO BRAINWASHED BY THOSE FOOLS IN THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL THAR YOU BELIEVE MY CHILDREN ARE THE KYŪBI NO YOKO REBORN? YOU DUMBASSES THEY ARE NOT. THEY HAVE THEIR SOULS AND ARE ONLY THE JAILER TO THE KYŪBI NO YOKO.

YOU FOOLS SHOULD SEE THEM AS HERO'S THE WAY THEIR FATHER HAD WISHED IT TO BE. BUT, NO YOU RATHER BELIEVE THE DAMN LIES THE OLD FOOLS TELL YOU THEN THINK WITH LOGIC. YELLED KUSHINA.

She had enough of their bullshit. She had watched from inside Usagi all those years of what they tried to do to her kids. By Kami sake they had people that loved and protected them. If not she feared what they would have done to her children.

The villagers just looked at Kushina with shock and disbelief. This women was telling them off and was making a good point.

Killer B pulled his sister to the building and they all walked in.

Nicely said sis. I couldn't have said it better myself. Said B as he laughed at her.

They walked into a room were Ibki was waiting for them. His eyes landed on Naruto and a smirk crossed his lips.

Kushina slammed her hands on the table catching Ibki off guard.

Don't you think about you bold bastard. He is here with the others the answer questions of what happen last night and nothing more. Said a steaming Kushina.

Ibki looked at her and just began to laugh. Still as fiery as ever I take it.

Yeah you can say that Ibki.

The 6ft 3in man stood up and walked over to Kushina and took her into a warm hug.

Damn it's good to see you again Kush. Said Ibki.

Everyone just looked at the two like they have had grown two heads.

We go way back. Said Kushina leaving it at that.

So these are your brats said Ibki.

Yes, they are but we are missing Haku. She is still off on a mission. Said Kushina.

I just have you all here to just do some I's and cross some T's. It's nothing bad. The Anbu from last night have given me all the information from last night. Those men you kids saved Rei from are know slave traffickers and it did appear they wanted to sell the girl in hopes of turning her into a breeder for some other Hidden Village or Clan. Said Ibki.

Rei just stood their. She had paled to the point she looked like a ghost.

But, those attacks you used on the bodies I am curious about. If you don't mind telling me. Said Ibki.

Sorry Ibki we can't they are clan secret that our mom taught us. Said Usagi.

I figured much. But, you two know after you make Chuunin you could always come work for me. Mostly you Naruto. You're the only Genin to ever out run, out smart, and out move any Anbu ever. I could use a spy like you. Said Ibki.

I'll think about it. Oh by the way Ibki I have a gift for you. It appears Douzo is still running g his root. Said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket.

Here is a map to where they are and how to get in. As I know of know. He has about 6 men working here in the T&I. Their names are on the list. Usagi and I found them out about two weeks ago and have been shadowing them and working on our spying and shadowing skills on these bastards. Said Naruto.

Ibki quickly open the scroll and saw the names and a sadistic grin crossed his lip.

Finely I have something on these bastards and I'm going to move on this so no one has any warning. Said Ibki.

Anko came walking into the room.

So what's up boss man? I had a feeling something fun is about to go down. Said Anko.

My dear Anko. The very person I was just thinking of. How do you feel like taking out a few rats for me at the very second? Ask Ibki.

Sure I have some free time before I have to go to my meeting. Said Anko.

Good see this list of names. I want you to kill these trader bastards. They have been spying on us. It appears ROOT has been up and running still. Said Ibki.

Anko's eyes widen like a child at Christmas time. Aww Ibki you know what to get a girl to make her happy.

Within a second she was gone and screams were heard in the building. Anko had found the 6 men she was after in the break room. Seeing them there she unleashed her shadow snakes on them and killed them without a second thought.

Moments later Anko had returned. It's all done. So you might want to let the others know that I didn't snap and kill them for no reason. Said Anko.

Inoichi came running into the room. 6 men have been found dead in the break room Ibki.

I know. I had Anko dispatch the spies back to the underworld. Said Ibki.

Oh okay. Said Inoichi. The man took a step back and looked at everyone.

Get everyone ready. We are going on a raid. It appears our friends at ROOT are still in business. Said Ibki.

Yes, sir. Said Inoichi as he ran off and got everyone ready for the raid.

Naruto and Usagi are two sure you wouldn't want to skip being Genin and come be my Apprentices? Asked Ibki.

No, we are sure. Anyways mama and Tsunade-mama will not allow us. Said Usagi.

Both women shook their heads no.

That's fine. Also Naruto I know it wasn't you that did the paint bomb on us. We cough one of the little bastards. Also they didn't have the flash you have. Said Ibki.

See I told you I'm original. Said Naruto as he had a huge foxy grin on his face.

Yeah, yeah don't be too proud of yourself. They did come a little close. Said Ibki.

We must get these three off to the Academy. They have their team placement today. Said Tsunade.

Very well then. Thank you for the information and good luck with your teams. Said Ibki.

The group left the T&I building and they walked with the three Genin to the Academy.

You know I think I'll stay here and see what teams these kids get. Said Killer B.

Uncle your only stay because you don't want to deal with Uncle Ei and your students. Said Naruto.

Shut up. You have no idea what your talking about. Said Killer B.

Everyone laughed as Kushina and Tsunade went back home. They had a lot going on today as well as several new housemates.

I think we might have to start using the clan houses around the estate. Don't you think Tsunade? Asked Kushina.

Well Nibi has taken one of the houses. Kakashi has asked to move into one as well. He feels that it would be better as well. Shizune keeps burning his little orange books. Said Tsunade.

Jiraiya still writing those damn things? Asked Kushina.

Yup and no matter what we do he is always coming out with a new book every six months to a year. Said Tsunade.

Kushina just sighed as they walked and talked.

Back at the Ninja Academy.

Everyone was taking their seats as Killer B stood in the far back. He looked over at all the young Genin.

"I don't even think half these kids will make it out there as ninjas. The civilian kids have no clue what they are in for and they all look like little fools the way they are dressed. Thought Killer B."

Iruka-sensai and Mizuki and Jadeite walked into the classroom.

Everyone became quiet as they saw their sensai's.

Alright guys here are the listening for the 3 man teams. Jadeite rattled off the civilian kids names and Jonin Sensai's names. (All the teams are the same in the canon except for Naruto's team.)

Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your Jonin Sensai's will be Kirito Hyuga.

Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. Your Jonin will be Kurenai.

Team 9 is still in rotation as well as team 11.

Team 10 will be Ino Yamamaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamuro Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma.

Team 12 will be Usagi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Rei Uchiha, Minako Yamamaka, Ami Hyuga. Your sensei will be Anko.

Team 13 will be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Juno Sere, Seresu Sere, VesVes Sere, and Parasu Sere. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke stood up. Why in the hell does that dope get Kakashi as his Jonin? I was told he was going to be mine.

He would of if Naruto wasn't placed on a different team. Anyways the paperwork had been filled out for months that Kakashi would only be on the team with Naruto. If not he would have quiet and had lived a normal boring life reading his books and running a shop or something. Said Iruka.

Sorry duck ass you don't always get want you want. Said Killer B.

Shut up you ungrateful moron. You have no right to speak to me an Elite Uchiha like myself. Said Sasuke.

You little fool. You are nothing more this some dog crap at the bottom of my shoe. The only Elite Uchiha I ever saw was your BROTHER. Said Killer B.

Rei just smirk. It was nice to see her jackass cousin put in his place.

Why you bastar….

I would sit my ass back down if I was you little duck ass. I don't give a shit you get your ass kissed by this fools. I wouldn't think twice o killing you here on the spot and there is nothing your Civilian Council can do about it. As well my brother The Raikage will be here today to clean up whatever little mess I get into. Said Killer B.

An foul smell came from Sasuke as he capped his pants and ran out of the classroom.

Killer B's eyes widen and he fell to the ground laughing his ass off. I was just trying to show him what to expect out in the real world. With real enemy ninjas.

Everyone else began to laugh.

Alright class you're Jonin Sensai's will be here soon. I wish you all the best of luck out there. Said Iruka-sensai.

Him, Jadeite, and Mizuki left the classroom.

After 30 minutes Sasuke had return. He took his seat once more and glared at Killer B.

Kid you will be the first killed on a real mission. You have had your ass kissed for way too long. Said Killer B as he sat on Naruto's desk talking with the other kids. The civilian kids had already left. All that was left were the clan kids.

Uncle are we one for training tonight? Asked Usagi.

Yes, my dear and with Ei big here soon. You will bet he will take part on your training as well. Said Killer B.

Usagi's head hit the table. He is going to kill us.

It will be okay sis. Mom will kick Uncle Ei's ass if he gets out of hand just like how Tsunade-mama did last time. Said Naruto.

B just laughed.

The door open and there stood the 5 Jonin along with some weird pale kid.

Each team stood up and went to who their sensai's was.

Team 12 and 13 you 10 will fallow us. Said Anko.

I think I'll leave off there. You now know the teams and got to see Sasuke crap himself.

Naruto: Oh my Kami that was funny as hell.

Killer B: I know and I think I'll do it again.

Usagi: That was gross.

Rei: It served him right.

Til the next time my dears.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it too so long. The holidays and other things in life have been keeping me a little busy. I hope you like chapter 9.

Usagi: yay we finely saw Sailor Moon and Moonlight Knight.

Naruto: yup and we we're bad ass.

Ei: you two ready for your torture.. I need training.

Naruto and Usagi: NOOOO!

Anko: Fallen doesn't own either Naruto or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 10: Train or Run Away

The large group of Genin fallowed their two sensai's. They went to the private training grounds of the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate.

Here you 10 will meet everyday. I do not want any outsiders getting in the way of your training. For each team is a 5 man squad and with so many on your squad it would sever you all best to learn to work as one. Said Kakashi.

Just then Killer B walked up. "I will keep an eye out to make sure duck ass doesn't try anything to get in the way of your team work."

Sasuke doesn't care about anything but himself. You know he is going to go and pitch a fit right now to the civilian council. Said Rei.

Good, let him. I'll step on little duck ass. We do not have time to be playing games. Everyone here needs to grow into their skills and become strong warriors and those like Duck Ass will only hinder your progress and get you killed on the field. Said Killer B.

Anko smirked. "If duck ass keeps it up. I'll send him to meet Ibki. He has been a little bored lately because Naruto hasn't paid him a visit in awhile."

Oh I have. There is a surprise waiting for him in his office. Said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Just then an explosion is heard coming from the village and the sounds of a man yelling. "NARUTO!"

Anko just broke out laughing. "I tell you he is missing you and you quickly take care of that."

Well I have been planning this one for two weeks and I had to make sure it came out right. Said Naruto.

What did you do now to Ibki Naruto? Asked Usagi.

Your remember last month how I got my hands on that hot pink dye that promises to dye black and any dark colors hot pink? Asked Naruto.

Yeah, I do. You tested it on my ninja armor. See. Said Usagi as she points to her clothing.

I know. That is what I set up in Ibki's office and the ANBU locker room as well as the break room in T&I. Also the Jonin break room. Said Naruto.

Kakashi and Anko's eyes widen. As more screams and yells are heard though out the village but all agreed on one name. NARUTO! They all yelled.

I think I might need to hide for the rest of the day. Said Naruto.

Not so fast mister. Said Anko.

You didn't do anything to my office did you?

Naruto just grinned. Maybe send someone in there and have them sit down in your chair before going. Tell them you need something from under desk or something. Said Naruto.

Damn gaki you really do go after everyone don't you. Said Anko.

Yeah, but I was going to test the purple I got yesterday on you. Last time I tried testing something like that on Haku she kicked my ass I couldn't sit down for a week. Said Naruto.

Just then Kushina and Tsunade come walking out the training ground.

Naruto why is all of Anbu, T&I, and Jonin looking for you and why are all their cloths hot pink? Asked Kushina.

Naruto grinned and rubbed his hand behind his head. "I played a joke on them."

Kushina couldn't help but giggle.

Well Naruto it looks like your going to spend the next month cleaning all these places you hit. Said Tsunade.

Not really. The beauty of this dye it only dyes clothing. Anything else it just wipes off and doesn't leave any stains behind. Said Naruto.

Well it appears someone has been improving on his pranks so he doesn't have to be doing to much clean up. Said Anko.

Yup. Side Naruto with a huge foxy grin.

NARUTO! Yelled Ibki.

Ibki came walking over to the private training ground. "how in hell did you dye my cloths and not destroy my office like you have in the passed?"

Better dye and a better understanding of how to use a dye smoke bomb with a seal. Said Naruto.

From his bandana down to his boots all of Ibki's cloths were hot pink.

Nice look boss. Said Anko.

Don't you dear start Anko. I know the same thing is waiting for you and if it's not I'll make sure you get yours. Said Ibki. There was an evil glint in his eyes. "I swear Naruto you are better then any of the Anbu we have in this village. Your stealth is insane and I don't even know how you out run them all."

Trade secret. Said Naruto with a shit eating grin.

Just then a Hawk of the Anbu appeared in all his hot pink glory. "The Hokage request you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, along with your Uncle Killer B."

Ha! Duck Ass has landed and has been crying to his kiss ass council. Said Killer B.

Everyone looks over at Killer B and Naruto.

What happen that you two are in trouble? Asked Kushina.

I made Duck ass crap himself in class. Teaching him a lesson on what would really happen to him on a mission and that his stupid last name wouldn't save his ass in the real world. Said Killer B.

I have to see this. Said Kushina.

Everyone tagged along as Hawk laughed when he heard what Killer B did to Sasuke. The large group walk though the village. As they spotted all of Naruto's victims on the roofs watching them walk towards the Hokage tower. They all marched in and just went straight to the council room.

I'm here. Said Naruto. "Hey jiji your cutting into my teams training time with this nonsense."

The 3rd Hokage smiled at how Naruto referred to him. "Well son I'm sorry but I have to talk to you about what happen today."

I guess you have heard about my dye prank already huh? Asked Naruto. "I swear there isn't a mess this time. I got it down to an art now. Asked Usagi. She was my unwilling target for the past month."

Usagi stepped forward. "It's true jiji mean old Naruto has been picking on me and using me as a test subject because he is scared of Haku." Pouted Usagi.

Aww…my poor dear. I'm sorry your brother has been picking on you. Said The 3rd Hokage. "I'm glade your older sister has finely cracked the whip on him. You might have to ask her for some help when she returns from her mission soon."

I will jiji. I promise. Said Usagi as she gave him a sweet angelic smile.

Just then cold chills ran down Naruto's back. "I don't think I like that idea to much."

Well to bad. Said Usagi as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Naruto did the same to her as he laughed.

Okay settle down you two. I didn't call you in about your prank Naruto. But, I am glade to know there isn't a mess left behind after the dye pack exposed. Said the 3rd Hokage. "But, we need to speak about what happen today in class before team assignments."

Oh, that. Said Naruto. A huge grin runs across his lips. "It's still funny as hell when you think about."

Shut up dope. Said Sasuke from the far corner of the room where he was hiding off to the side next to the civilian council.

The Clan heads just rolled their eyes. This damn brat is always throwing shit fits and the civilian council is always kissing his ass.

Killer B had a huge grin on his face and steps forward. "So, you did as I said you would. You ran to the civilian council to kiss your shitty ass for you. Did they clean for you too when you ran out of class little duck ass?"

A woman with pink hair stood up. "How dare you speak to Sasuke-sama in that manner. You are nothing more then a muscle bound buffoon like your brother."

Killer B raised his eyebrow and looked over at the woman. Slowly his grin just grow as he looked at her.

So, I am a muscle bound buffoon. Am I. Asked The Raikage.

The woman paled and fell back into her seat.

Killer B and Naruto what have you two been up to. That I have to come and clean up your mess and be called names by that ugly ass banshee over there in the corner that has shit stains all over her face along with those other fools sitting there with her. Said Ei.

We didn't do anything wrong Uncle Ei. All that happen was I got Kakashionii-san as my sensai and Uncle B made Sasuke Uchiha crap his shorts in class today. Said Naruto.

Hiashi Hyuga raised an eyebrow to this. "Then what the hell are the civilian council members messing around with Ninja business. They have nothing to do with us. As well for the Uchiha to be crying like a small child. It shows to me he isn't ready to become a ninja and should spend more time in the Academy."

My thought exactly. Said The Raikage. "If he is unable to behave like a ninja and show some type of honor. He shouldn't be allowed to be one."

He is the Last of the Uchiha's and should be allowed to have what he wants. Said a Civilian councilmen.

The 3rd Hokage cleared his throat. "I am sorry but I can not always extend special treatment to just one person. I have a village full of other ninjas and civilians alike that I must treat all fairly and equally. If I keep granting one special treatment others will be offended an demand why they do not receive this treatment as well for they are also last of their clans."

Sasuke-sama is different from the others. Said the same pink hair woman.

Kushina stepped forward. "How is he different? How is he more special then the others?"

He just is. Said the same foolish woman.

Naruto cleared his throat. "If he receives special treatment for being the last of his clan way doesn't his cousin Rei get the same treatment? Besides the fact why don't Usagi and I and Haku get this special treatment as well. We are the last of our clans? You are playing favorites and it is unfair to us that are not on your little list."

Tsunade having heard enough of this crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the civilian council. "This is total bullshit. You only do this in hopes that that little duck ass there hooks up with your daughters and get them knocked up. You care nothing of what becomes to the others on his Genin team or the other Genin as long as your little duckling gets what he wants. Well I'm sorry it doesn't work that way. So suck it up buttercup and grow a pair of damn balls."

Sasuke glares at Tsunade. "Bitch you have no…"

Before anyone could say or do anything Tsunade had flown across the room and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Knowing she had hurt him. "What did you say duckling? I didn't hear you to well. You need to speak up."

Trembling in her hands he looked into her eyes. "You have no say in anything that happen here. You are not a council member."

Oh but dear boy I am. I am on the Clans side for Senju and Uzumaki-Namikaze. Said Tsunade. She had a sickening sweet smile slowly crawl across her lips.

That is enough. Said the 3rd Hokage. "Sasuke will not be getting his way on having Killer B punish for scaring the crap out of him and he will also not be changing Genin teams to his liking. If there is anything else we need to discuss? If not this meeting is over and Tsunade for the love of Kami drop the boy."

Tsunade releases her grip around his throat and Sasuke falls to the ground like a rag doll. "I feel sorry for whoever you have for a Jonin. That poor person they have their work cut out for them."

The Raikage smirked as he turned and went back down to the Hokage's office. The others fallowed behind as the Hokage stood back up and placed his hat back upon his head and left the meeting room where the civilian council we're shocked on not having their precious Sasuke getting his way and the Clan Council laughing and glade the damn brat didn't get his wishes.

The 3rd Hokage walked slowly into his office seeing Ei already sitting down. "You know you made pretty quick time get over here. I believe you we're quicker then the first time Tsunade sent word about your nieces and nephew."

Ei looks up at Sarutobi and smiles. "Not everyday word comes to you that your baby sister has return from the dead. As well I had a feeling Killer B has been up to no good."

Well Killer B has been pretty good since your last visit and Naruto. Well his pranks are getting better. As well he found the secret base of ROOT and we just cleaned house. Usagi will be beginning an apprenticeship with Tsunade soon to become a medic-nin. It will help the girl greatly with her chakra control. As well out of all the Kunoichi of the village she has the largest chakra reserves. Said Sarutobi.

I see. It appears they have been very busy as of late. I'm glade to hear that. But let's cut to the chase. Where has my sister been all these years? Asked Ei.

Sarutobi sat there before the large man. He began weighting out his opinion on how to address Kushina's return. After several minutes and taking in Ei's facial expressions. Sarutobi thought what the hell and answered the man before him. "Minato screwed up during the seal of the Kyūbi. Before Kushina could release her chakra chains off the Kyūbi she was pulled in with the other half of the damn fox into Usagi. She has spent almost 12 years within her daughter. Sealed up with the dark half of the Kyūbi."

Ei sat there taking in all he had just heard. From time to time he would look to where his sister stood with the twins and then over to Killer B. His face nor his eyes ever giving away what he was thinking. "Well leave it to the moron to screw up on a sealing. I swear if Minato didn't know any better I bet he would have sealed himself within a storage scroll. But, that's besides the point. Kushina how the hell did you live for so long inside your daughter with that beast right there with you?"

Kushina looked up and smiled. "Simple really. I fought him and became one with the dark half of Kurama." Kushina just grinned looking at her brother who now had his jaw on the ground looking at his tiny little sister.

Dammit Kushina can't you ever take things serious? Growled Ei.

She just smiled and shock her head no.

Naruto and Usagi looked at the new team behind their Uncle's team. "Who are the Genin with you Uncle?" Asked Naruto and Usagi in unison.

B sighed and looked at Ei. "Your really going to give me a team to train for the chuunin exams?"

Ei just smirked. "Well I figured your lazy ass could use something to do while the twins are busy with their new sensei's."

Ei looked over at Sarutobi and smiled. "Will it be fine that we have a team train within your village Sarutobi?"

I don't see the problem with that. Also this could grow the bond between our ninjas. Said Sarutobi.

Both Naruto and Usagi eyed a girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes. She was taller then her two teammates and she at an energy about her that felt like the other girls on their teams.

Usagi tugged on Ei's arm. "Uncle whose the girl?"

Ei looked up at his little niece and over at the girl stand quietly with her two male teammates. "Her name is Makoto Kino. She is going to be staying with you in hopes of training with your moron Uncle."

Oh. I hope to become friends with her. Said Usagi.

Naruto didn't say anything. He just thought to himself. She is a very pretty girl.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Busy with the holidays and this one will be a shorter chapter.

I hope you all enjoy. Happy New Year.


	11. Chapter 11: Destiny has a few tricks

Last chapter was a little slow going and might have been a little better. But I guess there will be chapters that will flow easier then others. Oh well. Lol

Sorry I'm slow getting this chapter out. I've been a little stumped and I have been slowly working on chapter 2 of Kyūbi no Pool and another random story.

Makoto: Fallen doesn't own Naruto nor Sailor Moon

Chapter 11: destiny has a few tricks up her sleeves.

Naruto and Usagi kept staring at the girl that is their Uncle B's student. Just something about her, they couldn't place their finger on. Also Naruto really liked her emerald eyes.

Ano Naruto? What do you think of Makoto? Usagi asked.

Blinking Naruto looked at his sister. "She seem familiar. But, at the same time different from the others on her team. Maybe we should ask Luna when we get home."

Usagi just nodded in agreement with him. But, out of the corner of her eye she could see a weird grin on her mom's face. It appeared their mom knew something they didn't and wasn't going to share anytime soon. With a sigh Usagi shook her head and went back to listening their Uncle talk with Jiji.

Kushina just stood their taking in everything around her. She also kept an eye on the girl on B's team. A smirk crossed her lips. With an all knowing look on her face.

Good, I want our bond to be strong Sarutobi. I want both our villages to feel they are save within out walls and know nothing will happen. As well, I heard you had a Jonin by the name of Gai that has been wanting to come to the Kumo to train his team in Mountain ranges higher then the ones here. Said Ei.

Ah…Yes, Gai has been talking to Killer B about the mountain range training in your village for awhile now. But, I didn't want to impose on you. Said Sarutobi.

Ei just grin. "You wouldn't be imposing on me. For I have place my moron brother in your care for the past 12 years and Kami knows he can be a handful. As well it would be nice to see how Gai and his team handle mountain training."

Well if it is alright with you I will inform Gai and his team when they return from their mission they will be able to train in the Kumo. Said Sarutobi.

Good. Ei looked over at Samui and she smiled pulling out a scroll and handing it over to him. "Here are his forms granting him access to whatever he wants to use in the village." Ei smiled handing it over to Sarutobi.

Just then the office doors to the Hokage's office blow open revealing a young teenage girl with purple black hair and purple eyes staring at everyone in the office. "Is it true? Is it true my momma is back?"

Haku looks around the room with her eyes falling onto the red head woman that she knew as her momma.

"Haku-chan! My baby girl." Said Kushina as she raced to her daughter. Haku broke down in tears. While her teammates stood behind her just looking at the sight before them. Never had they once seen Haku cry.

"Momma, momma, I'm so glade your back. I've missed you dearly." She buried her face into her mother's chest and just cried. Everyone watched on with tears in their eyes and soft smiles on their faces. I don't care who you are just seeing the sight of a mother and daughter sharing a tender moment would bring tears to your eyes.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you and your brother and sister alone for so long." Said Kushina.

"Momma it's okay I ain't mad atcha. It was out of your control of what happen." Said Haku.

Haku let go of her momma and smiled at everyone and looked up at her uncle Ei.

Ei just chuckled and grabbed Haku in a hug. "My dear girl you have been gone to long on those long missions. You need to come visit me next time your near the Kumo."

"I will uncle Ei. By the way are you going to be here for the chuunin exams in the next couple of months?" Asked Haku.

"My dear I wouldn't miss it for the world. I heard rumor you are taking part this year." Said Ei.

"Yes, I am and I hope to make it to Chuunin too." Said Haku.

Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Well everyone it appears everything is set and I'm looking forward to having B's team train along side our genin and strength our bounds."

"If B or his Genin get out of hand please send me word and I'll handle it." Said Ei.

Kushina laughed looking over at her brother. "Yeah, like you handle him last time when he almost blow up half the Kumo."

Everyone just sweat dropped and looked at B and then to Naruto.

Naruto just looked at everyone. "WHAT? It was only half the Anbu building."

Ei just raise an eyebrow and looked at Naruto. "Your uncle B didn't have a handle in it did he?"

"Nope it was just Usagi and I. We were get at Ibki for his horrible prank he pulled on us and I put too much gun powder into the 30 smoke and paint bombs we planned everywhere." Said Naruto.

Usagi slapped her hand across her face. "Naruto no one was to know I helped in that one." Growled out the blonde girl.

"Oh yeah sorry sis." Said Naruto as he satchel his hand behind his head just laughing a little.

"Naruto please stop your prank war with Ibki." Said Sarutobi.

"Aww come on old man. It's fun and it keeps Ibki on his toes and in shape. Anyways you had built them a new office building. I just help with making them move quicker and demolition." Said Naruto.

With a great sigh Sarutobi just shook his head. "If this is all. You all my go." He rubbed a tried hand over his forehead."

Everyone left the office and we're walking to the market place when they saw a pink smoke bomb go office by the T&I building and heard a yell.

"DAMMIT NARUTO I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS AND YOU TOO USAGI!" Yelled Ibki.

"Told you it was bad to use oink dye in that exploding letter sis." Said Naruto.

Usagi just giggled. "Fine we'll use purple or green next time."

"Oh no you don't. Purple smoke bombs are my signature color and I'm not getting blame for your two pranks." Said Haku.

The twins did their best to give their big sister their sweetest smiles. "We won't use your bombs sis." They said in unison.

"Yeah, you two really must take me for a fool. Besides if I find out you try pinning a prank on me I'm selling you out and giving over all your blue prints of the village to the Jiji and Ibki. Along with everything you two use for your pranks." Said Haku.

The twins just paled looking at their sister nodding their heads.

"We'll just use other colors then." Said Usagi.

ELSEWHERE

A man runs through a swamp looking around. He stops and sighs. "Will I make it before it's too late?" The only thought that raced though his mind.

BACK IN THE VILLAGE

Jadeite stood in old storage room of the academy looking at the blue ball of energy growing in his hand. "These foolish humans. Wasting all their energy and life just to be a Ninja? What a joke." He just laughed to himself.

All of the sudden Jadeite felt the room grow cold. He looked over his shoulder to see Malachite standing in the corner.

"Queen Beryl isn't happy with you Jadeite." Said the tall man with long reddish brown hair.

"I have been doing as our Queen requested and kept hidden from these fools. It is a little difficult when they are able to sense Spirit energy." Said Jadeite.

"It isn't that. You fool, it's the appearance of Sailor Moon and Moonlight Knight. She was shock to find them here." Said Malachite.

"Don't worry about them at this time. I'm sure they will not be too much trouble. If they are ninjas they will not always be around to protect these fools and the humans will be right for the picking." Said Jadeite.

Malachite just nodded his head and stepped back into the shadows.

Jadeite went back to gathering the energy before him before sending it back to Queen Beryl.

Xxxxzzxxxxxxxzxxzxzxxzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxzxzzzzzzxxxxxxxxx;xxxxzzxzx

Hinata sat under the shade of a Sakura tree watching the villager walk past her in the park. From above her she didn't know someone was watching her. "Oh Naruto, will you ever notice me?" she asked herself with a small sigh.

"I notice you Hinata. We wouldn't I? We are friends and we did grow up together." Said Naruto.

"Eep, Naruto. H-how long h-have you been u-up t-there?" Asked The blushing Hinata.

"Oh, I just got here and when I saw you I came over to visit with you." Said Naruto.

"Oh." Said Hinata.

"Is there something on your mind Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto.

Putting her fingers together she looked up at Naruto with her blush darkening. "W-well I w-was w-wondering i-if y-you w-would l-like t-to g-go o-out sometime?"

"Sure. Just let me know when and we'll go on a date." Said Naruto.

Just then Ami and the other girls came walking up as Hinata fainted.

"Hinata? Hinata are you okay?" Asked a worried Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Asked Ami.

"Ummm…Hinata fainted after I told her I'll take her on a date." Said Naruto.

As the girls behind Ami began

to giggle.

"Oh your so clueless Naruto." Said Usagi.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto.

"If you can't figure it out I'm not telling you." Said Usagi as she giggled at her brother.

"Whatever, I don't have time for your games Usagi. I got to go meet the guys." Said Naruto as he ran off.

Everyone gathered around Hinata. As Ami just sighed. "Poor thing. She has the hugest crush on him and thought he never liked her."

"Don't worry Ami-chan it will all work out. Anyways he hurts her we'll kick his ass." Said Minako. While Ino nodded her head.

Off in the distance a shadow lurked watching the girls. An evil smile crossed it's lips. "Yes, yes they will do nicely."

After Hinata woke up the girls helped her up and they all went to the market to do some shopping and buy some new ninja gear.

Naruto ran over to meet up with Kiba, Shino, Shikamuro, and Chouji. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I saw Hinata and stopped to talk to her for a moment."

"Troublesome." Said Shikamuro.

"Come on. Are we going to get this game going before it gets too late?" Asked Kiba.

"Hey where is teme?" Asked Naruto.

"He will not be joining us. He said it was beneath him to play these childish games." Said Shino.

"Who needs him." Said Kiba.

"Well we need one extra person to play a fairly decent game of kick ball." Said Shikamuro.

Just then Makoto was walking past the field.

Naruto noticing her, figured what the hell why not ask. "Hey Makoto."

The tall brunette looked up and over to the group of boys where she heard her name being called from. "Yeah?"

"Hey do you want to play a game of kick ball with us?" Asked Naruto.

"Hey man what are you doing?" Asked Kiba.

"Well we need another player and I figured Makoto could play and it would be a nice way to get to know her." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, buy come on man. She is a babe. Why would she waste her time with us." Said Kiba.

"Sure, I'll play. I was getting bored hanging out with my teammates and B-Sensai was being yelled at my Raikage-sama." Said Makoto.

Naruto just laughed. "Yeah, uncle Ei yelled at uncle B a lot when he is here visiting." Said Naruto.

Shikamuro raised an eyebrow to this. "So, you're from the genin team from the Kumo who will be train along side us?" Asked Shikamuro.

"Yes, that is correct." Said Makoto.

Chouji just listen as he ate his chips and Shino just nodded his head and stood there in silence.

After setting up their teams the game got underway. Makoto was on Naruto and Kiba's team. While Shikamuro, Shino, and Chouji made up the other team. They played for awhile and Kiba got made when everyone began pulling out justus. He called them all cheaters. Everyone couldn't help from laughing. For when they went over the rules they forgot to say no Justus could be used. But after two hours of playing the game being tied everyone began to get hungry.

"Come guys. I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat." Whined Naruto.

"How about Bbq? Mom has a new recipe she is trying at the family restaurant." Said Chouji.

"Awww…I was hoping ramen." Whined Naruto.

"Come on man we had that yesterday." Said Kiba.

"Yes, I have heard that the new recipe Chouji's mom is using is quiet good." Said Shino.

Pouting Naruto just nodded. They guys began to walk off when they saw Makoto wasn't walking with them.

"Hey, Makoto aren't you coming?" Asked Kiba.

She looked down. "I wasn't sure you would want me to tag alone."

" Nonsense you are more then welcome to come and join us." Said Shikamuro.

She smiled and ran to catch up to them and went and had a snack what Chouji called their meal.

Xxxxzzxxxxxxxzxxzxzxx

I'm leaving off here for now. I hope you enjoy this small filler chapter. Next time we begin the annoying D-rank missions. Where we will have the Kumo genin part taking in. See if they don't want to destroy Tora. Lol


	12. Chapter 12 No need for D-rank missions

_Sorry it has been sometime since I have added a chapter. I have had a writers block so I have been working on other stories. Please enjoy this new chapter._ ^_^

 _Same as always I do not own Sailor Moon nor Naruto._

 **Chapter 12**

 _No need for D-ranks_

Naruto and his team had been on several D-rank missions since making genin. The groups less favorite mission had been chasing after Tora. That damn demon cat had made everyone's life a nightmare that Juno tried passing off Luna several times for that demon cat.

"Luna please?" Whined Juno. "Please play Tora. No, one wants to go after her."

"NO! I WILL NOT ACT LIKE THAT INFERNAL DEMON CAT AGAIN. THE FIRE LORDS WIFE IS FRIGHTENING AS IT IS!" Yelled Luna as she ran away and hide behind Kushina.

"Come on kids Tora isn't that bad." Said Kushina with a huge smile. As she looked over at all of them.

"Mom, Tora almost clawed my eyes out yesterday." Cried Usagi. "That cat is evil. Are you sure it isn't from the Dark kingdom?"

Everyone turned and looked at Usagi and busted out laughing. "If that cat works for Beryl then I'm a monkeys uncle." Laughed Naruto.

"Well I guess we better ask Jiji to asked Enma if you are a monkeys uncle." Said Usagi as Naruto threw couch pillow at her.

Ami and Usagi and Seresu and Parasu looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade-mama we want to ask you a question." Said Usagi.

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Tsunade.

The four girls looked at each other a little nervous. "We want to study under you to learn how to be medic-nins. We have the best chakra control and feel it would benefit our teams in the long run. As well our teams are a little too big and we fear we would be more of a liability to the others." Said Usagi.

Tsunade sat there for a while just thinking over what she had been told. "I believe you girls had thought this out pretty well and I do agree with you on your team number. We do need more field medic-nins as well. So, I agree. Inform your team Jonin that I will be taking you four on as apprentices."

The four girls nodded their heads and went to track down their Jonin about them studying under Tsunade.

Naruto on the other hand picked up Luna and placed her on his should. "We need to talk to Ero-papa. I want to see if his spy network knows of anything weird going on in the other villages with weirdo monsters." He had a worried expression.

"That would be wise. We need as much information as we can get." Said Luna.

They both left their home and headed to the public bathhouse. It was Friday evening and all the kunoichi's got a discount. 20 minutes later they spot the white hair horn toad peeking. "You know Ero-papa those girls are going to beat you to a blood mess again and Tsunade-mama isn't going to heal you again." Said Naruto as he stood on the tree branch behind him.

"Shhhh! Naruto. I'm doing research." Said Jiraiya in a hushed tone. But, it was took late Hana had spotted him. For she could smell a cat nearby and went to look over the fence and saw him.

"PREVERT! I THOUGHT WE MADE IT CLEAR LAST TIME!" Yelled Hana as the other kunoichi came running.

Anko appeared next to Naruto. "Hey Anko-sensei my sister and Ami are looking for you." Said Naruto as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I just spoke to them. I was just coming over here to hang out with the girl." Said Anko as she grinned looking down at the fight below. "So, who caught him this time?" she looked at Naruto.

"It was Hana again." Said Naruto. "I'm getting she smelt Luna and then she found Ero-papa.

Anko just laughed. "I guess I lost that bet."

Naruto just shook his head and jumped down and picked up the old toad hermit and dragged him home. "You know you should stop doing that."

"I can never I need to do my research for the greater good of my books." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto just shook his head. "Anyways. I was wondering if you heard of any attacks with strange monsters or from the Dark Kingdom?"

For a few seconds it was quiet and no one spoke as they walked through the village.

"Yeah, I heard of an attack just three weeks ago in the Land of Wave. There isn't much we can do unless they seek for aid. By the rumors state a demon like man want on a rampage after being seen with a man with long white hair. But, my spy network has been on over drive since then." Said Jiraiya.

"Hmmm…." Said Luna as she appeared to be lost in thought. _'These generals that work for Queen Beryl appear to be familiar some how. But, where do I know them from?'_ she snapped from her thoughts as a genin team came up to them.

"Hey, can we have Tora?" Asked a strawberry blonde girl.

Luna and Naruto blinked. **"I AM NOT THAT DAMN DEMON CAT TORA!"** Yelled Luna as anime tears streamed down her cheeks.

The girl jumped back in fear and ran away.

Naruto laughed. "I guess the new legend of the Demon Cat Luna has been born today."

Luna just glades at him as they made their way home.

The next day.

Kakashi just stared at the remainder of his team. "Alright Naruto, Juno, VesVes. It appears the other two will be studying under Lady Tsunade for the time being until they are ready to join the team again. So, let's head to the Hokage Tower and get a couple D-rank missions."

They walked to the tower and standing outside was an old man with a sake bottle in hand. He looked tried and stressed. Something about him put Naruto on edge that he needed to help this man some how. As they entered the building and went to the missions desk Naruto looked over his shoulder once more.

Sitting before them was Iruka-sensei. "Good morning guys. Here for another D-rank mission?" he asked smiling at them.

Before Kakashi could speak Naruto beat him to the paunch.

"No, we are here for a C-rank mission. I'm tried of chasing that damn cat and babysitting." Said Naruto crossing hid arms over his chest.

"I'm afraid after the mishap with you and Usage babysitting no one wants you two teams around their children." Said Iruka-sensei.

Naruto just grinned. "Good. Now for that C-rank mission."

"I don't think your ready." Said Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka I do believe they are ready. If not their team would still be 5 man squad. They shown that have grown and understand to make it in this ninja world one must change and adapt to what is need." Said the 3rd Hokage.

"Thanks Jiji." Said Naruto.

"Matter of fact I have the prefect mission for your first C-rank. It is an escorts mission to the Land of Wave. You will protect the bridge build from bandits, highway men. Nothing to big." Said the 3rd Hokage.

Kakashi stepped forward and took the mission scroll. "Are you three really sure of this?" he asked looking at them.

"If we where not we wouldn't be here and we be babysitting." Said Juno.

Just then the door open and the drunk old man from outside came in. He looked at everyone. "Have you gotten a team together yet?" he questioned.

"Ah yes Tazuna. Team 7 will be your escorts." Said the 3rd Hokage as he pointed to the blonde hair boy, green haired girl, and hot pink hair girl.

He looked at the kids with disbelief. "Your telling me I'm entrust my life to a bounce of brats that look like they still belong in nursery school."

Kakashi looked at the old man and eye smiled. "I am their Jonin teacher and I will be along with them to help protect you on your journey back home."

The old man just grunted.

Naruto glared at him.

"How dare you. You fart we should just some bandits kick your ass." Growled out Juno.

"Sis don't let him get to you." Said VesVes as she placed a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Okay team go home get your gear and we will meet in 30 minutes at the main gate." Said Kakashi as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Bonehead!" Shouted Naruto. "He could have taken us with." He grumbled as girls fallowed him out the door.

The old drunk just shrugs his shoulders and fallowed after. He figure might as well head to the gate after picking up some more sake for the trip home.

 **《** **》《《《《》》《《》《《《》《《》** **《《《》《《**

 _ **Okay I'm ending the chapter here. The next will be set up for the land of wave and the girls transform for their very first battle and Kakashi is a prev.**_

Kakashi: Hey now be nice. I not a prev.

Jiraiya: you will be after my new book based around how the dress and fight monsters.

Naruto: you two need help.


	13. Chapter 13

_I do hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was a little short. Please forgive me on taking forever on getting it out. I had ready bad writers block when it came to that chapter._

Naruto: So, we get to see me of the Dark Kingdom and more of my bad as skills?

Usagi: No, we are going to see you get your but kicked and watch you cry like a girl.

 **Kurama: Kits shut up before I make you both cry.**

Fallen: That's enough. I do not own Naruto nor do I own Sailor Moon. If I did. I'm not sure how the world react.

 _Chapter 13_

 _Demon hidden under the waves_

As true to his word Kakashi had appeared at the main gate with Tazuna in tow. Naruto, Juno, and VesVes looked at their silver hair sensei with annoyance. Even Luna was there. She was sitting on Naruto's shoulder waiting for them to go.

● **Flash back no jutsu○**

" _If your heading to the Land of Waves I will be going along. As you handle your mission with the bridge builder I will go look around and inform you of anything I might find. This way you are not distracted from the job at hand." Said Luna as she looked at her three charges and their Sensei._

○ **End of Flash back no Jutsu●**

Tazuna saw the cat and looked at the blonde hair kid. "So, when is it okay to bring along your pets on missions blondie?"

"Since I'm not your normal house cat." Said Luna with a tck mark on the side of her head.

His eyes got wide and he look down at his sake bottle and back up at the talking cat. Tazuna slowly sealed up the bottle and put it in his backpack and pulled out a water bottle. _'I think I over did it again drinking.' He thought as he drank some water._

Luna just smirked and looked over to the girls.

"Tazuna-san allow me to introduce my team of Genin to you." Said Kakashi. He pointed to the blonde hair boy. "This here is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Then he point to the girl with green hair. "This is Juno and next to her is her sister VesVes."

All three Genin just grinned and turned around to sign themselves out for their mission. Naruto even signed out Luna for the mission. The gate guard just chuckled, he know how much the kid loved his cat and allowed him to just sign her out. "I'll let your mom know okay." Said the gate guard.

"Thanks Jinzhou" Said Naruto as he waves.

They took off and an hour into their journey Juno looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei doesn't the Land of Wave have their own hidden village?" she tilted her head to the side as she asked.

"No, the Land of Wave is a small Island country that has the ocean that surrounds it as it natural defense." Said Kakashi.

Tazuna snorted. "You mean that the Lord of Wave is a cheap bastard that would waste money chasing after women then take care of his own people." He said as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"That is a horrible thing for one in his position to do to his people." Said VesVes.

"Well girly the man has no shame nor honor. Once my bridge is built we will be open for more trade and maybe we can get a new Lord." Said Tazuna as his expression changed from anger to hope.

After that it was quiet for about another hour when the Kurama began to stir.

" _ **Kit, be on guard. I feel something dark around us and a weak ass genjutsu."**_ Growled out Kurama.

Without anyone noticing Naruto's hands became claws and his eyes took on a violet tint to them. That is when he notice the two puddles of water with a dark aura radiating from them. _'Damn, I hate it when your right.'_ He said mentally to the giant fox.

" _ **Hn. You know I am always right about these things."**_ Said Kurama.

Just then Kakashi saw the puddles and looked up to his students. Finely seeing the change in Naruto's hands. He knew something bad was coming. For the last time Naruto had a change like that was when he was 5 years old.

● **Flash back no Jutsu○**

 _It was a nice fall day and ambassador from the Iwa had come with a few ninjas to sign peace treaty with the Konoha. For how they had Kumo and Suna backing them there was no way in hell Iwa could attack Konoha without being another World War with all the nations minus Kiri. After the parade for them, they had gone to the Hokage Tower to meet with the 3_ _rd_ _Hokage and get down to paper work._

 _Later that night Naruto and Usagi had been out back in the training grounds. Jiraiya had shown then a few cool Jutsus and they both wanted to work on them. It was growing dark pretty fast and the sky was a beautiful crimson color. So both siblings sat down and watched the sky change colors. Before long Usagi had fallen asleep leaning on her brothers shoulder and he was resting his head on her head as he had fallen a sleep. The moon shined bright in the sky as a man with white hair crept into the yard and saw the twins sitting in the training ground sleeping. He quickly moved over to them a Iwa headband was seen on his forehead as he grabbed Usagi and covered her mouth with his hand. Big mistake with that. Usagi woke up frighten and bite down on the man's hand and screamed. This woke Naruto and he saw the white hair man with his baby sister. Quickly he got to his feet. "What the hell are you doing to her?" Growled out Naruto._

" _Shut up brat and get over here." Said the man in a hushed angry voice._

 _Naruto grew angry and something in him snapped. This man wanted to hurt his sister and himself. A red chakra began to cover his tiny body as his eyes turned crimson._

" _DAMN BRAT I'LL TAKE YOU BACK TO THE IWA SO YOU CAN PAY FOR YOUR FATHER'S CRIMES AGAINST US IN THE WAR!" Roared the man._

 _Before he knew anything Naruto had vanished in a crimson flash and appeared behind the man kicking him in the head. The ninja stumbled forward allowing Usagi a little room to break free and get help._

 _Inside the house Killer B was looking around for the twins when he felt the Kyūbi's chakra and his head snapped to the kitchen window leading outside._

" _ **B get out their fast the kids are in trouble."**_ _Said Gyūki_

 _Kakashi saw Killer B break through the back door running like a mad man. He figure he better see what was happening._

 _Usagi had ran into her Uncle B, tears rolled down her cheeks as B picked her up. "What's wrong?" he asked as he kept moving to where he felt Naruto._

" _A m-man from th-the parade tried taking Naruto and me. Naruto hit him so I could get help." Said Usagi between tears._

 _Kakashi had heard this and quickly summoned his ninja dogs._

" _Yo, what's up Kakashi?" Asked Pakkun._

" _Iwa ninja has Naruto!" Said Kakashi. With that the pack was gone. Him and B had round the corner to see the pack attacking the man and Naruto standing there with red chakra and claws for hands. The boy looked like a wild animal._

" _AHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Screamed the man as he looked down at the little boy. Before he could strike the boy ninja dogs appeared and attacked him._

" _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH MY NEPHEW AND NIECE!" Yelled Killer B when he came into sight._

 _The Iwa Ninja paled seeing Killer B._

 _Killer B passed Usagi over to Kakashi. "Here take her. I got this." As he said that he saw Naruto sway and fall over. It appeared he had blacked out from all the stress from the Kyūbi's chakra put on his tiny body._

 _But, before the Iwa ninja could defend himself Killer B had pulled out his sword and sliced his head off._

 _The Hokage and several ANBU appeared as they watched the head of a Iwa ninja fall to the ground. Usagi had barred her face into Kakashi's vest not to see the blood._

" _What has happen here Killer B?" Asked the aged leader._

 _B looked up at the old man. "He tried to kidnap the twins. Naruto helped Usagi get free to get help and I killed the bastard for laying a finger on them." He said looking over his sunglasses. "If the Iwa has an issue about what happen here they will have to take it up with my brother Ei. For none of your ninjas touched the bastard besides those ninja hounds Kakashi summoned."_

 _Sarutobi stood there for several minutes looked at the dead Iwa ninja and at how frighten Usagi was and Naruto now in B's arms. "B you are lucky your brother had just arrived when I felt "THE CHARKA" so now he and I can handle this manner right away."_

○ **End of flash back no Jutsu●**

Just then a chain with razor blades on it wrapped around Kakashi ripping him to pieces. Blood had sprayed all over the ground. Juno and VesVes got in front of Tazuna with kunai pulled ready to fight. Naruto pulled his own kunai and went after the first man.

His eyes crimson as tears fell. The ninja in the grey cloak just laughed. "Aww…did I kill your sensei?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Naruto let out a roar of pain. This scared Tazuna and the other ninja going after the girls and old man. The one in front of Naruto just looked at him somewhat pale.

" **YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED MY BIG BROTHER!"** Roared Naruto as he did a spin kick knocking the ninja to the ground and he fell to all fours and ran at the man. The ninja could have sworn he was looking at the Devil Himself. In how the boy looked at him. He raised his metal clawed cover hand and pressed a bottom on the gantlet as the claw chain went flying at the boy.

Naruto raised his arms to shield his face as one of the poisoned tipped claws cut open the back of his left hand.

Just then Kakashi appeared and drove his kunai into the back of the skull of the ninja attacking Naruto.

As the two girls made quick work of the other ninja. They had finished hog-tying him.

Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi standing there. Shocked was etched onto his face. "Kakashi-nee-son?" question the shocked boy as the crimson chakra faded away and he returned to normal. He let go a breath he never knew he was holding as he fell to his knees.

Kakashi rushed over to him and caught him before he fell to the ground. "I'm alright Naruto. Just rest for now and let's get that poison out of your hand." Said the one eye Jonin.

Naruto on autopilot didn't think much and raised the kunai he had in his hand and cut the wound and let it bleed out the poison.

" _ **DAMMIT KIT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT. I WAS ALREADY HEALING YOU AND DOING AWAY WITH THAT POISON!"**_ Roared Kurama inside Naruto's head.

Naruto blinked and looked down as the wound was healing quickly and the blood had stop. The others just looked on.

' _Sorry Kurama. I wasn't thinking. It just happen.'_ Said Naruto in his head.

" _ **That's the problem you don't think. You just act. You need to take a lesson for that lazy ass Nara and plan before you attack."**_ Said Kurama. He growled once more before curling back up and falling asleep.

Kakashi had went to the other missing-nin and began questioning him. After thirty minutes Kakashi had summoned Pakkun and Bull.

"Yo, what's up pup?" Asked Pakkun.

"I need you two to return this missing-nin to the village along with this body I have sealed in this scroll." Said Kakashi.

"Alright you got it." Said Pakkun as he took the scroll and Kakashi put the missing-nin on Bull's back. With that done both dogs took off running."

Kakashi walked over to everyone. They had been sitting under a tree while Naruto rest for awhile and Kakashi interrogated the lone surviving missing-nin. He looked down at his team and then over at the old man who began drinking again.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Questioned Luna as she looked up at him from sitting on Naruto's lap.

With a sigh he began to speak. "It turns out The Demon brothers there. We're hired to kill Tazuna along with another missing-nin. Those two we're chuunin level ninjas. The next one we are facing will be Jonin level. This mission is no longer a C-rank. With just facing those two it had jumped up to a B-rank. Kakashi turned and looked at Tazuna.

"I had to lie. My village is poor. A greedy little fat man by the name of Gato has token over the land. He has raised the prices on everything. Brought in drugs and has been kidnapping women and children to sell into slavery or turn into prostitutes. So, I had pulled all the money I had and began building the bridge to bring hope back to the people of the Land Of Wave. But, now Gato wants me dead for that." Said Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san if you would have told this to the Hokage we could have better staffed and worked out a payment for later or just left it at a C-rank price to help you out." Said Kakashi.

"Honestly boy don't be so foolish. I have tried that in the Kiri. The chick just laughed in my face and told me to go bagging to the Konoha for they like stray dogs like me for missions." Said Tazuna as he had the look of defeat and hopelessness.

"Kakashi, we can do this. You saw how the girls kicked the other guys ass and I wasn't doing to bad on my own. Well beside Kyūbi helping me." Said Naruto.

Everyone looked at him and up at Kakashi.

"Do you girls agree with Naruto? Do you really think you can handle what will turn to a A-rank mission maybe even S-rank depend on who we may all be facing in the future?" Questioned Kakashi as he looked at all three Genin.

"Hell yeah! We maybe be girls but don't underestimate us." Said Juno.

"Sure we can handle this." Said VesVes.

"See Kakashi we got this." Said Naruto as he grinned up at his sensei.

"Are you kids truly sure about this? I mean I would understand if you tell me to go screw off and your lives are more valuable then helping my village and country." Said Tazuna with tears in his eyes.

"Tazuna-san, I believe my three charges and their sensei can handle this and save your family and friends from that evil little troll." Said Luna.

With that Naruto stood up still holding Luna and grinned. "LET'S DO IT! LET'S SAVE A COUNTRY FROM AN EVIL TROLL!" Shouted Naruto.

The others just laughed and fallowed after the boy.

' _He will make a fine leader one day.'_ Thought Luna as she looked up at him.

《》《《《《《《《《《》》》《》《》》

 _ **Well kitties. I'm leaving it off here for now. The next time we will see the demon of the mist and maybe truly see the girls transform. Til then laterz.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Demon of the Mist

_I do hope everyone enjoyed the last two chapters of Silver Moon Naruto. Also those of you who fallow a few of my other stories. I have taken down Spell Bound. For we lost interest and couldn't get the second chapter right. But, please don't worry. It may come back in the future. Nothing stays dead forever. Lol well anyways._

Naruto: Really I kind of was awesome but also weird with the stabbing myself thing.

 _ **Kurama: you are weird. But, if you listen to me I will make sure you live moron.**_

Usagi: Kurama your mean. But, will I or my team been seen anytime soon?

Fallen: Nope. So go train with Tsunade.

Zabuza: Fallen Doesn't own Naruto nor Sailor Moon. If she did I wouldn't be dead and I would be beating that little Uchida's ass.

 **Chapter 14**

 _Demons in the Mist_

They travel for the whole day til night fall when they came up to a ferryman. The man stood in the shadows of the mist with a single lantern lite. "Tenchi you're here still?" Asked Tazuna to the figure in the shadow.

"About damn time you showed up Tazuna. Your late by a couple of hours. What took you and those ninjas so long?" Questioned the now named Tenchi.

"We were attacked on our way here. The ones that attacked us we're two missing-nins sent by Gato." Said Tazuna as he sighed.

"Well damn. Hurry up and get in the boat. I'll have you there by morning. But, we will have to run silent when we get close to the island. Gato has thugs all over the place. There is a bounty on your head you know." Said Tenchi.

Tazuna paled as he looked at his friend and back at the ninjas. "You wouldn't sell me out would you?" he looked worried at the other man.

"Hell no! That bastard kidnapped my daughter. I want to see him die and my baby brought back to me." Said Tenchi.

Everyone quietly got onto the boat and they set sail.

It took them four hours to get across the small body of water. For when they entered the mist Tenchi had cut the motor and slowly paddle their way to land. Once they reach dry land it appeared the mist had become much more thinker.

"Be careful Tazuna and please finish your bridge so we can be free of that evil little troll." Said Tenchi as he pushed of the shore and vanished back into the mist.

 **Elsewhere.**

"It appears the old man has went and got some help Master." Said a masked figure to another.

"Yes, it does and it appears he has brought Copycat Kakashi with him." Said the figure in the shadows. "This will prove to be most entertaining after all."

Both figures vanished back into the shadows of the thick mist.

 **Back with the group**.

"How much farther are we going?" Asked VesVes.

"It's about an hours walk to my house from here. We will be passing though the village as well on the way." Said Tazuna.

"Man, this fog I'd freaking think! I've never seen anything like it before." Said Naruto as he squinted his eyes to try and see.

"Well kid what do you expect? This island is surrounded by water and we get heavy morning fogs all the time. But, once we are further inland the fog will lessen and you can stop your belly acing." Said Tazuna.

"Damn drunken old man." Growled Narita under his breath as the ground continued walking til they reached a clearing near a small lake.

"Wow. It's soo beautiful around here." Said VesVes as she looked around them. Juno just nodded her head as she looked around as well.

"Okay, let's take a small break." Said Kakashi.

Narita walked around and looked at the lake but swung back around with a kunai in hand when he hear movement in the bushes. Before anyone could say anything he had thrown the kunai. Falling out of the bushes scared was a white snow rabbit. The poor little thing looked like it was going to have a heart attack. Juno ran over and picked it up.

"Really Naruto? Attacking poor helpless bunnies?" asked Juno.

Kakashi had narrowed his eyes. _'What is a snow rabbit doing out here? Why is it still white? It's almost summer?'_ These questions lingered in his head til he heard a strange sound coming from behind them.

"GET DOWN NOW!" Screamed Kakashi.

Everyone fell to the ground as a massive sword that look like a giant meat cleaver embedded itself into a tree right next to the lake. A man in black and grey camo pants appeared. He had matching arm warmers and had his midsection wrapped in bandages along with the lower half of his face. He had black beady eyes with spike black hair hid forehead protector angled sideways on the right side of his head. There before them was Zabuza Momochi 'The Demon of the Mist.'

"Zabuza!" Said Kakashi.

A wicked laugh was heard dancing along the mist that surround them. "Kakashi Hatake or should I say Kakashi of the Sharingan eye." He tainted.

Raising his forehead protector a red eye came to life as three black tomes stun to life. "No, ones ever life after facing my Sharingan. I plan to keep it that way."

Naruto stood in front of his two teammates and the bridge builder. Something about the mist didn't feel right to him. Maybe he was over reacting for they are facing someone so powerful.

"Naruto I something happens and Zabuza gets past me take the girls and Tazuna and run." Said Kakashi as he looked at his little brother.

"No Kakashi-sensei we will not run from this bastard. If anything happens I have my trump card and I know I will be able to handle him." Said Naruto never allowing his gaze to leave Zabuza.

"Kid has spirit. But, little genie you are foolish to think you could ever take me on." Said Zabuza as laughter erupted from him.

Off in the shadows stood a masked person with long black hair dressed in brown battle robe. "Zabuza-sama please be careful." Whispered the masked person.

Neither of them never felt the presents of another watching on in on the battle that was to begin. A man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes watched on. _'They call him a demon. Huh? Maybe I could use that to my advantage.'_ Thought the man from the shadows as a grin crossed his lips.

Zabuza jumped of his sword, as he jumped off of it he reached up for it pulling it off the tree he had lodged it into. His hands flow through several hand signs as Mist began to grow thicker. Mixed in the mist was heavy killer intent. Juno felt weak in her knees from the mass amount she was feeling. VesVes stood before Tazuna with a Kunai drawn, ready to defend the old man at a moments notice. Naruto had closed his eyes and was sending small blast of chakra into the ground as a little sonar to try and puck up Zabuza. Just as he reopens his eyes he quickly jumped to his left as a massive blade swung at him from his right. There stood Zabuza.

"Not bad kid. You might have some promise after all." Said Zabuza as he vanished back into the mist.

"Not bad yourself you brow less freak." Said Naruto as he stood back up and looked around him.

A disembodied voice was heard from the mist. "8 point kill. Where shall I strike you? Liver, heart, lungs, kidneys….AHHH!" A scream came from Zabuza as a dark aura was felt around the area.

Naruto, Juno, and VesVes grew uneasy as they left the aura take over the area. Laughter was heard coming from the mist.

" _ **Zabuza release that energy for the Dark Kingdom and give us your body and Serve Our Queen!"**_ Yelled the unknown voice.

Zabuza's body began to glow as a purplish black energy began to engulf him. The evil aura around him could be felt by everyone.

 **00000000**

 **I'm going to stop hear. Sorry kitties for the cliffhanger**

 **I hope you all enjoy**

 **Laterz**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay i know it has been awhile since i have posted a chapter for Silver Moon Naruto. Its just i feel like I haven't wrote these story the way I wanted to. But, I am going to do my best to finish this story and maybe later do a reboot. For I have been wanting to do a reboot now but I am unsure if i should or wait.**

 **SMN**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Dark Kingdom appears**

As they watched on as Zabuza transformed into a strange creature that was paled skin and his hair had gotten longer and his sword appeared to begin to glow a sickening black color. **"Give me your energy!"** Demand this creature.

"Good now get all their energy for Queen Beryl." Said the unknown voice.

Naruto looked at his teammates. _'What the hell is going on? It was like back in the Village when Rei was attacked and duck ass was nowhere to help or save her from those weirds.'_ He thought to himself as he was going to transform.

But Kakashi stepped forth. "I don't think so Zabuza. You will have to go though me to get to the others and I am not allowing you to hurt them." He said as he raised his forehead protecter and they saw he had a red eye with three black tomas in it. The eye spun to life as Kakashi readied himself for battle.

 **Back In Konoha**

Kushina shot upright in her bed as she looked around her dimly lite room. _'What in hell was that feeling I just had? Why do I feel like something isn't right and something from my past is coming back to haunt me?'_ She asked herself as she looked around her room. Slowly she rose out of her bed and walked over to her bedroom window. Pushing down on the mini blinds she looked out over her backyard and saw her brother B and her daughter Usagi standing in the middle of the training field. A small smile crept across her lips. _'I will do all I am able to, to keep the past from repeating for them. I don't know what I would do if that ever happen again.'_ She thought to herself.

"Come on Uncle B, I'm getting bored waiting on you." Whine Usagi as she looked at B as he streched his arms as he just laughed at his niece. "Just hold your horses little girl. Your still to little to tell me what to do." Said B as he laughed at her.

 **Back In The Wave**

"Kakashi-sensei I don't think you can handle him like that." Said Naruto as he narrowed his eyes at the new creature standing before him. "That isn't Zabuza anymore." He said as he looked at his teammates.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and raised his eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" He asked as he turned back to the now 8ft creature/man. "The energy coming off of him is dark and evil, someone has taken over his body and placed a dark seal on him from the Negavers. This is something that momma was telling me and Usagi about and when we had to fight that thing that attacked Rei Uchiha not that long ago. I know we didn't tell you much about it. But, it was the samething that is happening here and we heard the same voice the last time as well sensei. We just didn't want to worry momma about it and the others for there is something dark coming for us and it feels like we have faced it once before and I just want to do all I am able to. To keep everyone safe from this and be the Warrior I am ment to be." Said Naruto as he pulled out a ceresent moon rod from his back pouch. He knew what was needed of him and he only hope he could do what was needed at this darkest time and save all around him.

"MOON TRANSFORMATION!" Yelled Naruto as a golden silver light wrapped around him when the light faded there stood a masked Naruto all in silver as the hood hide his eyes from everyone and his right hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "

Luna stood on Tazuna's shoulder looking at what was happening before them. "Noo...nooo... She can't be back... Not now!" Whispered Luna as she had horror in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Queen Berly was back and up to her old tricks. But, for now they had one thing over that damn woman. Berly didn't know about the kids just yet and have no clue that Queen Serenity was back and maybe they could us this to save themselves from the trouble that was to come to this world from the wick dark sides of the underworld.

The Zabuza creature looked at the Moon Knight and grinned at the young boy. "I shall destroy you for my Queen." He growled out.

In the shadows Jedit was watching all this all play out. _'So, the moon has sent warriors to this time to protect these fools that should just die and give their energy to my Queen.'_ He thought to himself.

 **With Queen Berly**

Her hands waved over her crystal ball as she watch the fight that was going to take place. "So, the moon warriors have made it here as well?" She asked to no one at all. Her minons stood before her watching their Queen as she smirked. "No matter this young boy shall share the fate of the Moon Kingdom so long ago." She laughted out.

 **Land of Wave**

"Come on browless. I don't have all damn day to wait for you to make up your mind on what the hell your going to be doing." Said Naruto as he draw his sword. Just then the black sword that rested just able Zabuza's head appeared in his hands. "You will fall here moon brat." Growled out Zabuza.

"Don't make promises you are not able to keep freak." Said Naruto. "Also my name is Moonlight Knight."

In two blurs both fighters disappeared and reappeared with their backs facing each other. Just then Naruto fell to his knee as Zabuza doubled over. "What the hell did you do to me brat?" He growled out.

'LunarSolar Healing.' Whispered Naruto as a golden silver light appeared on Zabuza's shoulder and chest. Naruto turned around as he spun his moon rod in a circle around him as a golden silver light came from it and Zabuza went up in a silver light screaming. The creature had vanished and now before them was the Demon of the Bloody Mist. He layed there on the ground as a black energy left his body. Just then a Mist Hunter-nin appeared and didn't speak a word to anyone and picked up the down man.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto. "What the hell was that?" He asked in shock.

00000000ooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000ooooooooo000

 **Yeah i figure i try to get something out and i know the fight sucked but Zabuza had a strong will to help fight out that evil spirit in him and was easly defeated by Naruto.**

 **Yeah i know alot of you will be mad about it but i am trying. I am toying with the idea of pulling the story and rewriting it all. I am 30% happy with it now as it is, But i feel that it could be better. I dunno. let me know what you all think.**


End file.
